Nightingale
by Scottish99
Summary: Daya story, what happens when the two women have an affair is it all plane sailing one thing for sure there is a surprise a head for both of them... Rated M for subjects just a bit of a warning talk of self harm, eating disorder, bipolar and death but nothing graphic., there just talked about that all not a dark story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **– As usual I own nothing, sorry about the grammar guys.

Chapter One

DEMI'S POV

Ever since joining the cast of Glee Naya and I have become best friends and I have gotten quite closer with Lea and Dianna as well but there was just something with Naya and we just seemed to have clicked and bam best friends. We have gotten that close that we even text each other at night to say goodnight. The other week I feel asleep while texting her and the next day when I saw her she was so pissed I thought she was going to blow a casket, she was worried something had happened. This all scares me though because I think I might be falling in love with her and I shouldn't be I'm supposed to be falling in love with my boyfriend Wilmer.

Anyway today is not a good day to be me, for some reason I woke up in a shitty mood, you one of those mood when if the wind blows to loudly or in the wrong direction then you are ready to hunt down mother nature and kill her because she made it just that little bit breezy. On days like this I always make sure to my meds first thing, most of the time I can get up and shower and have some breakfast before taking them but there are some days when they are the first thing I do just in case I get tempted to do something crazy. Anyway I head down the stairs in my apartment and have something quick to eat and take said meds then I head for a shower. Once I'm out and changed for the day Wilmer is up and pottering around the kitchen in his boxers and t-shirt.

Saying good morning I start to make a proper breakfast for us even if he seems a little grumpy, pre warning dude don't annoy me not today. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him but he has been giving me the cold shoulder all through breakfast but, and sorry if this seems insensitive but there is only enough room in this apartment for one bi-polar person and that's me. His bad mood just seems to be fuelling my bad mood the man's giving me the cold shoulder in my own apartment. You for someone who is thirteen years older than me yes he's 34 and I'm 21 but I will be 22 this year and its only thirteen years, anyway as I was saying for someone who is that much older than me he should be more mature.

"Ok, What in the hell is wrong you?" I asked annoyed as I was loading the dishwasher with all the breakfast dishes only for him to throw his plate in front of me instead of putting it in said dish-washer.

"Nothing." He replied rather rudely.

"Fine." I replied angrily slamming the dishwasher door shut turning it on then going leave so that I could put my shoes on grab my things so I can go to work so I can head off and drive to work. One thing for sure I ain't in the mood for this shit.

"Do you and Naya have to text each other just to say goodnight, in fact do you two have to text so much anyway?" He said. Here we go I knew there was something he was annoyed about.

You know something sometimes with Wilmer I just have to blink and he is jealous. I mean it's no secret I love lady parts I prefer lady parts, Hell I've been with more women then I have men Wilmer is my first boyfriend in nearly 10 years. Just because I like women too doesn't mean that I'm gonna sleep around. So it's alright for him to flirt but I can't even look at other woman or man without him saying something, sorry it doesn't work like that it's a two way street.

"Wilmer I can text whoever the hell I want, so I'm not allowed to text friends now?" I said before leaving the kitchen slipping my shoes and jacket on.

"You guys are constantly texting each other, telling each other you love one another you send her more kisses on a text than me?" All of this just because I send her more kisses in a text then him.

"Of course I love her she is my best friend." I said shoving my phone, keys and phone in separate jacket pockets and shoving my wallet in my jeans pocket on my ass.

"There is something going on between you and that bitch" He said and that's when I noticed somewhere between him throwing his plate down and the start of the argument he's gotten ready for the day. Right now that's the last thing on my mind I'm so pissed off at him for calling Naya a bitch.

"Don't talk about Nay like that, you know what don't think about coming over tonight, I think we should take a break, yeah we need to take a break." I said turning to leave only for Wilmer to grab my arm and turn me around to face him.

"Oh no I say when we are on a break." He's holding on so tight that I'll be surprised if it doesn't leave a bruise.

"Let go of me." I said yanking my arm out of his grasp before leaving my own apartment as fast as I could. Saying I wasn't scared there would a lie but the thing is it's not the first time that I've seen this side of Wilmer and if I'm being honest there is a part of me that is scared that I'm gonna see this side of him and he's gonna hit me or something.

When I arrive at the studio I'm still shaking with anger that I don't care how rude I'm being but I completely encore anyone I pass and head straight to my trailer slamming the door shut to the dressing room Naya, Lea, Dianna and I share. I was expecting to find Lea and Dianna cuddled up, see when Dianna doesn't have a scene or a part and she has nothing else on that day she tags a long to see friends and to hang with her girlfriend Lea. In away though I'm sort of glad they aren't it means I get some time alone to calm down.

"What's going on?" Naya asked as herself, Lea and Dianna come in shutting the door behind them as I sat down in my seat that was seated in front of a mirror.

"Nothing." I said taking my phone from my pocket. "For the love of god this isn't my fucking cell." I said angrily then I noticed the text on his phone and it sure as hell wasn't from me. After all the arguing this morning looks like I'm not the one who has something to hide after all. There in all it glory was a text from some girl which says "Hey baby what time you coming over miss you loads love you Lisa". So of course like any other suspicious girlfriend I read some more of his texts between him and this Lisa chick, the bastards having an affair.

"You wanna try that one again, kiddo?" Naya asked as she came to sit beside me in her chair. I don't know why she calls me kid I'm only five years younger than her.

"Hair and make-up are going to be here any minute." I said in an attempt to get her to leave the subject aloe and I'm hoping she does.

NAYA'S POV

I don't what what's happened this morning but something has, I've never seen her this angry before and upset all at the same time. It's worrying, I want to make whatever happened all better, she's my best friend and I hate to think something has happened to upset her and if I'm being honest she's more than that. If I'm right then something's happened with Wilmer because who else phone would she have and who else would be up this early to piss her off already, you know I've never really liked him. Anyway I guess that conversation relation to what is wrong is over. I guess it's a good thing because that is hair and make-up hear.

About two hours later we could hear Demi shouting at someone so me, Lea and Dianna decided to go and see what was happening. When we got there my earlier thoughts are backed up when we see Demi and Wilmer shouting at each other and then Demi putting him in his place.

"No! No, I mean it this time were over and don't even think about blaming this on me you were the one who was sleeping around some other girl. I can't do this anymore I want you out my life, we're through….get your hands off me." Hearing her telling him rather forcefully to get his hands off her the three of us quickened our pace to get to our dressing room. When we got there he had a tight grasp of her hand and was going to slap her, like hell he is going to carry that through.

"Don't even think about it." I said stepping in front of Demi so he couldn't slap her. Without another word I laced our fingers together and lead her out her out of the dressing room while Lea got security who personally escorted him out of the building before Lea and Dianna left us alone as I took her back into the dressing room once he was gone.

The subject was never broached again however she did tell me how she got in touch with her father and how he is practically blanking her, but her dad is a touchy subject and I understand that, anyway it's not my place to tell you about him If Demi wants you to know then she will tell you about him. I did tell her that I was going to go home and then make my way over to hers then we are going to have one of our famous sleepovers tonight. Not something unusual for us we do it on a regular basis, it pisses Sean right off but I don't really give a damn, I'm a grown woman I can do whatever the hell I want to do.

When I arrive I let myself in with the key that Demi gave me. When I was walking along the hall way I could hear the start of a song being played but the walls were muffling the sound but as soon as I was inside her apartment it was pretty clear Demi was playing her piano. As Soon as she started singing I decided to step back and let her sing so I decided to lean again the wall and watch her play and sing one of her song Warrior.

"This is the story that I have never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal

And you steal like a pro

All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire

You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar

I've got shame, I've got scars

That I will never show

I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I'm not broken or bruised

'Cause now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

Any my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me

There a part of me I can't get back

A little girl grew up to fast

All it took was once, I'll never be the same

Now I'm taking back my life today

Nothing left that you can say

Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm warrior

I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

Any my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again

Once she was finished she was still sitting there with her fingers resting on the keys before I heard the feet of the piano stool scratch the wooden floor as she pushed it away standing. That when I took my opportunity and walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist from behind her resting my head on her shoulder. I felt her lean her back against her hands covering mine as she somehow manage to bury her face in the crock of my neck as we began to sway in time to the music that was flowing from her iPod that was sitting on the docking station that I never even noticed was playing till now.

At some point during the song Demi turned around so that she is now facing me with her head resting on my shoulder, one hand resting flat against my chest just below my collar bone and her other wrapped around my waist. I have just like Demi I have one arm wrapped around her waist while my other covers hers that is resting on my chest while we carelessly dance to the music. This….this I can never do with Sean, he's to cool to do this kind of romantic thing.

When the next song finished she pulled away just enough so that she could look into my eyes our hand never moving. I don't know why but the hand that I was covering her with I reached to cup to her check with running my thumb over her smooth skin, the whole time looking into each other's eyes. Then Demi did the very thing I've been dreaming of for a few months know. She reached up and kissed me right on the lips and of course I kissed her right back. Soon enough the kiss grew more heated, heated and before I knew it I picked Demi up for her to wrap her arms and legs around me and I carried her to her bed room laying her down in the middle of the bed kissing her.

**A/N – **the name of the song is Warrior by Demi Lovato….. If you're feeling awesome drop a review if you like thanks for reading, any questions feel free to PM me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

NAYA's POV

We're lying in Demi's bed completely naked, she's kind of lying on me with her head on my chest, her hand lying beside her head and our legs tangled together. I have one hand wrapped around her waist resting on her hip while running my fingers up and down her spine. I should be you know feeling guilty at least about cheating on Sean but if I'm being honest I'd rather be right here with Demi. I guess I was right we are more than friends and I do have feelings for her.

"And I thought we were going to have a movie nigh." Demi smiled while panting trying to catch her breath back.

"Surprise, Kiddo." I said smiling kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." Demi said quietly and quite suddenly.

"What for darling?" I asked confused.

"I've been quite rude to you and everyone today." She replied looking up at me.

"It's alright darling you had a shit day I would do the same, did you ever get a reply from your dad?" I asked but she just turned her head so that it was once again resting on my chest.

"No but it's fine I wasn't really expecting a reply though." She replied. I didn't need to be looking at her to see the disappointment in her face I can hear it in her voice. I decided to let it go though for now so we spent the rest of the night cuddled up talking the night away.

DEMI'S POV (3 MONTHS LATER)

Three months ago, that was the first time we slept together and ever since then we are still sleeping together despite the fact she is in a relationship with Sean. This is going to sound bad and selfish but if this is all I can have of Naya then yes I am going to grab onto it with both hands and no I'm not letting go. Sneaky kisses in the dressing room, touching when we can but today is like that day when we first slept together. I have this feeling I can't shake in my gut telling me that something isn't right.

See my dad has been battling with mental illness my whole life not to mention the fact the he is a massive fan of alcohol. For the past two years however he has also been battling cancer. The thing is I think that this him coming to the end of his fight I don't know why but I just have this feeling that this gut feeling that I have that is the cause for it. Anyway Naya and I were just about to film our next to scene together literally when I got a phone call from my dad's hospital saying I needed to catch the next flight, I was right its time. Without another word I ran out grabbing my things and left not caring that I'm still in my Spotlight dinner costume for work.

I got home and started throwing things in a suitcase as quick as possible. I still have to book a flight change since I'm still in my costume from work and then once all that I have to call my agent and get him to reschedule me for the week for everything and possibly for the week after that I don't know I don't have a clue what I'm doing here. I was just slipping on a pair of skinny jeans with only a bra on my top half When Naya scared the shit outta me by appearing at my bedroom door.

"Naya, Christ, what are you doing here?" I asked buttoning my jeans up.

"You ran out of there without a word and you left your clothes, I figured it has something to do with your dad. So I have booked us a flight to Texas and time off work and I've packed a bag." Naya said pushing herself off of the door frame that when I noticed the suitcase behind her.

"I...you…I…thank you. You don't have come with me, what about Sean?" I asked putting on a vest top and a pair of high top sneakers.

"One- Yes I am coming with you, two- I don't really care if you don't like it I'm doing it anyway and as for Sean I told him I was coming with you weather he likes it or not. Now hurry up we leave in five minutes." My best friend replied before I grabbed the handle of my suitcase going to meet her and my purse then when I was standing in front of her I leaned in and pecked her lips with a small smile.

"Thank you." I simply said before we headed out. In the past three months that we have been sneaking if want of a better word, around Nay Nay has already done for me than Sean ever had in the year we were together.

When we got outside Naya's driver was waiting on us so we didn't have to worry about hailing a cab or finding a parking spot at the airport. Once we were there we literally only had minutes to check in and get onto the plane before it leaves without us. Suitcase ready we ran inside checking in straight away. I know the freaking paparazzi got a few shots and some fans who noticed us as we were checked in and ran straight for the gates managing to get there just in time before they closed. I do have to say though I'm glad first class seats were all that were left its quitter there and no one annoys me.

In all the commotion I guess I forgot to grab a hoodie or a jacket because it's a little breezy here on the plain so Naya who was wearing tight ass jeans that make her ass look like well dayum I ain't going to so because it's well past inappropriate it's unbelievable. She also happened to have a long sleeved t-shirt and a hoodie on so let me borrow her hoodie off to take off the chill. So for the next two hours-ish we snuggled up together in our chairs.

When we arrived at the hospital which of course I drove the rental care there like a lunatic which is a little ironic because yes I spend half my life in a car traveling but I'm not a huge fan of cars ever since I was thirteen and was in a car accident which ended me in hospital. Anyway when Naya and I arrived at the hospital Dallas was there so I made the introductions then my big sister explained everything to me. My daddy is on a respirator, I know he doesn't want that so I have to go in there and do the most adult thing I've ever had to do and say goodbye to my daddy while the others wait outside for me to do so, this is something I have to do alone.

"Hey Daddy is Demetria." I said for some reason my nick name just doesn't seem to use right now. I sat down at his bedside taking his hand in mine. "I know you did the best you could, I know your sorry too but I forgive you, I said I'd think about forgiving you. I'm sorry that we never got to have the relationship that we wanted…I love you daddy." I said standing up as everyone but Naya took this as a sign and came in side. Daddy put me, Dallas and mum through some crap but I want to forgive him and I have I wanted him to know that before he goes.

When the doctor went to turn off the machine I thought I could I do this alone I mean Dallas is there but it's not the same so just before the doctor flicked the switch I told him to stop because I was wrong I can't do this alone. Heading outside I was just about to ask her if she could come inside with me but before I even had the words out she offered her hand to me and we went inside. This time ready for Naya stood behind me and wrapped her arms around me from behind around my waist her hand resting flat on my abdomen. I covered her hand with mine while I wrapped my arm around my big sister Dallas. Then when everyone was sure as we can ever be it happened.

Afterwards…you… know Dallas went home to her kids all she really wanted to do was hold them. Naya and I other hand went home to my family home were I introduced her to my mom, my stepdad Eddie and my little sister Maddie. Thankfully they all seemed to get along but that was just they few minutes we were while I got what any girl want when her dad dies, a hug from her Momma. Once I let go of Momma I pulled Naya upstairs into my bedroom that hasn't changed since I moved out. I can't be assed unpacking so I take off my jeans and Naya's hoodie that I'm still wearing leaving me in just my underwear and a tank top then climb into bed. Naya does the same thing leaving her in her long sleeved t-shirt and underwear before she to climbs into my bed lying on her side bringing my body against her so that we are spooning me being the little spoon.

"Thank you for everything Nay, Nay I'm sorry I should have asked if you minded coming in with me instead of taking your hand and dragging you in there you didn't need to see that." I whispered.

"I'll always be here for you darling not matter what and I wouldn't have given you my hand baby if I didn't want to do it, it's something no one should ever see but I wanted to be there for you and I still do no matter what sweetheart."

Unsure of what to say I turned around to face her burring my face in her neck snuggling on so she was holding me as tightly as possible. Then I leaned up and pressed a chaste yet tender linger kiss on her lips. Pulling back I leaned in again and pecked her lips before burying my face back into the crock of her neck as Naya began to softly sing a lullaby and before I knew it I was asleep.

**A/N **Hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

DEMI'S POV

Thankfully like I said last night everyone seems to like Naya which a load off my mind although trying to hide the fact that the two of us have been having an affair for the past three months is not easy. I'm not feeling too fantastic this morning I think I was awake for maybe thirty seconds before I was throwing the covers off and running into the en-suit bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach so I have decided its sweatpants and vest top day. Right now I'm sitting at the kitchen table glasses on for a change with my laptop and a pad of paper and a pen in front of me. I decided it's time to bite the bullet and sort out the funeral. Dallas did offer to do it and pay for it but one she has kids who have just lost their granddad so I told her not to worry about it and be with them and as for paying one I'm not going to let my sister pay for it when it cost thousands of dollars which I have sitting doing nothing I earn more than that in an hour.

Some people might think it's too early to be doing this considering the fact he died yesterday but if I don't do this today or at least get the ball rolling then it won't get done because I'm just going to keep putting it off. I have his favourite church booked and venue for the wake or whatever you want to call it, the music is sorted and I have picked a poem to be read so it's just really the coffin to be done since he has already bought a plot, oh yeah the cards are ordered too. Now since I don't want to go look for coffins right now I'm trying to right his eulogy and I have no idea what to say and you can tell since there is scrunched up bits of paper all over the table.

Unfortunately my thoughts are cut short when I have to make a return trip to the bathroom emptying my breakfast even if it was some cut up fruit. I thought Naya was still asleep but before I had a chance to hold my blue hair back Naya was standing behind me holding back my hair while rubbing soothing circlers on my back.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" She asked once I had cleaned my teeth and smashed my face with some cold water.

"Yeah I think I caught a bug or something." I replied leaning against the counter as she stood in front of me running her hands down my arms as I rested my forehead on her chest.

"Wanna lie on the couch and have a movie day?" She asked, god she always knows what to say.

"Yeah."

Without another word we headed down the stairs into the living room picking out a pile of movies that we plan on watching today. Momma just left about five minutes ago to take Maddie to school and Eddie left like half an hour ago for work so it's just us until Maddie gets home, thankfully the school is like a twenty minute walk so she gets dropped off in the morning and walks home at night with her friend who stays a few doors down and normally there is a baby sitter who is waiting here for her but that me and Naya today. Anyway Naya went to get some orange juice and me a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge while I popped on the first movie Rio. Yes I'm 21 but I love Disney movies and even if she won't admit it to most people so does Nay, Nay.

When I turn around to put the remote on the coffee and smiled at my secret lover who was lying on her side on the couch with her back against the back of the couch and was patting the space in-front of her. With a small smile I stole a quick kiss and lay down in-front of her my back against her front as she wrapped her arms around me, the music of Rio filling the air.

We put on 'Tangled' next, god how I love that movie I just have to sing along to every song and Pascal just has to blink and I'm laughing. Sometime during 'The Blind Side' I feel asleep only to be so rudely awoken by Naya running her index finger up and down my check.

"Demi baby, wakey, wakey." She said quietly as I turned onto my back so that I could look up at her and smile. "Hi there." She smiled.

"Hi, sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep, what time is it?" I asked stretching a little.

"its fine love you must of needed I managed to slip out go pee and slid back in and pull you against me and you never batted an eye and it's time for Maddie to be walking through the door any minutes." She replied leaning down stealing a kiss before we sit up stretch at the same time the front door open and closed. I'm guessing Maddie is taking off her shoes and hanging up her jacket since she didn't come straight through but soon enough the little devil comes running through without her backpack so I guess she has no homework I'm still gonna check though just to make sure.

"Hey kiddo, you have a good day at school?" I asked as she sat down on my left. I'm now sitting facing her elbow resting on the back of the couch with my head resting on my hand and my feet up but I'm still pressed against Naya's side so I can still feel her.

"Hi, it was good and no homework." She replied with a cheeky smile so I'm not sure wither to believe her or not but I shall tell mamma what she said. Maddie goes to get changed so I turn back around to face the TV that Naya has turned over to some TV show as I tuck myself into her side. Then I remember my mess I left on the kitchen table, if mamma comes home and sees that I'm in trouble so I quickly go and clean up my mess bringing the laptop and paper through setting them on the coffee table before putting the DVD's away then going back resuming my previous position.

When mom and Eddie got home we decided to call out for pizza which I'm quite happy about I'm suddenly craving pizza. Later I tucked Maddie in after she had said goodnight to everyone, sorry momma but when the sisters in town, I'm just to cool. When I went back down the stairs in turns out its story time for Naya because mom and Eddie are telling her stories of my child hood which must be funny because she seems to be finding something funny, think I should be worried I have no idea what she is being told.

"What's going on in here?" I asked sitting back down in my seat tucking myself into Naya's side snuggling in as I did I looked over and saw my mom who looked be dead in the eye and smiled at me. Well shit, I know she knows what's going on between us, well at least she thinks she does thankfully to anyone else it just looked like she was smiling at me and I was smiling back sheepishly. One word for you, BUSTED!

"Just filling Naya in on some of your childhood experiences, and about the time I came to two surprises, one you being home early from LA after going on a mini tour for a few weeks you weren't supposed to be home for another two days. Oh yeah and the fact that when I found you, you were kissing some dancer for you show and she was all over you worse than bark on a tree." My momma said. Jesus Christ could she be any more embarrassing. That's when I noticed Dallas sitting in the arm chair over by the window I guess I never hear the front door open. She didn't have to tell me why she was here awe just lost our dad and just because she is older than me doesn't mean she doesn't need her mom any less so I guess that means the kids with them I've only seen them two other times in my life.

"Anyway girls I'm going to go read in bed, Demi you will be getting early tomorrow since its church." My momma says standing collecting her things.

"Hang on a minute if tonight is Saturday why was Maddie at school today?" I asked a little confused, I knew there was something weird going on when mom said she was going to school today.

"They had rehearsals for a play they are doing in a couple of weeks." That would explain everything although I'm a little bumbed that I'm not going to get to see her perform so mom is going to have to film it and send it to me this is something I can't miss.

Anyway Momma and Eddie say goodnight kissing us all on the check as they head upstairs to bed followed by Dallas who bid us a goodnight. "Ma don't forget your glasses and knitting and remember don't stay up to late we gotta get you back to the nursing home tomorrow." I called after laughing.

"You're not too old for a slap on the back of the head you know." I heard her reply and everyone else laughing as they made their way up the stairs.

Naya and decided to watch a movie in my bed so we picked one from the pile that we had planned on watching today but we did get half the pile done so we grab one make sure the lights and doors are locked then head up stairs to bed. Once we are in my room we both change into over-sized t-shirts and snuggle up in the middle of my bed with nothing but the glow of the TV lighting the room. My head is resting on Naya's stomach as she uses her right hand to run her finger tips up and down my arm while her left arm that is wrapped behind me she uses to run her fingers through my hair. I have to admit the better part of me wants it to be like this every night but there is also the part of me that knows what we are doing is also wrong when she is with another man.

The next morning I'm awoken by my secret lover placing a kiss on my lips, the tip of my nose, both my checks, my forehead then my lips again. Grinning I kiss her back her arms wrapped around me as I stretched while kissing her. Now this is how a girl should wake up in the morning not by damn alarm clocks or by a wakeup call from some receptionist in a hotel. As the kiss grew more and more passionate I slipped my hands under her t-shirt up her side pushing her back onto the bed covering her body with mine. Then I hear a knock on my bedroom door but maybe if I encore it long enough then they will get the hint and leave me along, well here's hoping that's what's going to happen anyway.

"Demi, put her down, you girls have to get ready for church." I heard my mom say followed by my bedroom door.

"Mamma, come on its early and can you please not say that too loudly. " I replied half lying on Naya.

"Dem, you know no one here is going to tell people anything besides its being more discreet in public you two have to worry about, now get up church shower." Mom says, god as much as I love her she can get right on my nerves.

Waiting till she had left I leaned up and kissed her again before even Naya was telling me that I have to get out of bed to shower and change. We decided to be eco-friendly and shower together before getting out and drying off. Naya went for a black and white knee length thick strapped dress with a pair of black heels while I went for black smart jeans and white shirt and a black blazer with a pair of heels and as for our hair we both decided to leave it down. We then head down the stairs for a quick breakfast before we all have to leave.

You know it's no big secret that I am a believer in god and I often say I'm spiritual when people die I believe the go to a better place but there spirit in a way is still with us, I don't know it's hard to explain. In saying that I can't help but feel a little angry with the big guy up there for taking away my dad to early before we had a chance to get our relationship back on track together. Yes I know the stages of grief from the Kubler Ross theory my shrink that I'm in contact with ever since going to rehab talk me through this when we found out dad had cancer. You know what though she can shove that up her ass I will do it anyway I want in any order I like, I just have to remember that when this all hits because it will and when it gets tough because its gonna I just have to remember I can't go back to my old ways no matter how bad I want to.

Anyway there was nothing usual he spoke we sang then we repeated this as we sat there and then we always have one big song at the end which is when he pick one or two people to sing a song from the audience. He always picks me when I'm here maybe he will pick Naya since he's never meet her before. I was half right he picked us both so we stood up and stood in front of the quire microphones in hand smiling at the song that was picked as the music began and we began to sing.

(Both)

"Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone

I hear you call my name

And it feels like home

When you call my name it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there

In midnight hour, I can feel your power

Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there

(Demi)

I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing

I have no choice, I hear your voice

Feels like flying

I close my eyes, oh god I think I'm falling

Out of the sky, I close my eyes

Heaven help me

When you call my name it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take hour there

In the midnight hour, I can feel your power

Just like a prayer, your know I'll take you there

(Naya)

Like a child you whisper softly to me

You're in control just like a child

Now I'm dancing

It's like a dream, no end and no beginning

You're here with me, it's like a dream

Let the choir sing

(Both)

When you call my name it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour, I can feel your power

Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there

When you call my name it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour, I can feel your power

Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there

Ohh

Ohh

Ohh

Ohh

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone

I hear you call my name

And it feels like home

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there

Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem

Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there

Just like a prayer, I'll take you there

It's like a dream to me. Just like a prayer,

I'll take you there. It's like a dream to me.

Just like a prayer, I'll take you there

It's like a dream to me. Just like a prayer,

I'll take you there. It's like a dream to me.

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone

I hear you call my name

And it feels like home

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there

Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem

Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem

Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there.

After the song we sit back down and the minster starts talking this time about how God is great and this that and another thing but this just seems to make me angry. If god is so great then why did he give my dad cancer and mental health problems, why couldn't he give us the relationship we wanted, why couldn't he give the dad I wanted? Don't get me wrong Eddie is a brilliant step dad but that's not the same thing as a dad and if there is a god then why did he take my dad away before we had a chance to make things right. So I can't sit here and listen to him bang on about how freaking great he is and this is coming from me a believer so I get up and leave the church without another word and wait for them outside hoping the get the message to leave me alone for a bit.

After church we head back home for Sunday dinner then once we've eaten Dallas takes the kids through into the living room while me , Mamma and Eddie clean up Naya did offer but mom sent her packing to go and sit with Dallas after all she is a guest. Eddie just went through the house since mom and I are doing the last thing she has this look like she wants to say something but doesn't want to upset me but I'd rather she just say it instead of leaving me guessing.

"Mamma, you can say whatever it is you want to say." I said pretending to dry the counter with a T-towel even though I'm pretty sure it's dry.

"You know you're playing with fire, one of the three of you is going to get hurt all you all are, and Naya could loss Sean if he finds out or you when you realize it's no fun sneaking around all the time. It's not fair on you, Naya or Sean sweetheart, Playing with fire gets you burned but that's all I'm to say it's your life you do what you want sweetheart I'm still going to be here for you either way but for the record you make a good couple your good together and she looks after you, I don't worry so much now." Mom said kissed my check then left.

I guess she is right Naya and I are playing with fire and there is a huge chance that one of us or both of us could get burned and then there is the fact there is Sean this isn't really fare to him now either. Right now I have other things to worry about like my dad funeral is the day after tomorrow which means I have to spend tomorrow making sure everything is ready for it.

The rest of the night was pretty much the same as the night before the TV was on but none of us were really watching it instead we were all too busy talking about anything and everything. Naya were managing to keep our hands of each other for a while until I went through to the kitchen for a drink and sat down beside her and rested my hand on her thigh and we were supposed to be stopping the whole touchy feely thing since mom had a point this morning. That would be the alarm bells ringing, strike freaking one, we can start tomorrow. I can't help it though she is sitting with her legs arm on the back on the couch with her head resting on her hand facing me giving me a nice a sweet view of her boobs in her tank top that she is wearing. I couldn't help but touch her.

Oh my god I'm staring at the woman who I am having a secret affair with boobs with very inappropriate way when my Mom and step dad are sitting right across the room from me. You want to know what the worst part is my sister knows what I'm looking at because she is deliberately telling Naya funny stories making them giggle for what of a better word which just cause me to blush and look up trying to get the thoughts out my mind only to find Naya and everyone looking at me. Well would you look at that its bed time or something and I think that something should be a cold very shower with Ice. There are kids in the house Demi, kids.

"I hate you all." I said flipping them the bird as I stood up to leave to go to bed now that I have embarrassed myself.

"What Dem I was only going to ask you if you were enjoying the scenery?" Dallas asked shrugging her shoulders with a smile the little bitch.

"Maybe I was, who y'all think talkin' to the Virgin Mary?" I said scoffing as I checked my answering a few texts I couldn't be bothered to answer.

"Yes." Both my mamma and Eddie replied rather dryly, ha, ha you all know my track record drugs, alcohol the parties I have done more crap in my life than they four put together and I'm the youngest one here. Of course there dry remarks make the other two laugh.

"I've done more crap than any of you beside what makes you think we have had sex." I said. Why in the hell am I playing right into their hands, hook line and bloody sinker.

"Do you think we all came down in the last down poor?" My mom replies.

"Why are we all talk about my sex life?" I asked going in the huff.

"Because you were looking blatantly at my boobs while biting your lip with what you were thinking written all over you face." Naya said laughing, god why is she encouraging them.

"Like I said I ain't no virgin." I replied. "You are to me and Eddie." I heard mom say as I made my way to the kitchen smiling two can play this game I thought so I started singing Whistle by Flo Rida as I got myself a drink and took my meds.

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Let me know _

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it _

_And we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together _

_And you come real close _

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby _

_Here we go _

_I'm betting you like people _

_And I'm betting you love freak mode _

_And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls _

_And stroke your little ego_

_I bet you I'm guilty your honour (time to funky and mash the verses together) _

_Let me see you whistle while you work it _

_I'mma lay it back don't stop it _

'_Cause I love how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me _

Yes even I Demi Lovato can be immature. Laughing at the look on my mom's face it was awesome she looks horrified anyway I went over to Naya and gave her a peck on the lips and turned to every one saying goodnight. At least here I can kiss her and no one will say anything. But just for fun as I was leaving I just had to have the last say. "Like a virgin touched for the very first time." I sang leaving the room. 

**A/N the name of the first song is Like a prayer by Madonna and the Second song is Whistle by Flo Rida **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

NAYA's POV

Since being here, well since Demi's dad passed away at night at about three or four, round about that time anyway she has been having nightmares about that night about. She wakes up panting and sweeting so I do the only thing I know how to do. I pull her close lying on my back wrap my arms around me and hold her against me so that she can hear my heartbeat as I hum to her as she holds tightly onto my top and eventually she falls asleep.

The next morning we are awoken by her alarm clock on her phone telling us we have to get up because today is the day of her father funeral. We both groan and slide out from under the covers then I was about to tell her that she can shower first when she holds her hand out for me to take which I do then she leads me into the bathroom and turns the shower on. I can tell though she is I just kinda going with the flow today.

Once we have showered we dry of brush our teeth wearing nothing but our towels wrapped around us. Demi does her hair on a sort of 50's style swept over her left shoulder and her usual nude make up but she looks beautiful, she looks beautiful in anything. Once our hair and make-up are done we both get dressed, Demi putting on a tight black dress that hugs her in all the right places and a black blazer. I have gone for pretty much the same thing with a black dress, black heels and a black winter coat a little like a rain jacket only fabric.

(Demi POV)

Once we are both ready we head down the stairs to see everyone ready as well including my niece Bri and her big brother Matthew as well as my mom and Dallas. Mom wants to come repay her respects to him after all they were married. Eddie on the other hand is going to stay and wait for Maddie to come home. I'm not going to go into detail about the funeral that's something that is far to person to talk about and I'm not ready to talk about it though I will however say that Naya never once let go of my hand and I am so thankful for that. There was more people there than I expected to come but it was heart-warming and so was some of the things people were saying at the wake.

I will say Dallas read a poem or whatever you want to call it by Mary Elizabeth Frye 'Do not stand at my grave and weep'.

Do not stand at my grave and weep

I am not there, I do not sleep

I am a thousand winds that blow

I am the diamond glints on snow

I am the sunlight on ripened grain

I am the gentle autumn rain

When you awaken in the morning's hush

I am the swift uplifting rush

Of quiet birds in circled flight

I am the soft stars that shine at night

Do not stand at my grave and cry

I am not there I did not die

If I never hear that damn poem again in my life then it will be to soon that and Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol we played that instead of Amazing Grace or time to say goodbye since my dad is a huge Nassa cars fan, I mean he was.

It was a little after six when we got back so Naya and I headed up the stairs to get changed that's when I decided that I was going to go for a jog keeping up my health kick I'm on. I had just changed into a running top and slipping on my running shoes I hocked my headphones into my phone and slipped it in my running band to wrap around my arm so I don't have to carry it running the risk of dropping it. I was just about to tell Nay Nay I was leaving when she come up behind me wrapping her arms around me resting her head on my shoulder.

"You know it's ok to cry baby." She said holding me close.

"I know darling, I won't be too long." I replied turning in her arms running my hands down her arms leaning in stealing a quick kiss.

After a little more heated kiss I left my heavy metal play list playing. I discover the faster the beat of the music then the faster I seem to run. I never realised how long I had been running for until I looked at the time on my phone when I was changing the song when I discovered that I had been running for half an hour so I decide to turn back before I get angry phone calls for being too long in the dark since my body guard is back home in LA. When I get back I say hi to everyone then head up for a quick shower then change into a thick sleeved tank top and basketball shorts and kiss Naya's check who is sitting on my bed talking to Lea so I mouth to her that I am going down the stairs.

When I got there I discovered Eddie was no longer there I guess I forgot he is on night shift tonight. So it's just us, girl's night since the kid's bar Maddie are getting ready for bed. Mom asked what time we are leaving so I go over it all with her then I notice the time, its glee time so I turn the channel and get comfy just in time for my lady to join us.

"Why are you watching Glee?" She asks sitting beside me I swear to god her jammies are getting shorter and shorter but like he was reading my mind one of the dogs Terry a White West Highland terrier climbs up and sits on my knee but you know Maddie is here so I shall be trying not to have a repeat of last night.

"We are watching it because I actually used to watch it before I joined so I'm still watching it since I'm only there when I am in that episode." I grinned scratching little Terry's belly making his back leg go makes me laugh every time but then the belly scratching just leads me to get in trouble cause

I'm winding up making Maddie laugh at me. Of course where one dog is the others have to follow so know I'm pressed up against Naya's side. Not that I'm complaining I'm quite happy to lie like this.

After Glee it was ten at night so Maddie headed to bed giving us each a cuddle as she passed. Naya and I weren't up to much longer either since we have to be up sort of early. We bid momma a goodnight and head up to be trying to be quite so that we don't wake everyone up, I guess Dallas must have decided to get an early night because she never came back down the stairs. Soon enough we are snuggled up in bed when an idea comes to my head.

Grinning I turn onto my stomach so that the top half of my body is covering her top half and lean down to kiss her. As I kiss her she wraps her arms around me pulling me against her. Naya ran her hands up my sides then back down pulling t-shirt off as she did so. Just a little side not for you have I ever mentioned the fact that we have a ghost here and sometimes like to screw around.

By now we were both topless Naya having flipped us so that she was lying on top of me know. Then all of a sudden the bedroom light turned on causing us to spring apart the other was burning our skin. Looking around we came to the realisation that there was no one there. Which was creepy then my phones buzzed telling me I had a text so I looked it according to my phone I just text myself saying defiantly numerous times. So about a year ago I took a friend here and he didn't believe me about the house being haunted so by the end of the night he text his friend saying dude I think this place is haunted so his friend text saying defiantly but it had sent like six times. My friend then text back asking him why he had sent it so many times and he got a reply his friend only sent it once now its happening to my phone.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naya asked sitting up slipping her t-shirt back on.

"Uh we have a ghost and he's cockblocking us." I replied as I to put my shirt back on.

"Oh hell I hate paranormal activity that shit scares me." She said scooting closer to me but guess what me to. I don't mind the odd thing like the phone or the balloon but this is the first time our friend shall we say has turned off a light.

"Me to." I said just in time for him to turn off the light.

"Ok let's go." I said grabbing my phone and Naya's hand dragging her out of my bedroom down to Momma's knocking on her door then going in crawling in beside her pulling Naya with me so that I am in the middle.

"What's happened?" Momma asked putting her book down.

"The ghost just turned my bedroom light off then on and text me, I don't mind the odd stuff but that shit scares me." I said pulling them closer so that I was sandwiched in the middle of them.

"What did the pair of you think was going to happen paranormal activity or something pull you out your bed by your feet?" Momma said practically laughing at us as we all got comfy.

"That's just what we thought was going to happen, beside can't a girl just crawl into her Momma's bed with her girl…best-friend." I said smiling up to my mom who was lying on her side facing me as was Naya.

"One) you're twenty one (two) you're sleeping with your best friend (three) the ghost isn't going to hurt you." Mom replied smiling and instantly the colour in my checks turned to bright red.

"Mom oh my god, how do you know he isn't going to hurt us did he tell you he isn't going to hurt us and anyway who says we are sleeping together." I replied. Really I could just leave it at the end of the ghost hurting us but I made them both snigger.

"Little one last night your eyes were glued to her boobs, you two can't keep your hands off of each other and next time you plan on doing anything R rated then you might want to put your t-shirt on the right way its back to front." She said causing Naya to laugh harder.

"Mom"

"What you think I don't know anything about a little something, something you three girls weren't born through Immaculate Conception." She said reaching over turning the light off.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." I said disgusted.

"No night, night kiss for you." The said at the same which was a little. Anyway with a sigh I snuggle in get comfy, sometimes I miss just being able to crawl to Momma's bed like I use to do when I was little.

The next day we were ever so rudely awoken by my alarm clock but like any twenty one year old I bury my head under the pillow, one of the advantages of falling asleep on your side and waking up on your tummy it makes it so much easier to hide your pillow. I must say though that only work when you aren't sharing a bed with your mother. I would say what is not cool when you are in the same bed as your mother is having a nightmare. I thought maybe tonight I would get it but I did however it wasn't as bad as they have been the past few nights. Since I had this nightmare I just wanted a little more sleep but the other two had other ideas. So with a huff Naya and I got up and went back through to my bedroom to get room to get ready for the day. When we got down stairs were mom was making everyone chocolate chip pancakes. Yay my momma loves me.

Breakfast was a sort of quiet affair we made light chatter while we eat but we were all quit happy just to sit in peace and eat. By the time we were finished eating it was time to get our things and leave god damn air ports making us be there two hours early. Naya being ever the gentle-woman loaded the trunk with our suitcases before heading back inside to say our goodbyes. Everyone walked us to the door and hugged us of course I kept telling Momma to record Maddie's play thing that she is doing. One by one we hugged them goodbye, I told Dallas that if she needed anything just to call then of course last but not least Momma who we shared our I love you before it was time to leave.

The flight was pretty uneventful you know the usual I got annoyed at all the waiting because I was a little bored sitting around doing bugger all but at least this time I'm warm I guess that's what happens when you put on clothes. When we her driver drove me home where she carried my suit up the stairs for me. You know I'm the youngest person in this building and I'm not joking I mean it's like proper older people with wheelchairs and Zimmer frames but honestly they are the coolest people and they are so sweet.

One thing that was weird on the plane Naya asked what I would think if she and Sean split up saying that if we are going to do this then she doesn't want any more skulking around. I told her that I'd love for it to be like between us but I don't want her to break up with him over me it has to be because she wants to not because she feels like she has to. Secretly thought in my head I was doing the happy dance. I told her to do what-ever felt right but because she wants to not to do it for me.

Once inside my apartment Naya wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly before we shared a tender yet chaste kiss. I then told her that she should go see Sean as much as it pained me but essential she is his girlfriend not mine so I just have to shut my mouth and get on with things. Anyway once she was gone I resorted my schedule then unpacked and decided I was going to write a new song so I got my song book, pencil and made my way through to my music room sitting at my piano deciding that's where I wanted to start piano being the main instrument this time. So I set about getting a tune then once I have a tune or a few key notes I can work on the words and fit the tune to the words.

Words are there but music speaks. Whenever I'm having a bad day or I can't seem to sort things in out in my head writing helps or even just singing a song or playing the piano, have the songs are nonsense but it helps. A lot of people seem to think that because I am on medication to help with my bi-polar then I'm treated. That's not true though being bi-polar isn't something that can be cured the meds help but I still have bad days were I need a little extra help and bad days at work just like everyone else. You know everything I have gone through the bullying, anorexia, bulimia, self-harm and of course bi-polar and addiction, they are something that goes away it's something that stays with you your whole life and every day you have to work at it. I'm okay with that because every day I'm a better person, I'm more confident and by speaking out about everything that I have gone through tears I am helping people in the process and for that I am thankful.

I tell you one thing though I might have to make an appointment with my doctor I haven't being feeling to great the past few days I can't keep food down, smell are making me feel sick and more importantly I'm late. Yeah I meant to go to the doctors about a month and a half before Wilmer and I broke up to get my Pill re-prescribed because every six months to a year of taking the pill the doctor likes to do a check-up just to make sure everything is okay but my schedule was mad and to be honest I completely forget and I think it may have just come back and bite me on the ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Naya's POV

So here's the thing the day that Demi and I came back from Texas three weeks ago I broke up with Sean. I couldn't be the one to do that to them both it wasn't fare on any of them. When I got to his apartment after dropping Demi off then going to mine to drop off my suitcase and my car then I headed over to his and as soon as I walked through his apartment door he kissed me and if I'm being honest it gave me the bulk but then it's no secret I've always been more into women than men.

I decided that I was it was stupid to prolong it so I asked him if we could speak and then when he said yes I asked if he could sit down. I was expecting yelling and screaming being accused of this that and the next thing but he was actually quite civilised about the whole thing.

_*Flashback* _

"_Sean, I uh, can we speak" I asked putting some distance between us so he wouldn't kiss me. _

"_Sure." He replied so I asked him if we could sit so went over to the couch sitting at opposite sides of the couch. _

"_What's going on?" He asked turning to face me. _

"_I can't do this anymore." I blurted out without thinking well I was thinking do it like pulling off a Band-Aid quickly I just never meant to say it out loud. _

"_There's something else?" He said. My stomach sank has he known the whole time and chosen not to say something. _

"_I'm sorry I never meant for it to happen?" I said my eyes starting to water. I never meant for any this to happen but when I'm with Demi it has never felt more right before and when I'm not with her I want to be, I'm thinking about her all the time. So this is what it is like to be completely head over heels in love with someone. _

"_Is it Demi?" He enquired but I could only nod. This is the part where I'm expecting creaming and shouting but he did the opposite he placed his hand and my knee and gave me a small smile. "I'm not going to lie to you and say that this doesn't hurt because it does and I've always known that you like women better than men but honestly I hope your are both happy together you make a good couple and from what I can tell when you are around each other you make each other happy." _

_We shared a cuddle and then I left giving his check a kiss telling him that he was a good man and that's when I realized I never once left anything at his place and he had nothing at mine. Maybe we just weren't meant to last._

_*End of Flashback* _

Tonight after work I have decided that I am going to tell Demi it's been three weeks since I left Sean. I have to say though I am a little worried about her, she still isn't feeling well and she hasn't cried yet since her dad died not once and she has told me all about not wanting to deal with emotions and if she doesn't it's going to eat at her, it's not something that can be brushed under the carpet. Anyway we are just finished filming so we are all in the dressing room by that I mean Demi, Lea and Dianna.

"Ewww, Dianna has Lea cooties." I said walking into the dressing room a few steps behind my love with my hand resting on the small of her back only to find the other two women kissing generously, my statement causing them to separate smiling at me.

"Ewww Demi has Naya cooties." Diana said smiling noticing my hand on the small of Demi's back only this statement caused us to blush a little, god she has no idea how right she is but in a good way I might just add. Hopefully we can get past them and they notice our blush I know Demi has one I just checked, good I'm not the only perv in the room.

"Oh my god, you to have haven't you?" Dianna said, well damn I know we aren't getting out of this so I shut the door as Demi grabbed her clothes and went to the partition to change from her spotlight dinner uniform.

"What no, what makes you think that?" I said, well who would know when I try to deny things my voice gets a little higher.

"Yes you have, your voice just got like two octaves higher, wait what about Sean, never mind about him you two make the cutest couple." Lea says getting for too excited just as Demi comes out hanging up her reed costume and grabbing her things ready to leave, bummer for her I drove us here this morning so she will just have to wait and suffer with me.

"Anyway what time are you guys coming over tonight?" I asked two of my best friends referring to the sort of party Demi throwing tonight she has decided that after everything that has gone on she needs something happy and uplifting and I get that so that just what we are going to do.

"We are going to head home change and then come over we shouldn't be too." Dianna replied with a smile lacing her fingers with her girls.

Laughing we all headed out to the car park heading Lea Dianna going to the blonde's car while we headed to Demi's since I stayed the night none of us could be bothered this morning so we just took her car and if anyone asked then we were just going to say that I feel asleep on the couch. We aren't quite ready to tell people just yet we to go with the flow if you like. Anyway we all head home and change into something a little more comfortable after all it's only the original crew of Glee coming ain't no one fancy, beside we got a two week break started on a get together.

Demi change into a pair of black skinny jeans and an over-sized oxford shirt that was well past that sexy ass and she had just enough buttons open so that you could see her bra but nothing more than that. Damn does my girl look sexy as hell or what well actually she looks beautiful in anything she wears even it first thing in the morning in bed and her hair is all tangled from stuffing her head under the pillow or rubbing the side of her head against me I swear to go when she is sleeping she is like gorgeous little kitten. I was wearing black skinny jeans to and an oversized t-shirt that hung off of my shoulder. I just have to remember as much as I want to other than Demi's family Lea and Dianna no one know about Demi and I yet after all I left Sean three weeks ago and Demi left Wilmer three months ago and we've been together for three months.

When there was a knock on the door my lady passed me stopping to giving me a chaste kiss and telling me I looked sexy and then walked off to open the door with a smile, the little jinx. Before any of us really knew it everyone was having a good time the music was on the alcoholic free drinks were flowing, there was dancing and a lot of storytelling. I hope kid told her neighbours that she was doing this or she will be in trouble tomorrow. Oh yeah sorry I call Demi Kid or kiddo all the time because she is five years younger than me and she calls me Little Darling all the time from Here comes the sun the very first song that we sang together.

It's getting pretty late though so I don't think they are going to be here for that much longer which means I'm going to get some much needed Demi and me time. Then I notice the music stop and then Old Time Rock and Roll come on, which makes me smile I knew she always wanted to do this know it has just given her a reason anything to make people smile she will do plus she just really wants to do it no other reason really but it will be funny.

As the music starts Dianna comes sliding in wearing big white fluffy socks and one of Demi's large oxford shirts making her black red underwear see-able. Seconds later Demi comes sliding in wearing the same thing and you can't forget the huge sunglasses and know they are singing and dancing like maniacs but sweet baby Jesus she is wearing black lace underwear but one thing we are recording this on our cell phones. They two have the whole risky business dance nailed and since Lean and I are so nice not only are we using our cell's to record this we are using the cell's to just in case they want a copy.

Shortly after that everyone starts to leave now the only ones left are the usual two Lea and Dianna but Di is changing so that's all good so while she does that Lea and I clean up meanwhile Demi got a phone call so she went into her office to take it. Just as Dianna appears we hear Demi shouting you know what fuck you causing us all to look at each other so they tell me to say goodnight, thank you it was an awesome night to Demi and leave so that we were alone.

Whoever she was on the phone to she has just ripped then a new asshole, I'm know standing at the door watching her pace back and forth as she rips them said asshole and then I realize she is speaking to Wilmer.

"No, Don't you dare speak to me like that I ain't shit on your sneakers, fuck you Wilmer were not getting back together just sign the papers and send them to my lawyer." She said and then hung up forcefully leaning against the desk panting trying to keep her anger in check of which I can practically feel radiating off of her. I was just about to ask her if she was ok when she pick up a black coffee cup with pencils in it throwing it at the wall across the room breaking the cup.

"Hey, hey, Baby what's wrong?" I asked taking a hold of her hand as she went to pass me tears threatening to fall. You know the moment I was talking about her not crying about her dad at all and it was going to catch her like a ton of bricks well I think that and what just happened has just her like four tons of bricks.

"I'm going for a shower." She said taking her hand out of mine and heading for her bedroom, if I could swap places with her then I would in a heartbeat.

I give her a couple of minutes by going to turn on the nightstand light and pull back the covers before I to head into the bathroom and stripped. Opening the shower door and slipping in quickly shutting it to keep the hot steam in I was greeted by Demi with her hands pressed against the tile wall and her head hung as she cried. I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her just in time as her knees gave out so I turned her to face me and lowered us to the ground pulling her on my knee and began rocking her holding her tightly whispering it was going to be ok in her ear. She has to get this out and if going to help her do that however I can.

"He's gone Naya, my daddy's really gone and you with Sean but I don't want that I don't want to share you I want you just for me and that's not fair it's selfish and I miss my daddy and, and I'm pregnant." She said through her tears the last part after missing her dad I never heard but I will find out what she said later.

Once she had calmed down and we did what we need I turn the shower off and lead her outside drying her off and helping her change into a tank top and boy shorts before I did the same for myself. When we were both changed I leaned in and kissed her before taking her through to her bedroom telling her to sit on the bed which she sits in the middle and I sit in front of her crossed legged her hands in mine.

"It will get better you know with your dad it will get better it's going to take time baby but it will and you're not alone you have me, as for Sean I left him after we came back from Texas. You said on the plane that I had to do it for me and not you I did I want to be with you no one else just you when were are nice and old in a fancy assed care home being hippy granny's with our tattoo's. Stay here?" I said standing up going to her iPod that was docked on her docking station and finding the music for Demi's song Shut up and love me with no words just the music and joined her again as I sang to her.

We were fine this morning

Now I feel like I'm dreaming

You try to tell me what's happened

But I cant hear when you're screaming

Oh

No more I'm sorries

I don't have the time

You break up

To make up

So spare me the lines

Shut up and love me

Cause you've already got me

I don't need words

I need time in your arms

I need love from you

Baby

You know it's not right

We could've been smiling

You should've seen the light inside my eyes

And I shouldn't have been crying

Oh no

Don't say you need me

Don't promise to change

I know that you mean it

There's nothing to say

Shut up and love me

Cause you've already got me

I don't need words

I need time in your arms

I need love from you

Baby

Oh

Shut up and love me

Cause you've already got me

I don't need words

And as much as it hurts

I need love from you

Baby

Oh oh

And how can you be

Too blind to see

The girl that stands before you

Who wants you more than anything

Just shut up and love me

Cause you've already got me

I don't need words

I need time in your arms

I need love from you

Baby

Oh just shut up and love me

Cause you've already got me

I don't need words

And as much as it hurts

I need love from you

Baby

"You love me?" She asked looking up at me with a smile tucking a strand of hair that had fallen over her face. Smiling I stood up turning off the music before sitting back down on the bed leaning against the headboard my legs stretched out in front of me as I pulled my lady over sitting on my knee her side against my front. I wrapped my arm around her waist with my others my hand I tucker the rest of the hair behind her ear moving it out of her face. "Demi, look at me sweetheart….Hey Demetria baby look at me baby." I said placing my index finger under her chin lifting up her facing practically making her look at me then she was looking at me I moved my hand so that I was cupping her check.

"I'm completely and utterly in love with you." I added with a smile as Demi placed her hands flat on my chest.

"I love you too." She said then she leaned in a kiss me and a trip to heaven for me. Outside my smile got bigger on the inside in my head I was doing the happy dance. Then when the need for damn air arrived we pulled apart resting our foreheads together.

"Hold up baby doll, did you say you are pregnant." I asked when it finally dawned on me what the last part she had said when she was crying.

"Please don't be made Nay I was on the pill but then I had to go to the doctor to the check-up thing and I forgot it was stupid." Demi rambled I could see the panic in her eyes, bless her heart just like any twenty one year old that pregnant and it's not that easy when you are always in the spotlight. I decided to put some of her worries to rest and kissed her to shut her up in the nicest way possible that is.

"Kiddo I'm not mad at you things happen ok darling."

"I have a scan tomorrow before I fly out to Texas for the day to sort out my dad's things, can you…will you come with me to the scan?" She asked, like I said bless that heart of hers she is so adorable.

"Of course I will, I'm going to be there like a thorn in your ass through the whole pregnancy and after like the baby mamma you can't shake." I said smiling which only grew when that beautiful smile of hers appeared back on her face.

"Good job I'm not opposed you playing with my ass." Demi replied with a dirty little smile to go along with it.

"Well then I think we are wearing too many clothes and talking far too much." I said before flipping us over. Sorry folks this is the part in the movie where the lights go off.

**A/N – **Hi guys the name of the song is 'Shut up and love me' by Demi Lovato, R&R if you like or if you're feeling awesome


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

(Demi's POV)

So today is the day Naya and I are going to the first scan for the baby and hopefully we can see how far along I am. Once we are finished there then we are heading straight to the airport Dallas and I have decided that it is time to clean out our dads apartment, it's been three weeks we think it's time. One thing at a time thought baby first and shitting bricks am I, never been so nervous in my life. I have talked to Wilmer after the doctor took a blood sample and confirmed it and he want's nothing to with the baby in fact her is sighing over his parental rights however he still thought he and a chance in hell at getting back with me without the baby of course hopefully last night will have set him straight.

After getting over a little bit of morning sickness there I grabbed the white shirt I was doing old time rock and roll in last night and slipped it on over the underwear I had on since I have just showered but I need to take my meds and a drink so I will get changed in a bit first I gotta brush my teeth. Anyway now I have said shirt on and I have brushed my teeth I head down the stairs into the kitchen to find Naya making breakfast well pouring cereal and making toast. Grinning I walk up behind wrapping my arms around her waist resting my chin on her shoulder giving her a little squeeze and kiss on her check.

"Good morning beautiful." I said feeling her lean into me and turn her head to face me.

"Good morning Princess." She smiled kissing my lips. "I was going to bring you bring you breakfast in bed." I pouted.

"But you weren't in bed for that." I said without thinking, oh Christ I just said that out loud and know she looks like the cat that got the cream. "I didn't mean to say that out loud" I added quickly but Naya just stood and laughed so I told her that I was going to get dressed.

We decided to go with the driver again that we it gives us just that little bit extra time since no parking or waiting to get a taxi which can be a kind of the pain in the ass. Anyway once we were ready we headed down to the car thankfully this is just a day trip so we just have our purses that have everything that we need in them. I guess what I said about discreet about our relationship until we are ready to tell the world I guess this really doesn't help, I'm scared though, I can't do this alone so the world can kiss my gay fucked up white ass.

Anyway since I went off on a tangent we got into the car and headed off to the doctor's office. I hate this place I did a little looking online last night which I know which I hadn't done last night because I just scared the crap outta myself yeah apparently they have to take blood. So here's the problem with that despite my numerous tattoo's and after the baby is born I plan on getting one for my dad but the thing is I am shit scared and I mean shit scared of needles like tears and all that scared of them.

So we head inside I give them my name thankfully this is my usual doctor's office so I'm aloud to sit in a private area that way I don't get recognised and the other people around here don't annoy me plus it means I don't have to sit here with my sunglasses and baseball cap on. Sharon the receptionist took us back to private area telling us that she would send someone through to get me when its time. Now I'm sitting here nervously with Naya beside on my right waiting to get poked and prodded.

"Demi, can you please stop jiggling your leg." Naya asked turning her head to look at me placing her hand on my knee stopping my leg jiggling. "It will be fine, you will be fine." She said leaning over and kissing my check quickly, we agreed No PDA.

Sure I want to find out that the baby is ok and all that but a part of me doesn't want to. If I don't get the scan then it can stay in a sort of fantasy state, it's not real and that means I don't have to deal with it. If it's not real then that means that if morning sickness that should be called all day sickness by the way, if I get caught being sick in public people with jump to conclusions. I can see the tabloids now 'Demi sick is the Bulimia back?' Just because I'm sick that doesn't mean I am sticking my fingers down my throat to make me sick, I'm sure we will get into that in time.

Finally my name was called so it was time to follow the doctor but Naya was still sitting there, I ain't cool with that I'm not going in there alone. I turned around and gave her an expectant look at which she smiled up at me stood up then followed me as the nurse lead us to the examination room. I thought that you know when you get taken back you have to wait five or ten minutes before the doctor, well not today my ass barley hit the gurney when she walked in.

"Good morning Demi, you ready to do this?" Doctor Anita asked smiling as she walked in.

"Morning, uh I brought my friend Naya with me and yes she is staying." I replied getting it out of the way.

"That's fine, what would you like first should I call in the squad now or would you like to the internal and scan first and see the baby." She asked with a smile yup Anita has been my doctor since I came to LA so she knows it all. Of course I picked internal and scan first but you all aren't getting the details of the internal so I'm going to skip ahead to the scan part. Once I was redressed again I lay back on the gurney and slipped up my top instantly holding out my hand for Naya who was standing by hand which she took immediately her other hand playing with my hair.

"You ready?" Anita asked to which I nodded yes. "Okay this is going to be cold." She said before squeezing the gel onto my stomach which did make me gasp, she was right it's freezing. She ran that wand thing over my belly a few times before stopping pressing a few buttons on the machine then turning the screen to face us with a smile. Either I'm really stupid but I think I'm about to be told I'm further on than I think by that mean I was thinking maybe eight weeks at the most but until it leaves her mouth I shall keep on in my own little world I like it here.

"There you go that's your baby, you are… 12 weeks, three months." Anita said, did you hear that my jaw hit the ground and she can take that statement right back and send it to live with the fairies in Neverland.

"Say what now." I said shocked that means I'm going to have to start telling people soon because that means that I'm going to showing. Smiling Anita gave me a napkin to whip of the gel and printed off like twenty pictures and two DVD's then I pulled down my top refusing to let go of Naya's hand.

"Here's what I'm going to do like I told you when I confirmed you were pregnant I'm going to take some blood which if anything comes back on the results I will call you and I'm going to give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and then come back in a month which I will schedule for you under a fake name but the right one in my diary. You will be fine, beside it's you have Naya and Wilmer." Anita said with a smile.

"So the baby is fine? But uh no Wilmer" I said, Naya's face drops oops we got side tracked last night and I forgot to tell her what Wilmer said.

"The baby is fine, relax everything will be fine well you have to get past the needle." Anita smiled.

"Dem, are you scared of needles." Naya asked me now that we are sitting in front of Anita's desk but I still have her hand in mine.

"Getting tattoos is different okay." I said sounding rather pathetic as I defended myself.

As soon as the doctor pulled out the stuff that she needed I practically crawled onto Naya's knee. I had the arms the doctor needed resting on her desk my face buried into her shoulder and I was holding on tightly to her hand while my lady wrapped her arms around me. I'm actually shaking they scare me that much and she hasn't even put the tourniquet on me yet. Yeah so that took like ten minutes so by the time we were done there it was time to get the ultra sound stuff and leave.

I text Mamma on the plane to say that we would be over before we leave because I have something to tell her. Once Naya and I got off the plane like last time we rented a car but this time I drove straight to my dad's apartment where Dallas was already waiting for us. Parking I took a deep breath then got out the car slipping my cell into my back pocket before we headed over to meet Dallas.

Room by room we packed things up we both kept a few things like pictures, I have one of his t-shirts and a few other bits and pieces so it's just the kitchen and bathroom left so I'm doing the bathroom while Dallas went to get us some lunch and Naya is talking to someone on the phone. I have noticed that Dallas has been in a removed any razors, I'm thankful for that, just a little too much temptation. Anyway that's the bathroom done so just the kitchen.

I decided to start with the cupboards so I opened the door and there staring at me in the face is two bottle of vodka, it's no secret my dad loved the booze and we all know about my problem with it that's why I don't drink. It would be so easy to reach out and take a mouthful I shouldn't it would put me straight back to square one and never mind that more importantly I'm pregnant what kind of damage would that do to the baby. I'm going to do the responsible thing and pour it out only I'm going to get Naya to watch me do. Your probably thinking why not just get her to do it well because it proves I can do it plain and simple.

"Naya." I called hoping she was off the phone and sure enough she came into the kitchen.

"You called m'lady…oh." She said noticing the booze stopping dead in her tracks just behind me.

"I, I need you to stand there and watch me pour it out." I asked her looking at her over my shoulder. I saw her node before she closed the distance between us wrapped her arms around me resting her head on my shoulder as I poured all the booze out.

"I'm proud of you baby." She said stealing a kiss.

Once we were finished I put the things I'm keeping in my purse before we headed to mammas. If I tell mom and Eddie know then there is no chance of them finding out any other way. Hopefully Naya and I can feel comfortable to tell people I got a really good idea how to tell people.

Anyway now that we have told that we need to speak to them we are all siting in the living room Maddie and Dallas too I want to be the one to tell them. Mom is looking at me like I have two heads now I'm even more nervous about telling them than I was at the doctors.

"So what's this important news you have to tell us?" Mamma asked. Taking a deep breath I turned and looked at Naya who smiled and nodded at me she's right now or never so I best buck my ass up. With that cute ass smile Naya reached out and placed her hand on my knee giving it a gentle squeeze just to let me know she supports me. I don't think I have ever been so scared to tell them anything and when you look back at all the crap I've done that's saying something. Momma always said if either of us got pregnant before we were twenty five then we would be dead and not to mention when Dallas came home and told them she was pregnant they weren't best please and she was under twenty five she was like twenty three or four I'm twenty one I'm screwed she is going to kill me.

"So what's so important Dem that we have to have a family meeting? Has something happened you haven't…you know?" My momma says, Geez thanks mom nothing like a vote of confidence is there, I gotta say that fucking stung. It doesn't happen a lot but sometimes when I have something important to tell people sometimes they forget to hear what it is that I have to say and automatically assume that I have relapsed. I'm trying to get past all the crap that I have done and people sometimes throw it in my face I just never thought my mom would be one of them.

"What no! Not everything important I have to tell you, you know what….I'm sorry." I said angry which seems to get everyone's attention but I decide to shut it before I say something of which I am going to regret which I can thank Nay Nay for latter since she practically broke my knee with the squeeze she gave my knee as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Sorry…you scaring me whatever it is you can tell us you know, we are still going to love you." Momma said sitting forward on her seat next to Eddie.

"I…uh…I'm wow…Ok I'm pregnant." I said like a Band-Aid just getting out there. I however I did say it with my head down that way I didn't have to see the look on their faces instead I focused on drawing patterns on Naya's hand that is still resting on my knee.

I was expecting a slap at the very least a hell of a lot of shouting maybe throwing things and mom telling me how much I am screwing up my life when I'm finally in a stable happy place. Not to mention the lecture to follow of how much things are going to change like the sleepless nights and the worrying and all of that parenting stuff and now I am going to stop a long here because I am starting to scare myself. I wasn't expecting this reaction however my mother is laughing which causes me to look up and give her the dirtiest look that I can muster up that just seems to make everyone else laugh at.

"Why is everyone laughing it's not funny I was really scared to come here and tell you and you laughing. Shouting and screaming yes not laughing. I'm shitting myself here my, Naya and my life is about to get a whole of a lot more complicated. Wilmer doesn't want anything to do with the baby not to mention when this gets out to the press they are going to have a field day when they realize that we are together. And you lot are a laughing at me you should be telling me everything is going to be okay." I said getting annoyed. Naya wraps her arm around me and pulled me closer tucking me into my side as she began running her hand up and down my back which calms me as they all stop laughing.

"Were sorry… look I'm not going to say that I am completely enthralled about the idea because you are practically still a kid two years ago you were a teenager but we going to be with you every step of the way whatever you need baby sitters when you are in Texas or when we come to you and we are going to spoil this baby rotten but you have nothing to worry about you we are all going to be here and You will have Naya to send out at a stupid time in the morning for cravings." Mom said which seemed to help put away most of my fears I guess she is right.

"Thank you."

"How far along are you?" Eddie asked with a huge smile.

"Three months I found out yesterday Naya and I went for the scan today everything is healthy we took a few copies with us you can keep these ones we have a few copies." I said getting up and handing them to Mom and Eddie and one to Maddie which she passed onto Dallas.

"Awww, it's so tiny, can I keep a picture?" She asks excitedly which I nod yes to smiling.

After they all hugged us and said congratulations we had to leave or else we are going to miss our flight and that can't happen because tomorrow is that start of the X factor auditions, thankfully we are doing LA first and we are only spending a few days a week doing them going different places after all Simon's girlfriend is also having a baby so he wants to be there as much as possible.

Something seems to bothering Nay, Nay though since we left Moms she has been a little distant. When we got home we came straight home to my apartment put on a movie. She put on a thick strapped tank top and a pair of ridiculously short, shorts that are making my mouth water meanwhile I have on an oversized t-shirt that just covers my ass and a pair of pant deciding to forgo the bra because apparently being pregnant means your boobs get sore. We then snuggled up in bed with my head resting on her shoulder and one of my legs draped over her while Naya's arms are wrapped around my waist.

I've had enough of the cold shoulder though so I pause the movie and straddle her waist which she instantly reaches out placing her hands on my hips as my hands slip under her tank top so that they rest on her very, very toned tummy while she looks at me with questioning eyes.

"What's wrong and please don't tell me nothing is wrong I can ready you like a freaking book."

"Why did you tell me last night that Wilmer doesn't want anything to do with the baby?" She asked the hurt evident in her eyes, shit.

"I was going to but then I made the comment about liking you playing with me ass and we got more than a little side tracked and I completely forgot about the idiot it never accoutred to me. Every time I think of the baby I picture me, you and a cutie pattoottie, he is signing over his parental rights. I was going to tell you first but we go to the same doctors place and when I went to give blood the first time to get it confirmed I was pregnant he was there and put two and two together since we were both waiting in the private area and I was there first I picked up a pregnancy leaflet. You and I are going to equal parents here I'm going to be Momma and you will be mommy we are a family."

"You really want me to be the other parent to the baby, be its mommy." She asked. She has the cutest look on her face it's like she is looking up at me with puss in boots eyes, so cute.

"Of course I do, I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled back leaning up kissing me rather passionately. "Where having a baby?" She said excitedly.

"Yes we are." I replied a huge smile to mirror Naya's before she capture me in a kiss again. "Screw the movie we have better things to do." I said pulling back panting reaching for the hem of her top pulling it off throwing it somewhere over my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Demi's POV

So know I'm four months pregnant nope we haven't told anyone yet. I've been managing to hide the fact that I'm having a baby by wearing baggy clothes which isn't unusual for me. It's worked out perfect because the end of x factor is 2 months before my due date well nearly two months. Anyway the morning sickness which should be called morning and night sickness, I still have it and one of these I'm going to get caught vomiting my guts up my the press so since both Naya and I have the day off we decided to let people know how we don't know. While we do that we are also going to be announcing our relationship since the press got a hold of Naya and Sean's breakup about a month ago thankfully actually I think it was the day after we came back from telling my parents.

Speaking of parents Naya has told her parents and I kid you not they actually screamed about the fact we having a baby and well her dad actually thanked me for taking her from Sean apparently they didn't really like him. So know that the family know we decided it's time to tell the world because let me tell you I might be only four months but I got quite the bump going here so even my baggy clothes show I'm pregnant which meant I had to go maternity clothes shopping.

Naya and I are lying in my bed I have on my dad's old Nascar t-shirt and a pair of PJ shorts that are rather short. Naya is wearing a muscle t-shirt that has her brothers football team name and logo on it, 'Tennessee Volunteers'. She is leaning up against the headboard with her legs stretched out in front of her so I have my head resting on her thighs as she running her fingers threw my hair.

"How do you think we should do it one big announcement or two?" I asked playing with the fingers on her hand that was resting on my bump.

"We could do one big announcement… hey babe are you okay you look a little pale?" Naya asked just in time for me to scramble to my feet and run to the bathroom, times like this makes me happy I have an en-suit bathroom. Within seconds of me practically hugging the toilet with one hand while using the other to holding back my hair Nay is beside me taking over the job of hair holder. Wait a second I'm sure I just heard the sound of her phone taking a picture, boy is she in trouble but if she did as soon as she has done that she puts down said phone then starts using her now free hand to rub my back.

I must have forgotten about the picture because once I'm finished I clean my teeth then she leads me back to bed where I lie down flat on my back arm over my eyes as she gently runs her hand over my bump and before I know it I'm a sleep. When I wake up Nay is leaning against the headboard my laptop on her knee looking quite busy while her other hand is running through my hair.

"Mmm whatcha doing baby?" I asked rubbing my head in her hand like a little kitten.

"Two minutes darling and I will show you." She replied giving my head a little scratch. "What do you think, I was just playing around really." She added a few minutes turning the laptop around to face me. As soon as I see the picture I smile. I was right the screen is a full screen picture of me vomiting with me holding my hair while Naya is doing the thumbs up taking a selfie of us in the bathroom mirror, up at the very top in a nice font like my faith tattoo it says We're having a baby and then in the bottom right hand corner there is a picture of us kissing that Naya took when we were pissing around on the couch a few days ago.

"Oh my god Naya it's awesome can you send that to me." I asked sitting up giving her a kiss.

"You what we should do, we should post this on our twitter, facebook, tumbler and whatever at the same time I think people would get the message." I said excitedly.

"What really?" She looks so excited to use it plus it's a really cool picture.

"Yeah just let me text Simon, Kelly and Paulina to tell them to check twitter then we post it on them all." I replied grabbing my phone and texting them in a group message. Almost instantly they reply Simon being Simon replied with Why Brat, Kelly replies with why babe and Pau Pau replies why Chica so I just tell them all to go onto my twitter page.

On the count of three Naya and I post the picture on as many of our social media pages as we could at the same time and the ones we miss we do almost instantly after. We were thinking maybe the next day that people would catch on Kelly and Paulina call me screaming and what not in a joint call which takes me nearly an hour to get them off the phone then Simon calls saying congratulations. Kelly did have to rub it in Pau Pau's face that she was right about me and Naya saying she knew there was something going on.

For the rest of the day we got really nice replies on twitter and Facebook and all that as well as texts from people we know. Maddie and Dallas text Naya to say a good job on the photo she took and saying that it was a really good idea, needless to say Naya's ego is about the size of an elephant.

We are told that tomorrow while we are at auditions Naya has to come in for a quick stop for some reason.

So the next day we get up and get ready for the day and have a little breakfast well Naya does I have about two banana's and peanut butter on them, yes gross I know but it was what I was craving. Anyway Naya is going to be finished before me she is driving the studio and then she is going to pick me up. Thankfully the drive there we only had to stop once stupid sickness then when we arrived she parked in my spot that is reserved for me before getting out and making her way around to my side before I even had a chance to get my things opened my car door and held out her hand. With a smile I took her hand reaching up to give her a kiss as I passed her then still holding hands we made our way inside. Inside we were told that Naya and I had to meet Simon, Kelly and Pau, Pau in the green some so with a firm hold of her hand I lead the way.

When I opened the door Kelly and Paulina stood directly in front of us telling us to close our eyes. Sceptically we did hands still joined as they lead us inside to the room and then stopped us that's when I heard the door open again some other nose and the said door close again.

"Okay you can open them now." She said excitedly.

Doing as we are told we both open our eyes to see the three of them standing behind a huge cake that says congratulations. Jumping down I hug them as does Naya before I take a picture of the cake and the four of them then just the three of them one of just the cake and one of me and my lady.

"And in front of your seat there is ginger ale, crackers and some of those sweets you like." Simon say quite proud of himself for thinking of it so I gave him an extra cuddle.

"Thanks grandpa." I smiled hugging him.

"Congratulations brat, both of you." He replied.

Soon it was time for my girl to leave for work so I wrap my arms around her neck causing her to wrap her arms around my waist and smile at me. "By baby" I said before leaning into give her a lingering kiss which gains an Aww from my two fellow lady judges. With one last kiss Naya leaves which I call "See you later sweet checks" over my shoulder. Kelly telling us we are too adorable.

NAYA'S POV

Have I ever told you all how proud of my girlfriend Demetria Lovato I am because I am, I have never been so proud of anyone in my whole life. In the last couple of months she has told people about a relationship she was in a relationship that was started off as an affair. She is the first one to admit yes we had an affair but look what came out of it we have both never been happier in our life's and in a few months we are both going to be parents. That's another thing to be proud of her for what other twenty one year would be willing to do that when they are a famous super star whose father wants nothing to do with the baby. Not to mention a few months ago she lost her dad and not once did she relapse and she has over came all of that so I am the proudest girlfriend in the world.

You know when we were cleaning out her dads place there was a few bottles of vodka I think it was there and she was alone but instead she called on me and asked to watch her pour it out. She could have said nothing and had a drink or when she went into the bathroom when there was a pile of disposable razors she could have done something then but she never. Demi Lovato is the strongest person that I know.

I honestly at one point thought that I loved Sean but then I met Demi and bloody hell rocked my world and shock it like a snow globe. You know I have all Demi to be thankful for the fact that I found love and proper love the kind that you feel even if you are not with them. That night when Wilmer went to hit her and I stopped him then told her that we were having one of our sleepover, when I kissed her without even asking when she was upset well she kissed me back and if she hadn't

Then I would of never of gotten to see just how much it actually means to really love some she has given me the chance to be the happiest I have ever been and to be a parent.

When were are a part or together or even if someone mentions her name then I get this weird feeling in my belly but in a good way. It's like there are a million butterflies flying around in my stomach flapping happily away without a care in the world. When we are apart I miss her and worry about her like crazy and the babies. If I ever had the chance to go back and do things differently than the answer would be thank you but no thank you I wouldn't do anything differently. Sure I would give Demi her dad back and Wilmer would never have went to hit her things like that would change but I wouldn't change the affair. If anything this whole thing has taught me things what it's like to love to be loved and a hole pile of other things the list is as long as me.

Anyway now that we are home and it's pretty late after we had something to eat and tidied up we snuggled up on the couch to watch some mind numbing TV before we head to bed. I'm sitting with my back against the arm of the chair and my legs out in front of me with Demi sitting in-between them her back resting against my front her hands resting on my thighs while one of mine is resting on her little baby bump while I use the other to run my finger through her hair. I don't know what it was that reminded me but she got a text from Dallas earlier and her ringtone is the theme song to Dallas the program, the kid has a ringtone for everyone but I've never heard mine so I want to know what it is.

"Baby?" I quietly so I don't startle her when I break the comfortable silence that has fallen over us.

"Mhmmm." She mumbles which prompts me to look down at her, oops my bad her eyes are closed she must have started to drift off to sleep.

"What's your ringtone for me?"

"If it's a text then Here Come The Sun because it was the first song that we sang together and if it's a call then it's a call then it's Gravity, why what's mine." She replied snuggling further into me.

"Yours are Here comes the sun well you said why and your ringtone is your Song Heart by Heart because well the lyrics say it all really, why gravity."

"Well uh, one because I love you and when things feel like they are getting to much or you know what I mean you keep me grounded…. When we were at dad's cleaning his place out I was so, so tempted to reach out and take a huge mouthful of that vodka but I didn't and having you there not judging me it helped it let me know I'm not alone I don't have to do this alone, You know when you walked into the bathroom I dropped one of the razors without realizing it then I stood on it which is when I noticed the crunch. There was a blade lying there then out of nowhere when you and Dallas went to get lunch which is when this happened you text me saying do you know how much I love you as soon as I read that text I picked it up and threw it out. Not to mention that night in the shower when I told you I was pregnant if it hadn't of been for you that night without thinking after smashing that mug I probably would of gone out and done something stupid. You're my gravity." She said making damn sure not to look at me.

What did I say earlier I am damn proud of this girl she is one special person. The first time I say her I knew she was special and I knew she would be mine and guess what I was right.

"I am proud of you, you know that not everyone would have admitted that and you know that if you ever feel like that again all you ever have to do is telling me I'll be there for you and if I'm not with you call me."

"I know thank you it means everything not everyone was accepting of my issues all the time. Some people think I'm being stupid." She admit so quietly that I almost never heard what she said and I ain't stupid I know who she is talking about.

"Well he is stupid because you're not being stupid he for thinking it well he is stupid all together." I said making her laugh. "I love you." I added.

"I love you too." Demi replied smiling up at me before leaning up and kissing me.

Breaking apart I suggested we go to bed so that's just what we did.

**(2 Days Later) **

So today is the day that Demi goes away for the rest of the auditions. She is going to be the rest of the judges at the airport so I said I would drive her plus I wanna say goodbye. Were both ready to leave but Dem is making sure that she has everything that she needs while I sit nervously on her bed watch her make her way around the room getting whatever it is that she needs. Once she is sure that we have everything I grab things before we make our way down to the car where I put her things in the trunk.

The whole drive I had my hand on her thigh with our fingers laced together before I park the car surprisingly right in the middle of Kelly and Paulina's. Hopping out I quickly open her door for Demi for her to hope out with a smile as she kisses my check then goes to say hi the other two. Once Kelly and Paulina have their bags and I have my ladies the four of us head inside. Since there are flying first class we all get to wait in the first class lounge for their flight to board.

"Nay, come here." Demi said excitedly from her place on the couch, actually I can't tell if she sounds surprised or scared which is a little scary.

"What's wrong, you okay honey?" I asked worriedly quickly making way over sitting beside her.

Without saying a word she smiles up at me and takes my hand placing it on her bump. That's when I feel it the baby is moving or kicking whatever it's for the first time. With watery eyes and a look of amazement I looked at her with the biggest smile I've ever had and leaned in placing a kiss on our unborn babies then one on Demi's lips. We didn't have much time to bask in it though before we knew it there flight was boarding so it was time to make our way to the gate.

Just before she got on I placed a hand on her hip, using the too cup her cheek as Demi's hands wrap around my waist. Without giving her a chance to say anything I leaned forward pressing our lips together in a chaste passionate kiss. When the need for air become too much we pulled apart resting our foreheads together where I gave her a peck on the lips.

"I love you Naya." Demi said as we pulled apart from each other's arms this time.

"I love too darling." I replied back smiling then turned to face the other three.

"Y'all are too cute." Kelly smiled.

"Cute or not you three better look after the two of them." I said pointing at the three of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**DEMI'S POV **

So I am know six months pregnant that's us just finished filming judges house so next week it is time for live shows. I got home a couple of days ago needless to say Naya and I haven't left the apartment for the last few days. Today we have to since we are getting to see the baby again today and hopefully find out the sex of the baby. You know what else we are going to do while we have these few days off, baby shopping. In three months we are going to have a baby and we have nothing for this little peanut. First things first we have to go to the doctors, yay I get the pleasure of giving blood again. Oh yeah we are also having lunch with Lea and Dianna so I think we will see if they wanna come shopping with us we got a lot of stuff to get.

Currently I'm lying on the couch eating a bag of maltesers well actually I say eating loosely what I'm actually doing is putting one on my bump then snooky kicks it off so I catch it then eat it. I'm too busy doing this that I haven't noticed Naya is now leaning on the back of the couch smiling down at me while I played but I guess she wanted one. The next thing I know Naya leaned down literally sucked the malteser off my bump then started to trail kissed up until she reached my mouth and kissed me I can taste the chocolate. Yup time to go or we are going to be late very, very late.

"Having fun sweetheart?" She smiled against my lips.

"Yes, we (kiss) have to (kiss) go or (kiss) we are (kiss) going to (kiss) be very (kiss) late." I replied in-between kisses sitting up then standing up the bitch is actually laughing. Let me tell you something being pregnant means you get horny and I mean like it's almost painful.

Anyway we get in the car and head to the doctors you know how it does I say I'm here we get put in a private waiting room the nurse comes and gets us then I get taken to the examination room where I sit on the bed and have to wear one of those stupid hospital gowns. Now that part is all done and I'm redressed again it's finally time to see the little one.

Lying back I slip up my top as Naya comes to stand at my head taking my hand in hers while her other hand running through my hair. I thought I would he excited and I am but I'm more nervous and scared, what if something is wrong and if that's the case then I don't want to know because it will still be my baby either way.

"Sorry this will be cold." Doctor Anita said squeezing the gel onto my bump which I might add is bigger than any other six month pregnant woman's I've ever seen.

"Now do we want to know the flavour of the day is?" She asked running the little ultrasound over my belly then stopping pressing a few button so know we can hear the heartbeat. I swear to god Naya's eyes instantly got watery as soon as she heard it. I look up at her and smile asking her without even having to speak if she was sure I do but if Nay doesn't want to then we won't but she nods her head yes to I turn and look at the doctor and nod my head yes.

"Congratulation's you're having a healthy boy….wait hang on a minute." Doctor Anita said, scaring the shit out of me.

"What do you mean wait is something wrong is the baby okay?" Naya said sounding scared which is scaring me even more, if someone doesn't tell me what's going on then I'm going to have a heart attack.

"Everything is fine but it seems your bump is so big for a reason, you're having twins, she must have been hiding behind big brother the whole time," Doctor Anita said smiling. She can just take that right back I'm barley ready to be a parent to one kid never mind fucking two.

"Twins, she a girl were having one of each." Naya said happily, no now is not the time to be fucking happy it's time to panic like hell.

The doctor printed off copies while I cleaned myself up then we made another appointment for next month and then we were on our way to meet Lea and Dianna. Parking the car Naya got out the and heading around to my side opening my door for me which I smiled at her and kissed her cheek before she held her hand out for me to take so she can help me get out the car. Hand in hand we made our way into the small restaurant instantly spotting the other two being seated at a table so we make our way over and join them hugging them both. Smiling at the waiter we order our drinks before he leaves thankfully we have been here a few times so the staff know to leave us alone.

"You guys want to come baby shopping with us?" I asked thankfully I have already asked Naya if she minded me asking them if they wanted to come, she said it means she doesn't have to carry everything.

"Are you kidding me we'd love too?" Lea said practically bouncing in her seat making me smile.

Our meal was awesome we spent most of it laughing and telling stories and listing everything we are going to be getting on our little shopping trip, it's a good job I'm famous it's going to cost a fortune. Lea and Di pay for dinner after we all spent about ten minutes arguing on who was paying. We then got in our two cars and made the short drive to the mother care store I think it's called. This time it's not Naya who opens my door for me it Dianna who has Lea standing next to her with a smile and I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say they to want to know what the flavour of the day is.

"You going to tell us if we are getting things for a baby boy or a girl?" Dianna asked smiling as I slipped out of the car as my girl joins the three of us.

"Uh both." I smiled taking my girlfriends hand in mine.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Lea said squealing rather loudly before we were both wrapped up in hugs. Once they had calmed down we finally went into the shop first though I stopped to get a trolley, there ain't no way a basket is going to be big enough.

We started off at the furniture picking out two white cribs, two basinets, two white wardrobes, two let's assume all the furniture is white. Anyway as I was saying two changing tables and two nursing rocking chairs with footstools, of course all this is getting delivered tomorrow along with the double pram that can either have the babies sitting side by side or in front of each other.

"Can we go look at cute things now like clothes then go and get the boring stuff like nappies and those things to stop babies from drowning in bath, bottles and dummies and sterilisers." I asked kind of whining, I imagined this to be way more fun.

"Yes we can." They all said in unison, so we went to the fun part of the store.

"What sizes do we need?" Naya asked causing us to all stop what we were doing and look at her, then they all turned to look at me. How the hell am I supposed to know that but I do know someone who does. So without another word I reach into my pocket and pull out my cell phone dialling.

"Mom says get new born stuff and a few bigger sizes but to get lots of onesies and vests oh a scratch mittens and hats." I said putting my phone back in my pocket. Yup we haven't got a bloody clue what we are doing but momma says that is part of being a parent finding out what you are doing.

WE spend like forty minutes picking out clothes for the twins which involved a hell of a lot of awww's, that's so cute, we are so getting this, there was even some why the hell would someone make their kids wear something like that. I'm starting to get bored and my back and feet hurt, these two are heavy to carrying around all the time not to mention it's too hot. I seem to be the only one not pushing trolley but I have to go get one because we still need that steriliser, bottles, pacifiers, bedding diapers, and a few other bits and pieces. By the time that we are finished I am pretty sure that we have been here for nearly three hours when we load up the trunks of both cars since everything doesn't fit in Naya's.

Naya did manage to put in a couple of photo albums one that says daughter, one that says son and another that is a beautifully decorated off white one. They two with son and daughter was for their baby pictures and the white one was for the pictures she has taken throughout the pregnancy so far. For example ones of my bump at different stages and there sonograms and there is space for a picture of them when they are first born and one of the New family if you like there is even space to write beside the pictures if you like.

Lea and Dianna help us get all the things into one of the rooms that is going to be one there nursery's so that we can put it all away once we have finally decorated. We thank them before they head out to go home and put their feet up, I guess I'm not the only one tired.

"Hey babe, I have to nip to mine get my mail and some more clothes I've run out clothes." Naya said coming behind me wrapping her arms around my waist while I sat at my piano with my song pad and some sheet music to work on a song that I am writing.

"Ok babe." I replied leaning into her touch.

"What's it called?"

"Nightingale, no you can't see it until I am finished." I replied laughing when she playfully sighed.

"Okay, okay I won't be too long darling." She said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Love you." I said stealing a kiss before she began to leave.

"Love you to baby." She called back smiling.

By the time that she has come back I have finished the song so I decided to run a bath which I seemed to have timed well because I've just finished running the water when I hear her putting her clothes away in the drawer space I cleaned out for her when something comes to me. I should ask her to move in with me I mean pretty soon we are going to have two babies so it's a pretty good idea to try it first.

"Hey babe where are you?" I heard call but she seemed to find me because she appeared at the en-suit door leaning against the doorframe smiling.

NAYA'S POV

Once I had all my things I could fit into my bag I made my way back to Demi's, I seemed to be practically living there not that I am complaining, far from it. She's standing in the bathroom attached to her bedroom wearing nothing but a silk robe and nothing else looking god damn sexy. I'm staring that's for sure but she looks so perfect, beautiful and the candles that are light on the counter it makes her glow even more than she already was. It's true you really do glow when you're pregnant.

Oops caught staring, I would say my bad but that would be lie.

"Care to join me darling?" She said dropping that damn red silk robe before stepping into the bath. Of course I don't even have to answer that I just strip as quickly as possible and step in the bath behind her pulling her back against me so that her back is pressed against my front, my arms wrapped around her waist resting on her bump as she covers my hands with hers. Now this, this is how you relax.

"Are you alright darling?" I asked her she looks more uncomfortable than usual.

"My boobs hurt, and my shoulders, back okay let's just say everything hurts, I hurt." Demi replied leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Let me see what I can do to help." I replied running my hands up her arms slowly to her shoulders gently beginning to her massage her shoulders.

Her eyes slowly slip shut as she lets out a quite moan which draws a smile from me. I notice that in doing this she has left an exposed part to her neck so I leaned in and start kissing her neck, nipping, kissing sucking soothing the pain with my tongue. Demi raises a hand behind her tangling her fingers in my hair this time her moan is much louder.

"Move in with me?" She said breathlessly.

"What?" I said surprised, out of all thing I was expecting to come out to come out of her mouth that sure is hell wasn't one of them.

"Move in with me?" She repeated turning her head so she could look at me.

"Are you being serious?"

"As heart attack, I love you and soon enough there is going to be four of us not just the two of us. You're here all the time anyway not that I am complaining I love having you here waking up to you in the mornings."

"Yes." I replied smiling.

"You will"

"Yes."

"I fucking love you." Demi replied before she kissed me, sorry guys this is as far as you guys get to know with this part.

DEMI'S POV

I can't believe she said yes. At the weekend Naya is going to get all her stuff and bring it here and she will officially living with me. We lying in my, sorry our bed naked as the day we were born with the only thing covering us is a sheet. I don't know how she managed it but Naya has managed to cover herself and my boobs even though she is lying between my legs. I know what you are thinking but you can get you mind out of the gutter she is running her hands over my bump while singing to them and taking to them. It has to be the cutest damn thing I've ever seen. I've never been happier in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

DEMI'S POV

Like I said the last time I was telling the story Naya moved her things in this weekend and today is our first official night of living together now that all her things are here. Unfortunately since its Monday I had to go to work unlike Naya who has the week off the lucky bitch. Anyway back to the story my day was going just fine Kelly, Paulina, Simon and I were sitting together in our office that we shared in the contestants house waiting on Naya to arrive so we could start dinner, I'm saying that like we have been waiting ages but it's been like five minutes but you know I'm pregnant twins so its feels like five hours to me.

Not even five minutes later I got a text saying that she was on her way up the stairs. Took her time but she's here plus despite me dying of hunger I also happen to miss my girl. Soon enough she knocked on the door then came in shutting it behind her with that sexy ass smile and made her way over sitting down beside me giving me kiss, yay I love it when she kisses me.

"Hey baby girl, hi everyone else." She said smiling setting the lunch down on the table that had everyone's names written on the containers.

"Hi, babe." I smiled as she handed me lunch. "Thank you." I added.

"Hey girl, thank you for lunch, what do we owe ya?" Kelly asked leaning over grabbing hers.

"Nothing it's on me." She smiled.

"You Demi girl, you have to keep this one forever, she a keeper." Paulina said pointing at me making the rest of us laugh.

"Well you know we just moved in together and with these two on the way I don't plan on getting rid of her and then there is also the fact I love her." I replied with a grin. Oh yeah by the way we decided to keep the fact I am having twins away from social media that will be announced when they are born but I still had to tell these three people.

"Aww Naya why would you want to be living with the brat?" Simon said playfully.

"Same reason your living with your baby mamma only we ain't old like you." Nay replied back, I so freaking love this woman.

"You guys just moved in together I thought you were already living together." Paulina said confused.

"Nope, well yeah I just have to move my things in?"

"Congratulations on the two little brats." Simon said coming over and kissing my check then it synced in my girls which was followed by a lot of screaming and hugs. For the rest of the lunch we mucked around while laughing and talking when there was a knock on the door and one of the contestants entered when Simon said come in to let a currier in.

"My Lovato, this is for you can you sign here please." He said handing me the envelope so I singed his thing then he left. Opening the letter I discovered it was from my dad a letter he had written to be sent to me after he died. At first it was him telling me how proud he was of me and that he loved me then he dropped a bomb shell I have another sister and all I can see is anger I didn't even finish reading the letter I gave it Naya and said I wasn't feeling well so for someone to say sorry to my girls and that I was going home. I kissed Naya's cheek then stormed out leaving them there.

NAYA'S POV

I have no idea what in the hell is wrong with her but whatever is in this letter she isn't too fond of it that's for sure. She practically threw the letter onto my knee and left slamming the door shut behind her but she did stop to give me a kiss so whatever is in the letter has nothing to we me. You're all probably thinking why don't I just read the letter and find out what upset her. It doesn't work like I have to let Demi come to me and speak to me, sure I can go and hold her which is what I'm going to do but besides it's not my place to read her mail.

I put Demi and my things in the rubbish apart from her lunch I shall take that with me since I don't actually know where she went. I told the other three that one of us would text to let them know she is okay. When I got outside I discovered that her car was gone so I hoped in mine and decided to try our place and headed home. Sure enough when I got there and handed my car keys to the valet Tom asking him if he had parked Demi's car which he had. Thanking him I head up the stairs using my key I went inside hearing the sound of my girl playing her piano and singing, it doesn't even take me two seconds to know the name of the song it's one of my favourite songs that she sings 'Warrior'.

Silently I go through the hall into the music room however I wait until she is finished before entering. Once she has finished and it's quite I go inside sitting beside her on the piano stool facing her placing my hands on her things gaining her attention which made her to turn to face me so we are both straddling the stool. She wasn't looking at me though.

"Baby what's wrong, what happened?" I asked worried.

"You didn't read the letter?" She asked.

"No darling, it wasn't my place I figured you would tell me." I replied before cupping her check bring her eyes up to meet mine. "Talk to me sweetheart?" I said running my thumb across her cheek.

"The letter was from my dad, at first it was him telling me he loved me and that he was proud of me and then he drops a bomb shell…. I have… I have a half-sister I didn't know about. Her name is Amber and she's 30." She said her eyes watering. Well dayum I wasn't expecting that, I have no idea what the hell is going through her head right now but before I had a chance to reply Demi started speaking again. "She knows I'm her half-sister, she knows so why doesn't she want to know me why hasn't she reached out I'm not good enough for her because of all the shit I've done?" She said so without another word I reach forward and pulled her as close to me as possible wrapping our arms around each other as she buried her face in the crock of my neck.

The sound of her voice broke my heart she has worked so hard to get to wear she is today and I'm going to guess she feels like it's been a waste of time and it most defiantly hasn't. I tell you what though I bet her sister was scared but Demi is right why didn't this Amber lady give her a chance and reach out after all you never know till you try.

"Tell me what you want to do and we will do it, you want to get in contact with This Amber then I will be with you hell I will even make the call for you if you want. If you want to forget about the letter and forget Amber then I will be here with you but that's not you, you're too kind you're too much of a good person for you and family's important." I said running the fingers on my right hand through her hair.

"I think I want to have a girls night and tomorrow I think I'm going to give the number on the letter a call if it's meant to be then it is if it's not then it's not." She said snuggling in as much as her bump would allow.

"Should I call Dianna and Lea and we can have a movie night watch the hunger games." I asked earning a smile from her I knew that would get her attention. "Yeah, thought you would like that. Just so you know though if this Amber chick hurts you in anyway shape or form then Imma go all Aunty Snixx on her ass and show her what a little Lima Heights loving is." I said smiling when she pulled back. Ain't no one going to hurt my girl I don't care if this Amber lady is family or not I will punch that bitch so hard in her face her grandkids yet to be born will be feeling it.

DEMI'S POV

Have I ever said how much I love Naya Rivera because fucking hell do I ever. After we shared a kiss Naya called Dianna and Lea who seemed more than happy to come over so while we waited on their arrival we set the coffee table up with drinks and snacks. I hope they two don't intend of snuggling up on the other couch because I fully intend on being sandwiched in the middle of. This might seem strange to y'all but right now I need to feel surrounded by them wither that means I sit in the middle of them or not.

Okay what I means and just go with me on this okay I'm a vegetarian so this is weird for me to even think about. My point however is when a cow is taken to a slaughter house and into the chambers where they you know make you all dinner. The cows are squeezed till the can practically no longer move, and this is coming from someone who doesn't eat meat, and you may think I'm being mean but it's for a good cause if you like. This squeezing process shall we say releases endorphins that makes them calm and believe it or not it works on humans to. If these cows are going to die so people can eat well then they should die relaxed. Being squeezed by my three best friends well I'm hoping it has the same effect.

Maybe Amber has a good reason not to get in contact with me but I'm not going to push her into doing something that she doesn't want to do. After The Hunger Games we must of watched like four more movies before I feel asleep with my head on Nay's shoulder holding one of her hands while holding one of Lea's hand in my other hand.

The next day after I was showered and got ready for my day at the studio I called Amber and surprisingly I went well, we both want a relationship and her and Dallas are going to be having one to, we also agreed to meet up as soon as possible and since pretty soon I can't fly soon her and her family are going to try and come here. When I went into the living room to day bye to everyone Lea and Dianna had changed into sweats and tanks tops as had Naya and three wearing different versions of the same combinations of clothes that's a little weird. They were also whispering about something as well which in itself was a little weird especially when I walked in and they all looked like dear caught in headlights and stopped talking. What the hell are they three up to.

"What are you three up to?" I asked walking over to my girlfriend who was seated on the couch so I sat on her knee wrapping my arms around her necks hers going around my waist.

"Nothing baby, we are just planning our day, that's all." She smiled, sneaky bitch knows just what that smile does to.

"Yeah right, anyway whatever you guys are doing have fun but I gotta get to work." I replied leaning in sharing a chaste kiss with Naya smiling against her perfect lips. "Love you." I added standing up slinging my purse on my shoulder so I can leave.

"Hey were mine." Dianna smiled pouting. Grinning I leaned over the best I could which mean Dianna had to lean up and turn her check so I could lean in and kiss her cheek and that I did. "Love you." I added before doing the same to Lea then turning back to Naya her to give her one last kiss. Just as I was about to leave however she grabbed my arms and pulled me back before kissing my bump and saying by to the twins and that they had to be good then I was free to leave.

Whatever the hell they are doing they better not make a mess because by the time I get there is no doubt I will be feeling like a beach whale that tired and sore.

NAYA'S POV

Okay so today while we have the week off work and Demi is out the house for a good cause might I add, we decided to get the babies nurseries decorated. There is only three months left until my wee peanuts arrive and there is no telling when we are next going to have the time to do this and since Demi is out at work it will be a surprise and if we open the windows all the paint fumes should be gone but the time my girl gets home.

"Is this a good idea what is she hates is what if." I said starting to get nervous now that I am actually thinking about it.

"Nay its will be fine do you really think this is something Demi wants to be doing this far on into her pregnancy. Now you and I are going to paint one room while Dianna builds the furniture in the other then we will swap and then we will all work together to finish one room at a time." Lea said placing her hands on my arms with a smile.

With a node I hocked up my docking station and turned the radio on as we set about getting things started of course there was a lot of dancing to the loud music. Before you go bitching about not being considerate of Demi's neighbours well there all like zimmer frame old and a little deaf so they can't hear it.

Four fucking hours that's how long it took to paint both rooms another hour and a half to get all the furniture sitting in the right place. Once all that was done we had to fold all the clothes and put them away or hang them up and find a place for everything else that needed to be put away the stroller has to go in the area down stairs with the coats and stuff. It took longer than we thought but they looked damn good and we even managed to get car seats in both our cars however we just finished in time to hear my girl coming through the front door.

"Hey sexy lady you baby mamma home." I heard her call make us all laugh.

DEMI'S POV

Thank fuck I'm home I want me a cuddle from my sexy lady. Opening the door to the apartment I announced my arrival home with "Hey sexy lady you baby mamma home." Making myself laugh but quite frankly I don't give a shit. Apparently I'm as funny as I think because they three seem to be laughing at my comment.

"Up stairs, baby mamma." I heard her call back the smile on her face evident in her words.

"Whatcha you three doing?" I asked waddling up the stairs.

"Hi baby stop there please take my hands and close your hands." She said all of a sudden appearing in front of me when I went to go towards our room.

"What why, Naya come on really?" I asked raising an eyebrow, should I be scared.

"Yes baby please it will be worth your while." She said, if you could see the smile on my face right now there is one thing you would be instantly thinking, perv.

"Mind out the gutter Lovato at least until Lea and I leave." Dianna laughed, bloody cockblocker.

"Right are they closed, darling?" She asked making me smile again I love it when she calls me that or sweetheart or honey. Anyway I nodded yes before I was lead down the hall before Naya stopped opened a door then pulled me inside followed by the other two. Once we were all at a standstill or at least I think we all were Naya stood behind me wrapping her arms around me resting her chin on my shoulder kissing my cheek while her arms wrapped around me resting on my baby bump.

"You can open them now baby girl." She whispered in my ear.

Doing as I was told I open my eyes and gasped at the sight we were standing in our sons newly decorated room and it looks perfect. The walls are a neutral colour with blue accessories and beautiful pictures on the wall my favourite two was when Dianna took some pics for us in black in white. One of Naya and I standing like were are now my hands covering her hands on my bump as she looked down at me, me looking up at her smiling of course I happen to be topless but I do have a bra on. The other picture that is my favourite is also in black and white same time it was the picture taken next. I'm wearing black jeans on as is Naya only she had a white thin strapped vest top on, she's kneeling in-front of me hand on my bump my hands tangled in her hair both us smiling as she kissed my bump with our eyes locked.

When we went into our baby girls room it was the same only pink accessories instead of blue ones and even they two pictures were there. I smiling like crazy but there are also a few tears of happiness. If I had to choose anyone in the world to be in love with Naya would be that person.

"Thank you honey, they prefect beautiful." I said leaning in and kissing her passionately. Once we brock apart from the kissed I hugged and thank Lea and Dianna before they headed home while Naya and I went to lie on our bed.

"Thank you there perfect, I love you, you know that." I smiled as she was lying on her stomach facing me her head level with mine.

"I love you to baby girl." She smiled back before bringing our lips together.

**A/N - **Sorry about the grammar as usual folks. I would like to say a huge thanks to everyone who has favourited and followed my story, don't worry its far from finished I just wanted to say thins. A special shout out to Fannamedsam thanks for the reviews you the best… If you guys have any questions you want answered feel free to Pm me hopefully there will be an update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**DEMI'S POV (THE SAME NIGHT)**

Sighing I turned my head to face the clock only to see 2:30 flashing at me. Naya is sleeping her naked body snuggled into my side one of her hands resting protectively on my stomach. Now that my bump is huge I can't sleep on my tummy like I always do so I can't get comfy but then I'm never comfy any more, I'm too hot and I'm starting to get cold feet about the babies, don't get me wrong I love them and I know Naya is going to be a fantastic mom but can I, can I do this.

The more I thought about it then the more I found it hard to sleep. Dropping a kiss to Naya's head I slipped out of the bed replacing me with my pillow before covering my naked with my red silk robe. Slipping out the room I headed down the hall and stopped at the nurseries going into our son's room. I could help but smile resting my hand on my bump as I ran my other hand along the top of the crib while I made my way over to rocking/nursing chair in one of the corners.

I'm not going to lie everybody knows I have Bi-polar which in itself it can be difficult to figure out and sort through your emotions but add being pregnant on top with all these extra hormone, without trying to sound like a stuck up bitch its hard as fuck. Sometimes it feels like I'm in an ocean of emotions swimming but the more I swim the more I sometimes I feel like I'm drowning. It doesn't happen all the time most of the time I'm like any other pregnant woman but some days it gets the better of me.

I was so deep in my thought I never noticed Naya leaning against the door frame wearing nothing but her robe. In fact I never noticed her there until she made her way over sitting on the stole and running her hands up my thighs from my knees making me jump and open my eyes.

"Christ you scared the fuck outta me." I said panting wide eyed one of my hands covering my now rapidly beating heart which only seemed to beat faster when I noticed she too was just wearing a robe.

"Sorry darling, are you okay, what has you up at this time of the night?" She asked looking worried as she rubs circles on my thighs.

"Nothing really just thinking, nothing important." I said with a small smile.

"Hey don't lie to me Demetria, talk to me what's going through that beautiful head of yours?"

You see this is why her ringtone is Gravity she keeps me grounded. She sees shit for shit and isn't afraid to call it pretty much like me. Naya she seems to know when I need a kick up the ass, sometimes I seem to forget it's better to let things out than keep them in, I'm sober now so numbing the emotions any more but sometimes easier said than done.

"I'm scared." I replied barley above a whisper my eyes watering with my words.

"What of baby?" Her voice already soothing me.

"This the babies, you're gonna be a brilliant mom you did all this but what if I can't this what if they gets just as screwed up as I did and do all the shit that I did I put my parents through hell, what if they have bi-polar and I'm you realise I'm not good enough for you." I started tears rolling down my cheeks, everything that had been floating around my mind just seemed to come spilling out. I've never really been any good at having a filter between what I'm think and what I'm saying, gets me in some shit sometimes.

"Hey, hey I don't want to hear you say that ever again you are perfect just the way you are and you most certainty aren't screwed up. Sure you've had your problems but you got past them you're the strongest person I know. Its takes a lot of guts to ask for help and take responsibility for your own actions. Look at you now your one of the top selling artist more fan than bloody Bon Jovi. You…are…amazing. As for not being good enough I think you will find it's the other way around, you are everything I ever wanted and so much more and having a family with you is the cherry top of my world you three are my world." She said removing her right hand from my thing cupping my cheek running her thumb across said cheek her left hand staying where it was.

"Come on lets continue this in bed." She said extending her hand for me to take which I did. She then lead me through to bed where we snuggled up, me with one leg and an arm draped over her my head on her shoulder and Naya's arms wrapped around me well one was the other she was using to run her fingers through my hair.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too baby girl, you know you can talk to me about this stuff anytime like I said it's not going to make me think any less of you."

"I know it's just… not everyone is as understanding as you some people have told me too basically to stop wearing my ass as a hat… How'd I get so lucky to get you?" I asked my fingers tracing patterns on her bare chest my eyes starting to drift close.

"We're both lucky, now get some sleep we have to look bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow for our Ellen interview."

"Goodnight baby." I replied. Oh yeah I forgot to say Naya and I both have an interview with Ellen DeGenerous tomorrow a very, very good friend of mine. Where I will be performing the song that I have been working Nightingale.

"Goodnight Angel."

**(THE NEXT DAY) **

Our morning was a mad dash between me bent over the toilet and getting ready for our interview. Once we were ready we grabbed our things and hopped in our own car because unfortunately after the show Naya has to go to set but that does give me the opportunity to go and do a little shopping. There are a couple of things that I need to get however I will tell you all about that after the show.

Anyway once we arrived at Ellen's studio parked and meet up again we headed inside almost immediately being carted into our dressing room so that hair and make-up could have at us. I know I say I love this part the hair and make-up and all the outfits but today it's just annoying thankfully we don't have to get redressed. I'm wearing a pair of black maternity pants and a white button up oxford shirt and my signature penguin suit jacket. Naya on the other hand is wearing a beautiful red thick strapped dress with black panels at the side, black heal and her hair curled. Damn my girl looks fucking sexy.

"Babe…Demi…Demetria." Naya said grinning looking up from her cell phone. Ooops I got caught staring.

"Wh, what?" I stuttered.

"You were staring." She smiled. But I decided to say nothing instead I just smiled and leaded over and kissed her cheek a blushing finding its way to my cheeks.

It wasn't too before Naya was called to the stage so I watch from back here. When she was talking about the babies she's like a proud Mamma with this sparkle in her eyes. They talked about a few things some serious some not making us all laugh, even telling Ellen that I have her huge picture she gave me on the wall in my office and I still use my pillow. Soon enough it was time for me to join them on the show so when the music started out and Ellen stood up and started dancing I began my walk over to the chairs dancing away hugging my fellow gay blonde when I reached her.

"Demi my friend it's to see all of you, your looking good." She said as we took our seats.

"It's good to see you it's been too long." I said taking the seat next to my girl taking her hand in mine.

"It has that now tell me what is it like to be having a baby and to be shacked up with this lovely lady?" She asked.

"I love it, I've never been happier, scared as hell to be mom but I've never been happier." I smiled feeling Naya give my hand a squeeze.

"So tell me how are you finding be pregnant some woman say they love it some say they hate it."

"Well morning sickness should be called night and day sickness, cravings are just plain gross sometimes I get to hot and people random strangers feel like they can come up and touch your bump, which makes me even more thankful for Mark but I'm kinda getting used to it really depends really."

"How did you two get together how did this all happen. It's no secret you both like the girls Demi your have plasters across magazines but you've always said Hell yeah I dig chicks and Naya you to but how did this all happen?" I knew she was going to ask this, I don't want to lie but do I really tell the world Wilmer hit me.

"Well uh." I started looking at Naya silently asking if she mined me telling the truth but she gave me a smile and a nod as a go ahead.

"My ex and I were arguing because I was breaking up with him and uh he slapped me and Naya my knight and shining armour stepped in. later that night Naya came over for one of our movie nights and I was sitting at the piano singing when I stood up and she kissed me. It sort of developed from there where in a sort of silent relationship then my dad died and she came with me. She kept me grounded and helped me sort through things and then one day I was having a sort of bad day it was three weeks after the funeral?" I said turning to Naya once again making sure I had the right week once again getting a node.

"Yeah three weeks after the funeral we were going to mine and Chasing Cars came on the song we play at his funeral. I kind of decided it would be easier to ignore what I was feeling but we or I was in the car and the song came on and it all sort of caught up with me. Naya never left my side not once even when I was a babbling idiot that night we decided to make it official well for us we waited to tell people for a little while."

"I'm glad you're talking care of her Naya but does that mean you've been to the haunted house?" Ellen asked making us laughing.

"Yes and when she says it's haunted it haunted. That thing text we saying defiantly numerous times and kept turning the bedroom light on and off, I ain't cool with that."

"Now in a minute Demi you're going to be singing for us a new song that has been released today and all the proceeds are going to charity." Ellen said asking if she was right.

"Yes, all the proceeds are going to Cast for recovery who helped me with my recovery and in honorary of my dad I started the Lovato scholarship with them where I pay for one person treatment at a time. The Songs called Nightingale for my dad and a friend who died when I was younger you guys will be the first to see it live well hear it, it doesn't go on sale for another hour." I said smiling.

"She hasn't even let me hear it yet." Naya added.

"That's mean but in all honesty good on you it's a very Nobel thing to be doing you're defiantly a good role model but first we couldn't have our favourite people come here and not give them something." Ellen said before some guy came on carrying the biggest basket of things I'd ever seen how he can carry that I beyond me. "This is for little Daya I love Ellen onesies and whole other pile of baby things t-shirts for you guys when no one other than me in it and some other things in there for you guys from Portia and I." Ellen said as well all stood up.

"Awww thank you." Naya and I said taking our turn to hug the host.

"Naya Rivera and Demi Lovato everybody, Here's Demi with her new song Nightingale so please folks go out and buy it." Ellen said while I got ready to sing Ellen and Naya standing beside each other an arm around each other's waist.

"I can't sleep tonight

Wide awake and so confused

Everything's in line

But I am bruised

I need a voice to echo

I need a light to take me home

I kinda need a hero

Is it you?

I never see the forest for the trees

I could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind

I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?

Sing to me

I know you're there

You could be my sanity

Bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale

Somebody speak to me

Cause I'm feeling like hell

Need you to answer me

I'm overwhelmed

I need a voice to echo

I need a light to take me home

I need a star to follow

I don't know

I never see the forest for the trees

I could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind

I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?

Sing to me

I know you're there

You could be my sanity

Bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale

I don't know what I'd do without you

Your words are like a whisper cutting through

As long as you are with me here tonight

I'm good

Can you be my nightingale?

Feels so close

I know you're there

Oh, nightingale

Sing to me

I know you're there

'Cause baby you're my sanity

You bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale

Oh

Mm, mm

Mm"

**NAYA'S POV **

Wow, holy fuck I don't think there is a dry eye in this place. That was beautiful especially after that verse 'I don't know what I'd do without you, Your words are like a whisper cutting through, As long as you are with me here tonight, I'm good'. The part where she went oh and raised her arms above her arms a little higher above her head with every oh they look in her eye the way she sang it the look on her face she looked beautiful it was stunning.

After the show we got someone to put the basket in my car before we left sharing a kiss before we went our separate way. Of course I had to tell her how proud of her I was and the song was amazing Nightingale my new favourite song.

**DEMI'S POV **

I was nervous about the performance but I couldn't ask for it to go any better. After the show Naya and I said our goodbyes before she headed to work then I headed to tiffany's to get a necklace made up. It was a sort of pendant for heart pendants with mine and Naya's birth stone and the babies will be one on either side but I will get them added closer to the time it's just better to get it done now.

Today, today is a good day.

**A/N – The song at the end Nightingale is one of Demi's songs my favourite song in the world followed by her sing warrior. **Hey guys just want to say thanks for all the support hope you all are liking the story so far, for all the favs and follows. A very special thanks to A Fannamedsam and Guest for the reviews you guys are freaking awesome….. As always any questions just PM me hopefully it won't be too long to the next update.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**NAYA'S POV **

So today is the day my girl gets meet her sister that she has never meet before. To be honest with you I can see by the look on her face that she is shitting it. I'm sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard legs stretched out in front of me while Demi walks in and out her walk in wardrobe trying to pick an outfit. I swear to god this must be her fifth one but every time she doesn't think it's good enough no matter how many times I try to tell her otherwise.

I know that she wants to impress this Amber chick but and excuse me for being brutally honest here, She shouldn't have to. Dem shouldn't have to dress up and be someone that she's not if Amber doesn't like her for who she is then Amber doesn't deserve her in her life. I'm not saying that Amber is a bad person for all I know she is the nicest person in the world but what I think Demi has to realise it that she has nothing to prove to this older sister nothing what so ever. One thing for sure she hurts my girl then I will kick her ass from here to Kingdom come.

Okay this is the sixth outfit she's starting to get to annoyed as am I so I'm putting my foot down if she changes her outfit one more time them I'm going to kick her ass. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed I made my way over to her just before she has a chance to go back and change. I took her hand in mine spinning her around to face me placing my hand on her hip while removing my hand from her wrist using it to cup her cheek making her beautiful chocolate eyes meet mine. Seriously her eyes are like melted chocolate is captivating.

"Baby girl, you look beautiful you don't have to keep changing she ain't gonna care what your wearing. Don't worry so much it's going to be just fine darling, she will love you." I said running my thumb over her smooth skin as she leaned into my touch.

"That's easy for you to say you don't have to meet some long lost half-sister you ain't ever seen before." She snapped, we are feisty this morning. "I'm sorry angel." She added resting her forehead on my shoulder as I wrapped both arms around her holding me against her.

"It's okay, I know your nervous but think about it this way she's willing to meet up with you while on a business trip so that's gotta say something she wants to meet you." I said using my right hand to run my fingers through her hair.

"I look okay?" She mumbled against my shoulder.

"You look beautiful." I replied. I ain't lying she looks beautiful in a pair of black maternity jeans and a 'Guns 'n' Roses muscle t-shirt and a black blazer. As far as I'm concerned she would look good in a brown paper bag.

"What would I ever do without you?" She asked looking up at me with a smile.

"I think you would be just fine without me." I replied back smiling down at her brushing some hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear before she leaned in pressing our lips together.

"I love you." Demi said her smiling getting bigger as she leaned back a little so our noses were touching.

"I love you too." I replied with a smile. "Now if you and Max don't leave now then you are going to be late." I replied.

"Okay, okay I'm going." She replied stealing another kissing. Grinning I watched her as she made her way out but before she even had a chance to leave my arms properly I gave her a little smack on the backside. "You'll be fine" I added as she looked over her shoulder giving me the evil eye even though she is smiling.

Speaking about being late if I don't get my ass out of this house then I will be late for shooting, work on a Saturday.

**DEMI'S POV**

So I have an hour and a half before I have to be at the contestants house to help get them ready for the live show tonight but first they have to get costumes and all that ready so that has given me this time to meet up with Amber the sister I never I had. Saying I ain't nervous would be a lie if honest I'm scared what if she doesn't like me or we get close and then she decides that all the attention the press will give her and who I am gets to her and she don't like the real me and decides she is better off without me.

I know it's not really fare on her we've only had conversation on the phone or through texting and already I'm judging her. So this what I am going to do I am going to march into that restaurant and have an conversation with her while we eat some brunch and max's sits watching from the bar. Normally if I was just going about my day to day life I won't always take Max unless there is a high possibility of getting spotted but ever since I have been pregnant he has been attached to my side. At first it was annoying as hell but I will do anything to protect these babies so Naya, Max and I all sat down and talked about it all agreeing it was the best idea.

The thing about Max is he isn't just a bodyguard he's a friend, he's like a very over protective brother. He's constantly telling me he would do anything for me and Naya day or night even saying if I crave ice-cream in the middle of the night then just to call him and he would bring some across. Not to mention when I was in Disney Land to sing the theme song from Frozen 'Let It Go' he came on all the rides including rollercoasters despite the fact he is shit scared of heights. I couldn't ask for a better person to protect Naya and I's little family.

Anyway he escorted me inside where I was shown to a table while he sat at the bar where he had full view of the place and me without being too far away from me. I was only waiting for about five minutes before Max gave me the head nod that she was here but it felt like it was five hours. I had just a text so I pulled out my phone to quickly check it just in case it was important. Smiling I noticed the text was from Naya saying 'No matter what happens I love you but don't worry everything will be fine.' Grinning like an idiot I quickly typed back 'Thank you angel, I love you too'.

I was busy smiling at my cell phone like a fucking Idiot I never even noticed Amber had been shown to the table and was now standing at the other side 'till I heard say my name. When I did hear her say my name it made me look up and well Wow she looks like Dallas in fact you can most defiantly tell we are sisters. Now I have no idea what to do, do I tell her to sit down do I give her a hug what.

"Amber?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, mind if I sit?" She asked gesturing to the seat across from me.

"Sorry yes please sit." I said just in time for the waiter to come over to take our orders thankfully we both knew what we were wanting to eat.

"Why didn't you ever contact me before?" I blurted out, "Sorry that was really blunt." I said, I could have been more tact about asking that.

"I didn't want you to think I wanted anything from you, I want to a relationship I'd like to get to you and Naya and well the baby and I would like you all to get to know my kids and husband." She replied referring to her daughter 8 Natalie, her son 6 Ross and her husband Rory.

"I would like that too." I smiled.

"Do you know what you're having?" She asked smiling back at me, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Yeah we're having one of each but it's a secret only a few other people know we are planning on doing an announcement after they are born."

You have no idea how grateful I am that this wasn't awkward between us. We talked practically the whole time she a really nice person smart and funny not that they matter what does matter she doesn't seem too bothered about my swearing or anything like that. After we ate it was pretty much time to go we did end up fighting about who was paying but in the end I won we even shared a hug. We agreed to keep in touch with each other and she said that hopefully she and her husband and kids will get back to see us well when she isn't on a work trip.

After lunch Max and I got back in the car where we headed to the x-factor set time to get things started after next week is the finale of the show. I talked about this way Naya the other night before I did it but this is my last year on the X-Factor. Next year I want to focus on the twins, Naya and music and Naya said as long as it's what I want, then to go for it. So that is just what I did.

Of course while on the way to said studios I had to call Naya and see if she was free. I told her how it all went which of course she had to have her moment and say I told you so. She did say that she was glad it went okay then I told her about the whole thing before we arrived just in time for my girl to be called back.

(ABOUT HALF AN HOUR BEFORE THE SHOW)

Now that I am all ready for the show we have about half an hour before start and if I am right Kelly and Paulina should be joining me in the green soon Simon is always last and Naya to should be here any minute. A little board waiting for the others to join me I turned up the radio as Passenger 'Let her go' come on, I love this song. I was just about to take a seat when arms wrapped around my waist spinning me around. Then next thing I knew we were dancing with my head on her shoulder as was my hand my other one in hers as for her left arm it was wrapped around my waist.

"Hey beautiful" Naya whispered in my ear as my eyes slipped shut savouring the moment, however I know fine well that Kelly and Pau Pau are watching.

"Hey gorgeous." I whisper back dropping a kiss on her neck.

Are moment was interrupted when the song changed to Wilson Phillips 'Hold on' which Kelly and Pau Pau got all excited about and started dancing now the four of us are dancing although Naya and I are no longer slow dancing. We were all dancing, singing and laughing a long when Simon joined us but none of the four of us seemed to care we just kept doing it while he looked at us like we were a bunch of aliens.

Now that we have had a little dance a long I'm bloody knackered so I sat on the couch soon followed by Naya who sat so close to me that she might as well be sitting on my knee anyway the other two joined us to. Still laughing Simon now sitting down but he was still looking at us like we have been taking over. I smiled though when Naya rested her head on my shoulder and started running her hand over my bump tracing patterns but then her hand started getting lower and lower on my bump and well that's a no, well just because.

"Naya, please can you, hand up her please?" I said, I'm almost one hundred percent sure my cheeks are as red as a fire truck.

"Sorry darling." She laughed.

"Girl, no you ain't" Kelly laughed turning her head to look at us. Oh my god this is like when I got caught staring at Naya's boobs at home in Dallas.

"Your right I ain't." Naya grinned pretty proud with herself sitting up.

"Guys," I exclaimed.

"Don't you three know nothing you can't talk about sex in front of a pregnant woman makes them want it even more?" Simon grinned I think I just threw up in my mouth.

"Eww Simon please don't ever say that again never ever that was like getting sex advice from my ninety year old grandmother." I said making a gaging notion making the others laugh.

"What you think Eric got here by a stork dropped him off with Dumbo?" He said raising one eyebrow.

"Yes when it comes to you yes, god there are something a 21 year doesn't need to know?" I said shuddering.

"Says the pregnant woman." Now he is just annoying the shit out of me and the show ain't even started yet.

"Simon stopping picking on my lady." Naya said just before we were called to get ready to go out. Standing up I gave Naya a chaste kiss before telling her I would meet her back stage after the show then leaving.

Thankfully the show was amazing however I didn't stick around too much longer after instead Naya and I headed home I'm exhausted. Naya changed into a sexy as hell silk night dress while I changed into nothing but a muscle t-shirt much like the Guns 'n' roses one I was wearing this morning and panties. Once we were both changed Naya slipped under the covers lying on her back knowing that if I was to hot I would be lying on my side with no covers. Tonight though I was just fine so I throw one leg over and arm over snuggling in using her chest as a pillow as she wrapped her arms around my waist.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**DEMI'S POV **

So today while Naya and Lea are away shopping or something Dianna and I are going to out at ours today. A couple of days ago it came to our attentions that the two of us never really spend any time together just the two of us we always have our half's with us so we decided that was what we are going to do today. I'm lounging on the couch wearing sweat and a thin strapped vest top when there was knock on the door followed by it opening Di shouting it was just her but I was expecting it to be her. Smiling she walked over kissing my check before going to the kitchen putting the ice-cream in the fridge we ran out and a pregnant woman should never be without ice-cream, ever.

"What was the aim here?" She asked sitting beside me looking at the coffee table looking at the various colours of nail varnish.

"Uh paint my toes." I pouted.

"How'd that work for you, honey?" She asked with a smirk.

"I can't fucking reach." I huffed making her laugh. Still grinning like an idiot Di got up and turned on some music before picking up the colours one at a time till we came to one that I like. Silently she picked my feet up placing them on her lap before she started painting my nails.

I don't how long it's been since I've done this with anyone sometimes I kinda miss doing these things but I wouldn't trade a thing in my life, but then I've never known any different really I was seven when I got my first acting gig and the was barney. Even though being in the spot light got me into some pretty crazy things and for a while fucked with my head there still isn't anything in this world I would change my life for.

One thing I am going to do today is getting to know Dianna better sure we see each other every week and we are like best friends we still don't know all that much about each other apart from what the magazines say. I'm more interested in the part she doesn't let the whole world see. Like the other day I did this video called The Real Me. All it is really is me saying despite what people see I don't just wake up looking perfect I still have to put up with hair and make-up, I still get nervous before doing shows the way I see it if you don't get nervous you don't care and if you don't care then you don't deserve to be doing this job. Oh yeah I said like despite what you see I'm still a person I still struggle with things and cry movies and is scared of things like needles and spiders god I hate those little things.

"So tell me Dianna I've got Lea's side of the story of you two getting together and falling in love but I want to know your side." I asked grinning, although the base line of the story is the same every person always has something different to add on how they feel in love after all a couple is two different people.

"Well I think it all started for me is when we were living together as roommates. Okay no that's a lie when we first meet we did nothing but flirt. Then we become roommates and one night I came home after dinner with my little brother Jason and there was a first audition of my favourite book 'Alice through the looking glass' on my bed and from then well I've been a little like a love sick puppy." She said with this sparkle in her eyes that I have notice is reserved just for Lea. "What about you Lea and I obviously watched you both on Ellen so we know that story but when did you know you were in love with Nay?"

"When we went home to my parent's house everyone was out I think Naya was in bed I was up for a glass of juice and mom decided to confront me on the whole Nay thing cause the night before I may or may not have got caught staring at her boobs in my own little world. Anyway the next day momma and I were alone and well she called me on it and she said to me and quote 'Baby if you think you love Naya then you never really were in love with Wilmer in the first place.' Then we went to our rooms well I did and I was leaning against the door frame watching her sleep she was cuddled up looking so cute and momma came up behind me to say night and I turned to her and said 'Momma I don't think I know I love her'."

Telling Dianna about that night is making me smile standing there watching her cuddled up and I looked at her and I knew I don't know how I did but I did. Leaning against the door frame and she was doing this thing in her sleep that's just so cute she rubs her cheek on the pillow the one I had replaced my body with and she pulled it closer, tighter and rubbed her nose against it. That was the moment I knew right then I thought out of now where 'I fucking love her' surprising myself so I took a moment to think about it just as mamma came up and kissed my check and that's when I said to her 'Momma I don't think I know I love her'.

Smiling Dianna looked at me after placing the varnish on the table now that she is finished.

"We have pretty amazing women don't we." Dianna said like she was boasting about them to the world.

"Fucking amazing women." I replied. "You know I went to my lawyer the other week just updating a few things and I realized her name can't legally go on the birth certificate and Wilmer's sure as hell isn't going on it he's signed his rights away so I got adoption papers drawn up, I talked it over with my lawyer and everything first and he thought it was a good idea. If Nay signs them then we will both be the twin's legal parents. If anything every happens to me I want them to stay with her because she is there mommy and I don't want anything or anyone to have any chance to take them away from her."

"You know for a 21 year old you are a very wise person. Honestly I think she will love it. If ain't talking about you then it's the twins if not the four of you. I've never seen her like this before, you know when she speaks about you she has this smile and a look in her eyes that only ever appears when she I speaking about you or the twins. You do the same."

"I do?" I asked smiling only for Dianna to nod yes. "You know you and Lea do the same thing."

"Bloody hell we're all whipped." She commented making us laugh.

Anyway it was like half eleven in the morning when Dianna arrive so it was pretty near lunch and none of us really want to cook so she has nipped down to the little place about ten minutes away to go and get the four of us lunch since our better halves should be here soon. When she came back she had grabbed the mail for me but you know pregnant and hungry mail could wait I shall open it once I've feed us. We ate in silence but it was a comfortable one then after while Di nipped to the bathroom I opened the mail when I came across one from my doctor, some DVD and a note.

"What's that?" Dianna asked sitting down beside me again.

"A DVD and a note from my doctor it just says I have to watch to prepare myself since she knows I've never seen it before but she isn't telling me what because she know that I won't watch it then,"

Shrugging Dianna tells me we should watch since the doctor obviously thinks that its important so struggled a little to get up but she took pity on me and popped it in the DVD player for me. At first it was like a home movie of this couple who were having a baby, just things like them getting the nursery ready and shopping and craving and her the lady describing each stage of the pregnancy. Then it happed and she went into labour and you know there is a damn good reason I've never watched anyone give birth even on the telly because it makes me feel sick and it scares me.

We got to the part just before the baby comes out and I was hoping the camera would stay at head height since I don't ever need to see this. I'm already gagging then the baby appears and we get to see the whole fucking thing but as soon as the baby pops out that's enough for me I have to all but run to the bathroom. Dianna an awesome friend that she is was there in seconds holding my hair back for me while rubbing circles on me. I never even heard the door open but the next thing I know I hear Naya's voice just as I flush and lean my head on the could surface of the cupboards under the sink as Nay crouches down in front of me Di holding Lea against her side.

"Are you okay darling?" She asked reaching out tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"That's disgusting you know I like the Dumbo version of how babies come into the world I never ever want to see that again. We just watched some lady give birth my doctor sent me a DVD to prepare since she knew wouldn't watch it so we did. Nay it was horrible and gross and now I'm traumatized." I said wide eyed. I will never ever un-see that ever.

Naya just leans in and kisses my check and pulls me into a cuddle laugh if you like but you ain't the one who has to do that. My momma should get a medal, she did that three times. Once I had gathered myself together I cleaned my teeth I joined everyone in the living room sitting next to my girl. Naya smiled at me before leaning and a kissing me smiling against my lips before I whispered hi against hers to which she whispered hi back against mine.

By the time that I had come back through from the bathroom someone had turned the TV so the DVD was no longer playing thankfully. Lea and Dianna stayed till about eight where we did as many girly things as possible like doing each other's hair and facemasks things like. Once they left Naya and I lay on the couch for a while and cuddled before we headed to bed and snuggled up there.

**(A FEW DAYS LATER SUNDAY NIGHT) **

So tonight is the results for the finals of the x-factor to which I get to perform a song on stage and normally I would sing one of my own songs but tonight I want to do something more special for Naya so I am singing a cover of a song that already means so much to me. As usual before the show before we are already we are all hanging in the green area including Naya, I gotta say though my girl looks more nervous than I do.

"Hey guys there is a blank space here I thought there was going to be a guest performance so why isn't is on the schedule?" I asked looking though said schedule so that I could double check what time I was performing at and right after where there should be another it's a smiley face.

"There is." Simon adds simply not even bothering looking up from his cell phone.

"Well can someone tell me?" I asked them looking at them all to see the other three judges with smiles on their faces and Naya looks like she is about to get caught with her hands in the cookie jar. Which brings me to the question what in the hell is going on here.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked but I was interrupted by someone telling me that my family had arrive they always come to see my finale show and this time since I ain't coming back it is my final show.

Smiling I got up with the help of Naya, I got six weeks left and I'm carrying twins so I don't have the smallest of bumps. As soon as I was on my feet Maddie tried her hardest to give Naya and I a cuddle at the same time so we sandwiched her in the middle of us then when she let go we said hi to everyone else before I introduced them to everyone. Then I noticed while Kelly, Paulina and I were playing with Mads that My Momma, Eddie and Dallas were talking quietly with Naya.

"Can someone please tell me what in the hell is going on here?" I asked getting annoyed, my little outburst causing everyone to turn and look at me.

"Stop being so nosy Demetria and watch your language around your sister." My momma scolded me, you ain't ever too old to get a telling off from your Momma.

"You all are annoying me." I huffed as Naya came over and sat beside me kissing my check.

"Aww come on baby don't be like that." She said after kissing my cheek.

"Nope I'm mad at you all." I said unimpressed.

"I haven't done anything." Maddie said pouting so I leaned over the best I could and kissed her cheek tapping the tip of her nose. "Everyone bar you." I added. "But to make it up to me one of you can baby sit while I teach Naya how to surf I miss surfing."

Unfortunately we never got to finish out conversation because it was time for us to go and for Naya and my family to go and take their seats. Whatever the hell they are planning if they embarrass me well there shall be trouble. When it was time for me to go back stage and get ready Naya was already there waiting for me leaning against something.

"Hey baby what are you doing here?" I asked looping my earpieces over my ears so I could pop them in.

"I wanted to say good luck and give you a good luck kiss before you went on." She said smiling wrapping her arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around her neck being careful not to smack her on the head with the microphone. "You'll be amazing, we will meet you in your dressing room after the show…Love you darling." Naya added before pulling me into a chaste passionate kiss.

"I love you too." I replied before we let go of each other so she could sit down before I started.

A couple of minutes later I was in position to go onto stage then when the called my name announcing me I carefully walked in to the stage that was covered in smoke from dry ice and lit candles with a background of a sunset. Smiling I waved as I headed straight for the mic on the stand in the front and centre of the stage and smiled at Naya when our eyes caught, then I was asked how I was feeling and a little talk before I was asked what I was singing and if it was a cover.

"Yeah it's a cover of a song that means a lot to me, well it's a special song it was just something I wanted to do a special song for a special person since it's my last show tonight." I said grinning my hand running over my bump.

"Who might I ask is this special person, it's not Simon is it?" the presenter asks.

"As much as I love Simon no this song is for my beautiful girlfriend Naya Rivera, who is here tonight with my family." I replied then he finally announced that I was going to be singing Gravity by Sara Bareilles, Naya and I's song in away apart from here comes the sun.

Finally the music started so I took a deep breath and found Naya in the crowed locking our eyes together as I began to sing.

"Something always brings me back to you

It never takes too long.

No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here

'till the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.

You keep me without chains.

I never wanted anything so much than to drown

In your love and not feel your reign.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall

Another moment into your gravity.

Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm

Supposed to be.

But you're onto me and all over me.

You love me 'cause I'm fragile.

When I thought that I was strong.

But you touch me for a little while and all my

Fragile strength is gone

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall

Another moment into you're gravity.

Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm

Supposed to be.

But you're on to me and all over me.

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see

That you're everything I think I need here on the ground.

But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't

Seem to let you go

The one thing that I still know is that you're

Keeping me down

You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

You're onto me, on to me and all over…

Something always brings me back to you

It never takes too long."

When I finish singing everyone is standing and clapping when I notice Naya smiling dapping tears away from under her eyes with a tissue Kelly had given her. That's when I notice momma, Eddie, Kelly, Paulina are crying even Simon has a tear rolling down his cheek. The presenter goes over and asks Simon what he thinks and he says I look beautiful and that was the best performance and version of that song he has ever seen.

We go to a break next which gives me time to go give Naya a quick kiss before joining the others at the judges table where they all give me a cuddle telling me how well I did. What happened next well it was the second best surprise of my life, the twins were a surprise and as a mom I have to say they are the best surprise. I never even noticed that Naya had left her seat to you can imagine the surprise on my face when she came on the stage singing Here Comes The Sun with Lean and Dianna as back-up singers.

That ain't even the best part no the best part was when they started singing Jason Derulo 'Marry me'. Just at the last verse Lea and Dianna came around helping me standing bringing be to stand behind my chair as Naya began to make her way over to me. Then before I knew what was happening on the third last line Simon handed Naya a box which she opened then on the last line got down on one knee holding the ring out. Gasping I covering my mouth with my hands my eyes watering and then she asked me and I swear to god you could hear a pin drop in this place.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato will you marry me?" She asked.

"Yes!" I said happily as she stood up and slid the ring on my finger before pulling me into a cuddle.

So after they show I discovered that everyone knew but me Naya had even asked Eddie for permission and my mom and well all my sisters.

Fucking Hell I'm getting married to the girl of my dreams and I couldn't be happier.


	13. Chapter 13

**NAYA'S POV **

We're lying snuggled in bed we'll I'm snuggled into my fiancé Demi's side who is lying on her back running her hands over her bump with her head propped up on a pillow against the headboard. I'm like almost a hundred percent sure that she thinks I am still sleeping but it's been at least twenty minutes since I've been asleep. Occasionally I will open my eyes and see if she noticed but for the rest of the time I have been peeking through my eyes watching her talk to our unborn twins. She hates it when she knows I've watching her talk to her bump because she gets embarrassed.

I don't why there is plenty more things that we have done that she can get well more embarrassed at but every time I catch her doing it she blushes and looks like a kitten that caught stealing those catnip chocolate buttons. I on the other happen to think it is one of the most beautiful things in the world especially when the morning sun makes her glow even more that she already is making her look even radiant. Its moment like this when we aren't famous no one knows we are simply just us no one special to other people. At the same time I'm glad am an actress and Demi's an well everything singer, songwriter, musician and an actress I'm begging to think there isn't anything in this world she can't do.

She laughing away at something I don't know what but I can't help it I open my eyes to watch her as her laughter dies down. Suddenly it's quiet but a comfortable one then Demi breaks the silence and then the next words that fall out her mouth makes me smile and my heat swell. Demetria Lovato is going to make one hell of a mother in a good way of course.

"I love you both so much and so does you mommy and I love her so much. You know I never thought I could love three people so much but I was wrong every day I love you three more and more. I know aren't going to have a dad but you have your Mommy and she is more than you will ever need so if I ever hear of you two using against her that you aren't DNA linked then I will kick your asses from here to space because that woman will has done more for you both while you're in their living it large than he will ever do. The most important thing is we love you both." I hear her whisper her words bring a smile to my face and a tear to my eye.

Smiling as I reached out I ran my along her jawline I could lie this for the rest of my life and not give one little fuck. My actions make her turn her head to look at me in surprise as I go to cup her cheek running my thumb over her smooth skin as our eyes lock. "I love you too." I said. In six weeks we got to meet those babies and I couldn't be more excited.

"I'm sorry I never meant to upset you." She almost panicking seeing my watery eyes.

"Oh no honey you never upset me, I've just never felt so loved in my life before." I replied leaning up pressing my lips against hers.

"Well you are most defiantly loved her angel." She whispers against my lips.

Unfortunately as much as I would love to have lay there all day with mu girl I have to get up and get to studio since we are trying to cram as much as my filming in as possible before take time off when the twins are born. Demi on the other hand is going to the studio to make some music.

It's funny well it's not really funny, anyway as I was saying it funny how one moment or one phone call change your whole life. We were having our lunch break when my phone started vibrating in my pocket but not only did this phone call it have the chance to change Lea's life to not just mine. I never recognised the number but I answer it and well I will never forget those words that nurse said.

Your fiancé and her friend Dianna have been in an accident, your fiancé is in labour and her friend has a broken arm. It's too early though Demi and I were going to be looking for baby names tonight and chirst Lea. Hanging up the phone I run and find Lea and tell her what happened before we tell the producer what has happened then we get in our cars and drive to the hospital. You're probably thinking why we didn't take one car but when someone is in hospital you never know when you will need a car and what for.

As soon as we were parked we ran straight inside Lea heading to the ER while I headed up to the maternity unit with promises to keep each other up dated. Very annoyingly when I got to the nurses station no one was there so I waited like an idiot bouncing up and down. Finally and young nurse that looks about ten ask if there is something she can help me with then tells me where to go, one thing for sure she isn't old enough to be out of high school so there ain't no way in hell she is going near my girl. Of course by the time that I have done that and filled out all the paper work that they needed and called Demi's family I had been joined my Lea and Dianna who had her arms plastered and had a few scrapes cuts and bruises on her face and like ten stiches on her forehead.

Finally we were aloud in, well I went in Lea and Dianna waited in the waiting area I did make sure to tell my blonde friend that it wasn't her fault even though she was driving but they were stopped at a red light when a drunk ran said red light straight into the front of Dianna's car.

I ran looking for her room eventually finding her private room to which I ran straight in. The sight I saw almost made me cry she looks so venerable hooked up to drips and monitors cuts on her and bruises and a moon boot on her right leg and a monitor on her bump. Her head was resting against the back of the pillows and she had her eyes closed so I shut the door behind me practically falling over my feet so I could be by her side.

"Demi." I said pulling her into cuddle then kissing her before pulling back so I could get a good look at her tear stained face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said tears falling from those beautiful eyes of hers as she clings to the blue dress I am wearing one of Santana's outfits.

"Hey darling you have nothing to be sorry for that drunk driver who ran the red light on the other hand has a hell of a lot to be sorry for," I said pulling back so that I could look at her in the eyes tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's too soon, Oh god Dianna." She said beginning to ramble as I sat beside her in the chair pulling it right up to her bed.

"I know darling but the doctors will do everything they can, as for Dianna a broken arm cuts and bruises but she's fine and I called your mom they are on their way from ours as we speak." I replied running my thumbs across the back of her hand. Demi then explained to me they were giving her something to try and stop her labour but it wasn't working she also told me that has had no pain killers she is point blank refusing them. It's hard enough trying to get her to take cough mixer let along strong as hell pain killers, my girl truly is a warrior but I do get where she is coming from.

She's right on one thing though it's far too early for them to making their arrival yet. I'm not going to wallow though right now Demi needs me so I'm going to be here and I'm going to be strong for her and the babies. Sometimes I forget that Dem is only twenty one she's barley out her teens but she is so wise and mature it's unbelievable, despite that though she is still only twenty one. The look on her face says it all it's a mixture of pain, worry but the look of fear in her eyes that's the big one and if I'm being honest I'm shitting myself but seeing her like that its breaking heart, ain't no one who should have to feel like this.

I had here maybe fifteen minutes when the doctor came in to check on things and see how my girl and my babies are doing turns out Demi is only three centimetres dilated but that stuff they are giving her to stop the labour isn't working. The doctor also tells me that Demi's family is here so once she leave we share a kiss and I promise her to come right back. I make sure that she was okay as she tells me just to bring everyone back before o leave making my way to the waiting room where I find them all sitting there.

"You guys come back for now, only three centimetres dilated that damn crap they are giving her ain't working, room 1190." I said as they all began making their way but as I turned around to walk with them Dianna Demi's mom took my hand in hers stopping me from going anywhere.

It was strange but in a good way she took my left hand in hers and used her right hand to cup my cheek. She gave me a small smile before leaning over a little to see if we were alone which we are. She looks me dead in the eyes with that small smile running her thumb across my cheek, it's like she is seeing right through my wall I built in order to be strong for the woman I love.

"I know all about Demi but how are you doing that's your babies and fiancé in that room there." She asked, Demi has given me the same look before it's a little weird.

"And that's your daughter and grandchildren in there?" I replied trying to take the conversation away from me, but my response just makes her giggle.

"Don't avoid the question darling." My soon to be mother in law replied.

"I'm scared shitless." I replied looking down my shoulders sagging.

"Everything will be okay." She replied pulling me into a hug.

Once we part I thank her before we catch up with the others quickly, just so she doesn't get a surprise I knock on the door to her private before opening it popping my head to make sure it's okay for everyone to come. The first one is Maddie who instantly runs to her sister's side hugging her soon followed by Di our friend not her mom. I can hear the blonde whisper she is sorry over and over again as she hugs Demi who cups her cheek kisses the tip of her nose and tells our friend that it isn't her fault as she is right it's not.

Remember early when I said that sometimes I forget that a few years ago she was a teenager well that has just been brought to light even more now. The last person to give Demi a hug is her mom and as soon as Demi sees her the word Momma tumbles out her mouth as tears fall from her eyes causing her mother to bundle her into her arms the best she could. Seeing her there asking for her momma all bruised and hurt and in pain she looks like a little girl and a terrified one at that. If I could take all the pain and fix this or trade places with her then by heck I would do it in a heartbeat.

About an hour later the doctor comes back to do another exam but she says she will come back in five minutes once Demi has had a chance to say bye to everyone who informs us that they were going to wait in the waiting room. There one person though she stops from going anywhere, see everyone needs their mom.

"Wait no Momma can you still with us, please don't leave." She said using her free hand to reach out and grab her hand.

"Of course sweetheart." Dianna replied going around the other side of the bed so she could sit in the other seat next to her daughter.

**(36 HOURS LATER) **

"Naya I can't do this anymore, I'm tired and it hurts." Demi said her voice as tired as she looks breaking slightly as she speaks. It's been thirty six gad damn hours and her waters still haven't broken yet.

"I know baby but not long now and soon enough we will have two beautiful babies at the end of this." I replied pressing our foreheads together as I press a kiss against her lips, but then she starts laughing.

"Oh that's a bad idea, Nay can you help me to the toilet please I gotta pee." She grinned tiredly.

Smiling back I help her out of the bed and take her to the toilet that is attached to the room, even her hospital room in en-suit. Once I know that she is okay I leave shutting the door behind me and wait like two feet outside of the door you never know what might happen. Either way there was no way in hell that was long enough her to pee the door was barely shut when it opened again and she was standing there holding her bump with a strange look on her face.

"So either I just peed myself or my water just brook and I really hope it's the second one because well that just fucking gross." She said looking at me but then her mom starts to laugh making us turn and look at the older women like she has grown four more heads.

"Naya you help her back into bed and I will find a doctor because you two are going to meets your babies very soon." Dianna said walking over to us kissing both our cheeks before leaving.

Doing as I was told I helped my fiancé back into bed and made sure she was comfy sitting on the bed beside her one arm wrapped around her shoulder her left hand in mine while holding her right hand in my right hand so that she can lean against me. That's just what she does she leans back against me resting her head on my shoulder burying her face in the crock of my neck groaning and squeezing my hands rather tightly as another contraction comes.

It must be about an hour later and we still didn't have our babies but Dianna was right it was her waters breaking. One thing for sure Demi is getting fed up with the doctor telling her to push because I can hear her whispering and swearing at her under her breath. It would almost be funny but she is squeezing the hell out if my left hand and Dianna's hand even though I haven't moved since I sat on her bed and her mom went to get the doctor but Demi wanted to hold her Moms hand to and well I can't argue with that.

"One more big push Demi and you two ladies will get to meet baby number one." The doctor said looking up at us.

"Then you fucking do it, better yet reach in there and pull them out, I'm done it hurts like fuck and I'm tired, I can't do this anymore." She said painting as she turned her head to me rubbing her sweaty forehead against me.

"Yes you can baby I know you can do it." I said resting my head on top of hers.

"Ready push" The doctor said and despite her little rant seconds ago she does as she's told and pushes and well not that I complaining well I am but fucking hell she has some grip on her I think she broke my hand.

"It's a girl." The doctor said now holding our daughter and she's beautiful. Our daughter brought over to us where I get to cut her umbilical cord before she is placed on Demi's chest and now Demi, her mom and I are all crying as Dianna takes picture on her cell phone.

Soon enough though our little girl is taken off and whisked off to be checked over. It's not long though before Demi is told to start pushing again so that we can meet our son. It's pretty much the same thing the exact same things she says to him when she told to push but this time it isn't the same ending. No when our son comes into this world he isn't crying, we don't get to hold him or anything he is just handed off to a nurse then is rushed off to NICU.

"What's going on why isn't he crying, Naya what's happening?" Demi asked that fear back in her voice.

"I don't know baby, it will be okay." I replied kissing her temple hoping to god that I am right and everything will be okay. So god I know well I never really pray but if you ever grant me any of my prayer please out of them all let it be this one please for them let our babies be okay.

**A/N- wow guys thanks for all the support and reviews and sorry about the cliff hanger but I wanted add a little drama. As usual anything you want to know feel free to PM me other than that I hope you all are liking the story so far. I don't know how many chapters are left but I pretty sure nowhere near finished however what do you guys think about a squeal to this story when its finished in the feature. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**NAYA'S POV **

I never gave birth and that was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Thirty six hours of watching her in pain before it was time for her to push. Thirty six hours of pain we walked from her room to the waiting room about hundred and ten times and around her room before she would end up back in the same place that she started off in her bed. I never her side unless she needed something like food or a drink or I did apart from one time when I went out to go and get the three of us a drink of water and discovered Maddie sitting alone in the waiting room. Sitting beside her wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against my side.

For a few minutes we sit in silence as I ran my fingers though her hair while she snuggles into me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked quietly so that I don't scare her.

"Di and Lea have gone to the canteen for something to eat, Dallas is updating Amber and Dad has gone to the bathroom." She replied tiredly as she moves so that she is lying with her head on my knee.

"You should get some sleep, I don't know how much longer it will be until the twins arrive." I added I think that was six hours before Demi was being told to push.

Before I even had a chance to say anything else I heard Maddie's breathing even out so I looked down to check she was a sleep with a small smile. It wasn't too long 'till Lea and Di joined us again. Smiling the blonde out done the two water bottles that were in her good hand as I stood up trading places with one of my best friends. Now Maddie lay with her head on Dianna knee who was sitting next to her girlfriend. I thanked the two woman for the water and sandwiches that they brought up for us.

Kissing my two best friends check I took the items and headed back to my girls room telling her I would be right back after asking her if she minded if I pinched one of the blackest off the pile in the corner of the room before leaving again once I had the okay. Quickly I made my way back to the waiting room that I had just left and covered Maddie with the blanket but then I also took the opportunity to snap a few picture before heading back and showing them to Demi and her momma.

Oh yeah did I mention the fact she still hasn't gotten over the hole giving birth thing disgust me there has been a vomit a few times.

**DEMI'S POV **

I knew they said it could take a while but this is ridiculous all I really want is to see my babies so that I know they are okay and take them home with my fiancé. Some of you think I am nuts for not taking the pain meds not even the gas and air but pain medication is addictive, I'm not saying all of it is but most of the strong stuff us and I'm not about to put everything I have worked for on the line because it's not just my life anymore. It's the twins and Naya's. God it hurts though like you wouldn't believe it's like I've been set on fire and am being ripped apart especially when she tells me to push.

I will admit I was a little mean when I told her to reach in there and pull them out but I was in a lot of pain, I'd been awake for god knows how many days now. Naya though, holly hell do I love that woman and my momma. Neither of them have had a wink of sleep and they have barley left my side and Naya well Naya has sat beside me in my bed nearly the whole time holding my hand or walking with me giving me massages whatever I have needed she has given. She must be as tired as I am not only is she looking after me but everyone outside in the waiting room making sure that they are okay sitting with Maddie so she could sleep while she waited for the others to come back. When my fiancé came back and showed me the picture of Maddie with her head in one of our best friends knee face buried in her stomach while said blonde looked down at her smiling running her good hand through her hair while she herself rested her headed on her girlfriends shoulder.

I was worried though is she is looking after us who in the hell is looking after my angel I know it should be me but I can barely lift my head of the pillow sometimes. Momma must have been reading my mind when Naya left to go get us food and drink when she took the picture because as soon as my fiancé left momma gave my hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at me.

"She's scared but she is okay." My momma said dropping a kiss to my temple.

"What, how'd you know what I was thinking about?" I asked her confused, how the hell did she do that.

"Demi I'm your mother I know these things and you had the same look you get on your face when you are worried about someone. Plus you were staring at her with a completely different look than the time we caught you staring at her boobs." My momma said making me laugh.

"What can I say she got nice boobs." I replied straight faced but seeing momma laugh made me laugh as she looked at the door Naya just had to walk in at the same time I was complimenting her boobs.

"Talking about my boobs are we darling?" Naya grinned walking over and sitting beside me on my bed stealing a kiss, the bliss didn't last too long though before I knew it another contraction was trying to rips its way through me, and just like every other one she holds my hand dropping kisses to the side of my head while running her fingers through my hair as I try to remember and breath through the pain. Easier said than done let me tell you.

Not to mention the fact I am still finding this absolutely disgusting so I have thrown up a few times. Not to mention when it was time to push well let's just say the pattern was push throw up which continued.

The moment when our daughter was placed on my chest and Naya started crying it was magical but then she had to be given a check-up. When our son was born well I had no idea someone's world could come crashing down so fast, he wasn't crying why wasn't he cry, something was wrong and no one was telling us why.

"What's going on why isn't he crying, Naya what's happening?" I asked panicking.

"I don't know baby, it will be okay." Naya replied kissing my temple just before they wheeled him away in an incubator.

"Baby go with him." I said looking up at Naya.

"Are you sure baby?" Naya asked cupping my face her hands tears running down our checks as I node yes to her question. "I love you baby girl." Naya said kissing my lips. "I love you too." I replied kissing her before Naya left following the nurses and our son.

Fucking hell I don't know what the hell the doctor is doing down there bust fucking hell that hurts.

**NAYA'S POV **

Once I make sure that Demi is sure I kiss her telling her I love her before I follow them. I have no idea I was standing outside NICU watching them do whatever the hell they were doing either way no one was telling a damn thing. When I do finally get to see him is hocked up to a respirator because he has trouble breathing and has a tube down his nose so he can feed because he is too little to take a bottle or breast, and he has all the usual thing heart monitor and drips. By this time his sister has joined him but she is just there for observation since she is so little.

I know Demi is going to have to get a little stronger before she can see him which is why I am thankful I have my cell phone in my pocket because I take as many photo's as possible of both my son and daughter. I look up at the clock at notice it's been three hours since I last saw Demi so I stand up ready to say good bye to my little boy. Smiling I put my hand in the slot in the incubator taking his tiny hand in mine running my thumb across the back of his hand.

"I will be back soon baby, mommy loves you." I said blowing him an air kiss before walking over to his big sister repeating the process. "Any mommy loves you to angel." I added blowing her a kiss just in time for the doctor to give me the results of my son's blood tests.

Taking my gown off I turn and look at my babies one last time before leaving and making my way to my fiancé room again. Quietly I opened to door to see Demi and Dianna fast asleep earning a smile from me, so cute, but I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say she wants to know what's happening so I sit beside her on her bed and start running the back of my fingers along her jaw bone but she simply turns her head burying it into my side. Grinning at how adorable I lean down and press my lips against hers in a lingering kiss.

"Baby, wake up darling." I said against her lips.

"No, I sleeping." She mumbled sleepily. I hate the fact that I have to wake her up but she should know what the doctors are saying. She's more awake then she is letting on because she leans up so I can wrap my arms around her shoulder and snuggle into my side again.

"Hi beautiful." I whisper as she looks up at me with a small smile.

"Hi." She replied as a tear escaped rolling down her cheek.

"Aww don't cry baby girl, he's on a respirator to help him breath because her has a lung infection sort of but the doctor sees no reason why he won't get any better. He weighs three pounds six ounces and our little girl she weighs three pounds twelve ounces she's in NICU in her own little incubator beside her brother but that's just for observation. They both have tubes down their noses but that's because they are too for a bottle or breast so a nurse is going to want you to bump so for them. Here I have some pictures." I said to her before we looked at the picture with her momma who sat on her other side who had woken up when Demi moved.

Once we had sat and looked through the all the pictures Demi asked if I could take the others to meet the twins. I do as she asks taking one in at a time since only two in at a time is aloud. Once every was has meet the twins and of course taken picture I take them back so they could see Demi liked she asked of course she told them all to go home which after a small disagreement the all agreed to it telling us they would be back tomorrow. Eddie practically had to drag his wife out the room but eventually she give in and went in leaving me and fiancé snuggled up in the bed.

"We need to come up with names for the twins." Demi said making me jump I thought she was asleep snuggled into my while I looked at the pictures of the twins on my phone.

"Well I think his middle names should be Eddie Patrick Lovato." I said smiling.

"Really you want to have his middle names after my fathers?" She questioned.

"I do and I was thinking for our wee girl Dianna Lea Lovato after your mom and di and Lea." I added smiling running my free hand through her hair.

"I love you, you know that, what about first names I like Ben and Grace." Demi replied with a small shy smile, they are perfect the names suit them.

"I love you too baby and I love you the names, so it's settled Ben Eddie Patrick Lovato and Grace Dianna Lea Lovato." I said happily.

"Actually I was thinking Lovato- Rivera, if you'll have them I want you to adopt them, that way you'll be a legal parent just like me and if anything ever happens to me I don't want them to have any chance to go to Wilmer." She said looking be dead in the eye.

"Oh no baby please don't cry I never meant to upset you." Demi said kissing away the tears that had run down my cheek.

"I'm not upset I'm happy. There is nothing more in this world I would love to do more than adopt them." I replied leaning down to kiss her.

"Good because the papers are drown up already we just have to sign them." She said with the biggest grin.

"I what…. (I have no idea what to say) I love you." I replied that's all I got I'm speechless.

"I love you too." Demi replied before we shared a kiss then got comfy again and before any of us knew it we were asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

**DEMI'S POV **

It's been six since I gave birth, I no longer have to stay in hospital although I do have to walk with a case because I broke my leg in the crash so I have to wear a moon boot. Grace well she is out of NICU now and in the normal nursery and now weighs a healthy five pounds, Ben though he now weigh four pounds but he is still a respirator slowly getting better but it is still touch and go. Naya and I spend all day at the hospital before we have to leave at night. Honestly you would think over the past week we have spent every hour together but I have barley seen her at all since while one is with Ben then the other is with Grace or vice versa.

This, this is not how I imagined becoming a mom it wasn't supposed to be this hard they were supposed to be happy and healthy. Grace is now well she still has to stay in for observation until she is a little heavier just because she is so small and I am so proud of my little warrior I want to shout it to the world look at my little girl isn't she beautiful. Then there is the other hand I'm a happy beaming new momma on one hand and on the other well I'm a scared momma who son's is on a respirator and is very sick. Today I was with Grace and she was being so cute I was laughing and smiling then I started to cry well because I felt like I was betraying my son for being happy when her was so sick, my Momma though gave me a stern talking to telling me that even though he was sick I still had one healthy baby and it was okay to smile.

Of course the news that we had twins went like viral and the news that they were in hospital also did, honestly ever where we look there is something telling the story. All our social networks have been full of congratulations, but hope everyone gets better soon, messages from fans, Elle, X-factor judge's tones of people. I just want this to be all over and our babies to be home with Naya and me.

Lea and Dianna took Naya out tonight though for a drink, she said the other night that she wanted one but she refuses to have an alcohol in the house so they said they would go with her for a drink. I did tell her I didn't mind is she had like a couple of beers in the house but any alcohol she brings into the house if she wouldn't mind drinking it all the same night or pouring it out because as selfish as this may seem now is not the time that I need to be around that kind of temptation. I don't want to do something that I will regret.

I think my fiancé has had more than just a few drinks though because about fifteen minutes ago I got a text from Lea saying they would be home soon and sorry. When they were about five minutes away, she text again saying that they would be here in five minutes I headed down the stairs to meet them. By the time that I got down there the taxi was just pulling up at the side of the kerb. First one out was Lea who help my obviously drunk fiancé out of the cab, yup she had more than a few how the hell she is still standing is beyond me. Naya isn't the only one who has had more than enough to drunk because Dianna looks just as drunk. I tried to at least pay for the taxi but my friend hugged me, then kissed my cheek and told me to go look after my girl before getting back in the cab and heading home.

"Hi darling, dayum baby you sexy." Naya slurred wrapping her arms around me tightly her breath stinks like Jack Daniels. Yup I knew I should have waited to tell her I was cleared to have sex until after she had gotten this out of her system, she always gets hornier when she drinks.

"Hi Love, come let's get you inside." I said pulling back wrapping my arm around her waist guiding her inside. Have you ever tried to walk in a splint brace type thing with a broken leg even though I have my moon boot off I still have to wear this little splint for the next two weeks thankfully not in bed though, anyway its fucking difficult was my point.

Finally once we were inside I managed to direct Naya to the stairs I quickly turned off all the lights down the stairs and locked the apartment door before joining Nay who was half way up and struggling. Thank god for wide stairs it meant I could slide up next to her and wrap her arm around my shoulder and help up the damn stairs. Lying her down on her side of the bed I stripped her down her to her underwear and pulled the covers over her thankfully I was already in an oversized t-shirt so I pulled my bottoms off leaving me in only my top and panties. I then slip of my splint brace thing and slipped in beside my woman.

We are lying facing each other with my arms wrapped around her as she is snuggled into my front clutching my t-shirt tightly her face buried in my boobs, as usual if Naya can she has her face in there. As soon as her head hit the pillow though she was asleep but then I noticed something my t-shirt was getting wet and then Naya started shaking, she was crying in her sleep.

I tried to wake her but she was having none of it so I held her tighter against me using one of my hand to run my fingers through her hair while singing Nightingale to her quietly. I lie awake another hour before I felt comfortable enough to close my eyes and soon as I did I swear I was out like a light. Mark my words though she is going to get it in the morning and not good way either.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Stretching I was awoken by something or someone moving on the bed causing my eyes to open to discover that Naya was lying on her side head propped up watching me sleep. Clearly she has been up and cleaned her teeth but she is still wearing her underwear, normally I would find that fact that she likes watching sleep cute and tease her about it but I'm mad at her she never needed to drink that much.

"I'm sorry, honey." She said looking running her fingertips along my jawline like she has done a million times before. Normally I would lean into her touch and smile up at her but not this morning no this time I turn onto my side facing away from her.

"Demi please I never meant to drink that much I got lost in my thoughts and kept drinking I wanted to forget." Naya said, I could hear the regret in her voice but I'm still pissed off. She seems to know this because she reached out and tried to roll me over to face her but it ain't happening.

She doesn't think that I want to drink or do something else hell there is a list of things I would of done before like I would cut or drink or something a little stronger like cocaine even all of the above. Before getting sober that would be the first thing I would do but I haven't and I don't plan on but, its hard to explain.

"And you don't think I didn't want to drink or something more, something worse." I said angrily throwing the covers off of me getting out the bed slowly limping to the en-suit bathroom, damn leg.

Not being able to walk fast enough meant that Naya had enough time to climb over the bed and take my hand in hers stopping me. "I' m sorry." She said. Now I feel bad I have no idea who I am mad at Naya or the world for making us go through this now but she ain't helping I am trying to ignore her but she want let me.

"Demi please baby if your mad then get mad shout scream throw something but please don't ignore me, Demetria talk to me." I hate her right now, damn her sexy ass for being able to see right through me and read me like a book. She should have left me alone and let me ignore her because she is just adding fuel to the already raging fire. Before I know it what I was thinking just seemed to tumble, I really have to work on that.

"You want me to scream and shout and throw things, is that what you want?" I asked forcefully and rather loudly turning around to face her.

"Do something, don't just fucking ignore me like I don't matter." Naya said just as forcefully her hands holding onto my arms tightly, I think now we are just egging each other on.

"Leave it alone or better yet maybe I'll have a few drinks and forget about all my problems seemed to work for you." Fuck I really need a filter.

"Hey, don't you dare say something like that you have worked damn hard to get to where you are today, I'm proud of you but you of all people should know drink doesn't solves problems, I spent the whole night drinking with Di crying into my drink while Lea told us to slow down." She said now matching my tone. "Tell me why you are really angry?" She added trying to hug me.

"Naya leave it alone." I said trying to push against her but before I know she is pushing me back so that my back hits the wall.

"Tell me?" She said pinning my hands above my head her knee pressing against my centre. Instead of answering her question I lean forward and kiss her forcefully still struggling against her but she just pushes her knee harder against me kissing me back just as hard.

"You want to do rough darling, that what you need to let it all out baby." She asked leading back so that I would go forward with her before she slammed my back against the wall making we moan loudly as I try to reach down and take her bra off but she is having none of it.

The next thing I knew she was lifting me up wrapping my legs around her waist and slamming me onto the bed kissing my while lying on top of.

"Holy shit." I said painting as I lay half on top of her as we tried to catch our breath coming down from our high. Now that there was not sex, wasn't making love that was a rough fuck and the best damn one of my life.

"Hell yeah." She repeated kissing me tenderly. "Feel better now sweetheart, get it all out?" She asked tenderly cupping my check.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because, love I know you." Naya replied looking down at me cupping my cheek running her thumb across it.

"I love you"

"I Love you too." She replied before stealing a kiss just as her phone started ringing. Kissing her cheek I whispered in ear that I was going for a shower so I could get ready to go to the hospital. While Naya talked like I said I went for a shower getting out of bed and heading to en-suit not giving a single damn that I am butt naked. I dressed in nothing fancy black jeans an AC/DC muscle t-shirt and a black zip up hoodie and boots. While Naya talked on the phone I made us some breakfast but I was finished mine before she was even in the shower. Anxious to leave so we could see our babies I felt like I should be doing something so I decided to go play something on my piano, music has always been there for me when I don't know how to say something or are struggling to or whatever it is music is normally the way I express myself.

Sitting down at my black grand piano I placed my fingers on the keys and my foot on the pedal and took a deep breath wondering what to sing. Then I remembered the other day I was singing Stay to Ben by Rhianna, well because even though he is getting stronger every day but he is still on a respirator he ain't out of the woods yet. I decided that was what I was going to sing I had no idea that Naya was now standing behind me leaning against the wall.

"All along it was a fever

A cold sweat hot-headed believer

I threw my hands in the air, said "Show me something"

He, said "If you dare, come a little closer"

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me know you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you more

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay

It's not much of a life your living

It's not something you take, it's given

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh, now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know

Not really sure how you feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Make me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay.

Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold n

Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone

Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving

'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of is us caving.

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay, stay

I want you to stay, oh

Sighing I stood up and turned around nearly dying of a heart attack when I noticed Naya standing there which made her snigger. I pointed my finger at her like I was about to give her into trouble but smiled going over to get a cuddle burying my face in the side of her neck inhaling her sent. I felt her press her lips against the top of my head and smile before giving me a kiss where her lips were.

"You know he will be okay." She whispered earning me to nod against her shoulder.

**NAYA'S POV **

Well damn, that was not what I was expecting not that I am complaining it's turning me on just thinking about it. Anyway after breakfast we headed to the hospital. Now Grace is bigger and feeding by herself we are around to take her in her little clear bassinet into NICU to with us while we are in with Ben that means we no longer have to split our time. I had nipped out to go to the toilet and when I came back Demi was sitting in the rocking chair gently rocking with Grace in one arm wrapped up in her little premature one piece outfit and hat that is still a little too big.

While holding our daughter in one arm her other hand was holding our sons hand in his little clear bassinet now that he is to is no longer in an incubator. She has never looked so beautiful holding them while she rocked talking away to the twins without a care in the world. So I took the opportunity to listen in while she thought I was away just like I did this morning while she was signing stay.

"You know two are going to be the most spoiled babies in the world but don't ever let that go to your head ever… Your mommy now there is a damn fine women in more ways than one but you are both too young to about that you will be thirty before you are allowed to date. Anyway your mommy have I ever told you how amazing she is, because she is. I am so lucky to falling in love with her well that she loves me back. She is going to be the best mom in the world. Your mommy makes me feel thing I never thought was possible in a good way. She always know what I need before I do, makes me feel beautiful, important funny, helps me through the tough days and when your granddaddy died she was right there by my side. She is funny, smart, caring and loving can read me like a book which annoys me, Beautiful there is a list longer than she is I would say me but I'm short.

She is damn exceptional woman, so we gotta make sure she knows how much we love her all the time and tell her all the time." Smiling that's all she says before she closes her eyes and leans her head ever so gently against Grace's.

Funny she is saying that and all I can think about is how in hell did I get so bloody lucky to have her and she loves me. Demi well like she said she makes me feel things I never knew was possible until I meet her and that's a god thing, that woman has shown me what it feels like to love and to be loved and for that I will be forever thankful. I'm just happy I get to call her mine. I would list everything about her that makes me love her but we don't have enough time. If I had to describe her in ten words or less they would be. Strong, smart, caring, a warrior, beautiful, role model, fucking talented, a fantastic mom, mine, the best person I have ever meet.

I have caught a glimpse at what the future is like and I fucking love it, me my girl and our twins, Demi and I's little family and I couldn't be more prouder.

**A/N –** I Wanted to add little drama in there but don't worry that is as much drama as there is going to be. I just want to say a big thanks to everyone who has read, followed, reviewed, and favourite this you guys are awesome.

Question though once this story is finished should I do a squeal or another story if another story should it be DAYA or DANTANA?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen **

**DEMI'S POV **

So I guess I got caught talking about Naya to the twins at least it was all good things though. So today well it didn't start all that well I was angry at the world and then Naya well rocked my world and well now hopefully our day is about to get a whole lot better. A couple of minutes ago the doctor said that he had to go and deal with another little girl that was being brought in from an emergency and once everything was sorted there then he was going to see about taking Ben off his breathing machine because he has been showing signs of breathing by himself.

The whole hour that Naya and I waited for him to come back was the second longest hour of my life the first being when the doctors took him away for the first time. Eventually he came back with a nurse well for just in care and I guess it was time, so Naya who was holding Grace in one arm held me tightly against her side with her other arm and my arms wrapped around her waist as we watched, holding our breath.

It felt like he was taking forever while he pottered around with things making sure things were all good. Then he looked at my fiancé and I making sure that we were ready gaining our head nods and then slowly it was judgment time. Gently like he was defusing a bomb or something he slowly very slowly removed the tube that was in our son's mouth. He warned us not to panic that it might not happen straight away most of the time, I don't think I have held my breath for so long before in my life, ever.

Suddenly it was like the whole weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders and we watched as our son took his first ever breath. It was fucking magical the sight, the noise it brought tears to our eyes and for the the first time ever I was allowed to hold my son with no wires attached.

"Now assuming everything goes alright today and tonight and he passes all his tests tomorrow I don't see why these little two can't go home tomorrow afternoon. "The doctor said.

Naya and I spent about an hour swapping twins before Dianna and Lea arrived they too have come every day. They didn't notice at first that he was missing anything and when they it was like watching two kids at Christmas and of course they took like a million picture of him and him and Grace together now that his tube going just like Naya and I did. Once they had, had a little nap and they were playing side by side in one of their clear bassinettes we decided to do a FaceTime call with my mamma and family hopping they would all be there and we sent a video to my oldest sister Amber.

Thankfully Naya had started taking her iPad so that we could take video's and she has a sim card in it so we get internet and call do the video calls. Smiling Naya sat down on the rocking chair and pulled me onto her knee so that I was sitting on her side ways with her arms wrapped around my waist holding the tablet in her hand. Once we were both comfy we hit the call button on my momma's name in the contact list, smiling we waited patiently for her face to pop up and when it did she was sitting on the couch with Maddie tucked into her side smiling.

"Hey girls, how you all doing?" She asked.

"Hi momma, hi Mads, we're good how are you guys?" We asked in unison then I asked how they are. Hearing Naya call my Mom, makes me smile she never let Wilmer call her that and well it just proves they all like her and that is so important to me, hell the fact that Maddie lets someone other than me call her Mads speaks for itself.

"We're good, whatcha up to?" Momma replied.

"Not much are the others there?" I enquired hopping Eddie and Dallas were at the house. Of course Maddie was sent to go and get the other two whom we required there presence from. It wasn't too long before Eddie came into the screen sitting beside mom and we gave him the greeting mom and Maddie had been given. I don't know what the hell Dallas was doing but she took forever before she arrived and sat next to our little sister and we all our hi's.

"What's happened, why the family meeting." My momma asked and even though there was a smile face I wasn't born in the last shower I could see the worry in her eyes even over a video call.

"There is something that we want to show you so y'all gotta shut your eyes." I replied with a grin.

There was a lot of huffing and puffing but eventually they agreed to close their damn eyes so once we were sure there was no peaking going on I handed Grace to Naya still in the rocking chair while I picked up Ben and sat down back on her knee as Naya held the iPad further away so we could all get In the screen. So there was a little bit of shuffling even though we all fit in the screen being able to see us all crammed in the chair was a different story but we got there. Our movement was starting to get on Maddie's nerves she just wanted to know what we had to show her so while we got comfy she moaned the whole damned time about hurrying up.

"Alright y'all can open your eyes…Ben say hi to everyone." I said making his little tiny hand wave to the screen. Almost immediately they all started gushing and smiling and I am pretty sure that someone I don't who but I am pretty sure someone actually screamed. It took us an hour to hand up the call with promises to send photos and video's as much as possible just like we have to do every phone call. Then we had to do the same thing all over again with Naya's parents but hey who the fucking hell gives a sweet hot monkey's ass damn our son is breathing on his own.

By the time that night rolls around and the twins are fast asleep Naya is sitting on my knee with my arms wrapped around her waist with her hands covering mine that were rested flat against her stomach. Well one of them with my left hand I was running my fingers through her dark brown her, her head resting on my shoulder as we gently rocked in the chair watching our babies sleep.

If I'm being totally honest I don't want to look away just in case something happens like Ben stops breathing. It stupid but I can't help it, we should have been home hours ago since it has just gone midnight but we are pretty much refusing to leave. Ha ha this bit right it was like she said it for shits and giggles but one nurse came in and practically told us we had to go home, the fact that we are still sitting her say's it all. We looked at her like she had completely lost her whole mind then Naya told her to leave before she went all Snixx and Lima Heights Adjacent on her ass, it funny as hell the nurse nearly fell over her own feet when she was leaving.

You know feeling that you get when you get when you know that you are being watched, yeah you know the one that's creepy as hell. That's is how I was awoken this morning and since Naya is sitting on me with her back to the door and her head on my shoulder no one can see me meaning Naya is watching me while I sleep. I don't why she does that it's like she does it to make sure that I am still there and breathing while I sleep. I know that sometimes at night she waits till I am asleep till she falls asleep she never used to do that until she came to Dallas with me for dad's funeral so I will be asking about that later. It's creepy but it is still kind of cute,

"You know, it's creepy when you do that right." I said with a smile on face so she knows that I am joking.

"I can't help you always look so peaceful when you sleep." Naya replied running her finger tips across my check, and even though my eyes are closed I can tell that she is smiling.

"Do you think the four of us will be able to go home today?" I asked quietly leaning in to her hand cupping my cheek.

"I hope so baby, I hope so." She said and for the first time that day I opened my eyes to meet Maya's beautiful brown eyes. Sweet jesus how I could look into those eyes for hours, days, weeks, months well forever.

Smiling I leaned in giving her an eskemo kiss with my nose before leaning down a little and pressed my lips against hers on what was intent on being a sweet good morning kiss but it got a little heated. And good morning to me, uh-huh good morning.

"Well hi there." She smiled pulling back licking her lips. And hello to every inappropriate thought that I could muster up. Yup no I have to behave after all I am in a hospital with our children two feet away.

"Good morning. "I replied. "Sorry darling can you get up I gotta visit the little girl's room and my legs are numb I am too old to be sitting in a chair all night." I said as we both stood up stretching.

"Hey you watch who you are calling old, you're younger than me." Naya grinned pointing at me.

Truth be told there is nothing more in this world than I would be like in this world than to be at home with my two beautiful babies watching a movie or something. The thing is I am terrified what I am not good enough for them, what if I'm not any good at this or when they get home something goes wrong. What if we get them home and something goes wrong and he stops breathing them what. I hear Naya groan as she stretches bringing me from my thought that just makes me laugh could I possibly get any more dramatic. No I ain't to listen to the what if's I am going to take it like every new parent one step at a time and I am going to learn with every step and make a shit load of mistakes and they are going to tell us they hate us when they are fifteen and want to go to parties past curfew.

When I got back from the toilet the doctor was already there starting his checks to make sure they are okay my poor babies had to give blood. If they pass then home the four of us shall be on our way home. It was two hours before we finally got the results to all of the tests.

We doing it…. We are bring the twins home after dinner once we have gone over everything and filled out some information. While Naya went home and put the car seats in the car and got the house ready for them and brought there coming home outfits I signed all the paper work. I had to be the one to do it because well I have a secret and well it shall be revelled on wedding night if I can keep my mouth shut.

You see Naya and I have talked about this and when we get married we are keeping our names but hyphenating them so I shall become Demetria Devonne Lovato-Rivera and She will became Naya Marie Rivera-Lovato, here's the secret I want us to have the same name all of us so Naya said she would sign the adoption papers once we are married so she doesn't have to go through the hassle of changing her name on them. I also don't want to go through the hassle of changing their names when we are married and Naya adopts them so I put their names on the birth certificates as Lopez-Rivera. Your probably asking why does the name on their bracelets say Lovato well they were given them when they were first born and everyone assumed that is what I wanted their last names to be no one actually asked me so I have decided to make it a surprise.

It takes Naya nearly an hour and a half before she is back in the hospital with me carries you know the ones that are also car seats in hand and anything that we might need in said carries. Oh yeah and she brought Max there has been people hanging around her the whole times trying to get pictures of us so we thought it would be a good idea to take our well my body guard. Once she is here we change the twins into little onesies and hart and put them in their cars covering them with covers so that they are nice and cosy. Before we know it everything is ready and we are ready to take them home now that we have thanked the staff for taking such good care of them.

Ah but it wasn't that easy today they are six weeks old but today is also the due when they should have been born. Naya she went to pick up Grace in her carrier and I panicked we are about to get in a car and a car is part of the reason they were six weeks early and Ben was so sick apart from a drunk driver. I panicked cars are dangerous that's the second crash I have been in. When I was thirteen I was in a car accident and ended up spending nearly two weeks in a hospital so ever since then I have been a little apprehensive of cars.

"No wait." I said stopping her before she could lift up the carrier making her stop dead in her tracks and turn to face her.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked worried written all over her face. Note to self the next time Naya tells you she can ready you like an open book remind her that you too can read her like an open book.

"What if we get in another accident and they get hurt?" I said beginning to panic as soon as she picked up the carrier it was like a movie playing in my head of the crash when I was little and then the one six weeks ago.

Putting Grace and her carrier down Naya turned around and looked at me placing her hand on the top of my arms running them up and down trying to sooth me. It wasn't working though all I could see was six weeks ago and the car coming straight toward Dianna and it hit her side and how she bounced around like a ball in a pinball machine. You would of thought she broke her arm when the car hit and she did but when the car was about to hit she put her arm out over my bump as best she could protecting us from the air bag effectively she saved the three of our lives and our and for that I will be forever thankful.

"Baby, hey look at me Demetria you are fine the babies are fine and Dianna is fine we are all okay and we can all be okay… Remember that episode of Grey's Anatomy when Callie and Arizona were taking Sophia home and Callie panicked." She said asked moving her head so that she look me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah." I croaked.

"Well it's just like what Bailey said they could be running around in a park and a huge gust of wind blows and knocks them down then they get back up and the a squirrel throws a nut at the kid and it falls over, it doesn't stop you from going to the park, everything will be okay, we are going to be okay." She said and for some reason I believe her, everything is going to be okay.

Naya was right though the four of us arrived home without any problems and before I knew it we were handing the keys to the car over to the valet who took his time to coo at Ben and Grace. When we got up the stairs they twins were hungry so Naya took Ben and I took Grace and together we feed them before burping them and placing them in there swing rocking things and soon enough they were asleep. Of course we had to take photos and send them to everyone of Ben and Grace's first time in a swing.

The day seemed to go by far too fast because before I knew it I was sitting in Grace's nursery singing her to sleep in her rocking chair while her cradled in my arms while Naya was doing the same thing in Ben's room. By the time that I had finished singing the lullaby Grace was sound asleep so I gently stood up and placed her in her crib taking a minute to watch her sleeping. I nearly had freaking heart failure when Naya came up behind wrapping her arms around me resting her head on my shoulder and her hands flat against my stomach as I cover her hands with mine, her front against my back.

"Stop watching her sleep you said this morning it's creepy and I want to take a bath with you them curl in bed and watch a movie and yes before you ask we can watch frozen." Naya whispered as she started rocking us back and forth like we were listening to music.

"I can't help it, I was making sure I wasn't dreaming but you are right a bath and then frozen sounds like an awesome idea babe." I whispered back turning to look at her giving her a peck on the lips.

Silently my fiancé takes my hand taking me from the room closing the door a little behind us making sure we each had a baby monitor. Once the bath was run we stripped down before Naya stepped in then I did and sat down between her legs just in time for her to pull me back against her, now her boobs are pressed against my back. She wrapped one arm around me resting it against my once again flat stomach while she used the other to run her finger tips up and down my arm.

"You know whatever it is you want to ask you can ask you know." I replied leaning my head against her shoulder.

"How did you, never mind, the other morning what you said about drinking and cutting, you didn't actually you know, I'd understand if you did." She said almost shyly. I guess I can't be angry with her for bringing it up after all I am the one who said it.

"No I wanted to I came close to but I didn't when I went to you know I heard you in my head telling me that you loved me I threw out the razor. I wasn't even thinking about it but I was going out for a jog and I had put my shoes on then remembered I left my phone in the en-suit so I went to get it knocked off the razor without noticing then stood on it. I was cleaning it up when I picked up the blade I got as far as going near my wrist well the blade was practically on it but I kept hearing you say I love you so I threw it out."

"I am damn proud of you, you know that." She replied pressing a kiss to the side of my head.

Once we relaxed for a while we got out and change then we snuggled up in bed with Frozen playing on the TV god I love this movie and even I she won't admit to anyone but me I know fine well Naya loves it to she always sings along to the music.

"I love you." I said looking up at her.

"I love you too sweetheart." She replied with a smile leaning down to peck my lips before I snuggled in again and we went back to watching the movie.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**DEMI'S POV **

Naya is looking after the twins while I nip out to run an errand but what I am actually doing is going to the jewellers to pick up that surprise I was getting made for Naya once the twins arrived. Once we had picked their names I got Lea to tell my jewellers so I could get them added to the necklace but that's not all I am doing. The twins were born the day after Naya asked me to marry her so I have a ring but she doesn't and every girl getting married deserves an engagement ring especially mine so while I am here I am getting her a ring.

It took nearly an hour to pick the ring but as soon as I saw it I knew it was her as for the necklace well that took like five minutes for them to be shown to me, (I'm getting one to). The right is white gold so it looks just like silver with a princess cut diamond in the middle with diamonds going down the band on either side, simple yet stunning and beautiful as for the necklaces it's infinity times infinity, at the end of one loop is my name and birth stone then Grace name and birth stone followed Ben name and birth stone and finally there is Naya's name and birth stone.

So with my purchases each wrapped in the signature tiffany's box apart from my necklace since I am wearing it, I head home to give them to Naya. You know on the way here and home I was excited about giving them to my fiancé but know that I am unlocking the apartment door I am honestly shitting myself what if she doesn't like them or changes her mind about the twins or the marriage. Shaking my head I close the door behind me slipping off my shoes hanging my bag up putting my keys in the bowl on the side table before I make my way into the house.

The sight that I see makes my heart swell and all my worries melt away. Ben in lying in his swing thing dozing happily swinging away while Naya lies on the couch her back pressed against the back of the couch lying on her side with her head propped on her hand with Grace lying beside her as they played, Naya currently rubbing her tummy while humming you are my sunshine our daughters eyes slipping shut. That's when I notice Naya's eyes are shut too I so quickly make sure the flash is off on my phone before taking the opportunity to take a few more pictures.

Have you ever had a moment where you were like yeah this is my family this is my life because I have and well I fucking love it I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Smiling I make my way over to Ben running my finger down his cheek but he was happy there so I decided to leave him alone, day two of the twins home and I think we are going pretty well if I do say so myself.

"Momma miss you baby." I Said you to Ben even if I was gone an hour tops.

Bending down I placed a kiss on the top of his head before making my way over to Naya sitting beside her playing my hand on her hip my fingertips tracing patterns on her bare skin where her t-shirt had risen up.

She is pretending that she is asleep but I can see her smiling so I know fine well when she is sleeping beside when she is actually sleeping then she likes to hold something in her right hand normally some part of me and let me tell you she has quite the grip. Leaning forward I kissed the top of Grace's head then then top of Naya's head followed by her nose each cheek then finally I planted one on her lips. Yup she's awake since she is kissing me back while smiling against my lips.

"I knew you were awake." I said our lips brushing together. "Hang on a second Imma put little snowball here in her swing I wanna lie with you." I replied scooping her up into my arms giving her a cuddle god did I miss the three of them. "Momma missed you too baby yeah." I said bucking all four pounds of her into her swing the god damn premature baby outfits are too big for them so the snap and bob baby grows specially designed for babies in hospital are handy because they were custom made.

Anyway I placed Grace in her swing that was beside her brothers placing a cover over her turning it so that it was gently rocking all the time doing the same to Ben's before I went over to my fiancé. Naya had moved so she was taking up all of the couch lying on her back, grinning I straddled her waist sitting on placing my hand on her very well-toned abs, she is helping me get in shape. She get her eyes shut but as soon as I was straddling her waist she reached out her hands instantly settling them on my hips.

"You get what you needed baby?" Naya asked her thumbs rubbing circles on my hips.

"I did first things first I got you this from the twins, kinda of an adoption presents well it was going to be but I couldn't wait I wanted you to have it know." I said placing the box on her chest.

For the first time since I came home she opened those beautiful chocolate eyes and looked right at me with them, makes me melt every time. Silently Naya asks for permission to open the box to which I node. Slowly she opens the box and gasps seeing the necklace just like the lid she slowly lift the necklace from the box setting the blue box aside and inspects it running her finger tips over the twins name, her mouth opening and shutting a few times like she wanted to say something but can't seem to find the words to what she wanted to say.

Smiling I took the necklace from her finger tips and undo the clasp so she leans forward moving her hair over her left shoulder closer to the couch. Gently I put the necklace around her neck making sure the clasps was done right before pulling back as she leans back but I am hovering over her as my hands run down the front of her shoulder.

"It's beautiful thank you." She said reaching her hand out cupping my cheek running her thumb over my skin.

"I have one too, anyway, there is more." I replied leaning my cheek into the palm of her hand like I was a kitten. Leaning over her so that my boobs are practically in her face to the table at the side of the couch picking up the smaller box. This time since Naya's eyes were open I handed the box to her which she took sceptically opening the lid just like she had done seconds ago ever so carefully and once again gasp when she saw what was inside as I reached in taking the ring out of the box.

"I know that you asked me to marry you but I wanted you to have a ring to because well ever girl getting married deserves an engagement ring and well I want everyone to know that you are mine and I will kick some serious fucking ass if anyone tries a damn thing." I grinned happily as she silently lifted her hand so that I could slip the ring onto her finger then leaning down I pressed a hard kiss against her lips.

"They are beautiful, thank you." Naya whispered against my lips with a smile. "You are gonna have to do something about that dirty mouth of yours." She added smiling purposely leaning up a little so that she was sort of kissing me yet her lips were still brushing against mine as I braced my hands on the couch at either side of her head.

"Oh is that you ain't ever complained about my dirty mouth before in fact if I remember right you seem to like my dirty mouth." I replied nipping her jawline where it meets her neck before trailing kisses to her lips. Just as things were getting heated up, just like she knew what we were about to get up to Grace picked that moment to tells us she had, had enough of her swing and started to cry causing me to rest my forehead on Naya's as we sighed at the same time.

"Cock blocked by our own children." Naya sighed. "You wanna get the munchkin sorted and I will sort us some dinner and while it is cooking I will feed Ben." Naya suggested sitting up with me still on her knee.

"Who has the dirty mouth now but yes that sounds like a plan." I replied stealing a kiss before getting up and scooping up her daughter taking her through to the kitchen so she doesn't wake Ben, so I could make her bottle.

Once the four of us have eaten and cleaned up it's pretty late for the twins so we give them a bath and put them to sleep in their nurseries. Then Naya's parents called so I decided to use the time that she was on the phone to get in a work out in our gym. Taking the baby monitors off the coffee table in front of my fiancé who tries to put a protest but I kiss her cheek and take them with me telling her to talk to her parents, then I plugged my iPod onto the docking station not to loud though so I don't disturb anyone and hop on the treadmill.

About half an hour later Naya comes in dressed in her gym. For a while we run side by side then do some weights and then some boxing well we take it in turn wearing the mitts while the other hits them and then finally we end with squats and push up. I went over to turn off my iPod but Gravity come on and the next thing I knew Naya was spinning me around and we were slow dancing my head resting on her shoulder. Its moments like this just the two of us realise how lucky I am to have her.

"I love you." I said pulling back but so I was still in her arms as we continued to dance even though the song was a little rocky.

"I love you too." She smiled back leaning down and kissing me. "Six weeks that's how long I am willing to wait." She added.

"Wait for what darling?" I asked confused.

"Wait until I can call you my wife and I can officially adopt the babies I know it's not long to organise a wedding it that amount of time but we can do it." She said holding me tightly against me.

"Let's do it we can start getting things organised tomorrow." I grinned she was right I don't want to wait. Grinning I turned off the music and grabbed the baby monitors heading out the door leaving my girl still standing there smiling. "Coming for a shower with me?" I asked her and sure enough she was beside me walking to our room like her ass was on fire.

**A/N – **Hi guys thank you for staying with the story sorry that it has been a few days since I updated things got a little hectic so I wanted to upload something it's not as long as the other chapters but the next one will be longer.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

**DEMI'S POV**

So today we are getting started with planning the wedding, so far we have in six weeks' time no date but we have a week. So what I am really trying to say is we still have to sort out everything and then there is the fact we have to a hell of a lot of research like where in the USA can gay couple get married and who is willing to actually marry us. It's not exactly easy and straight forward to plan a wedding but then add the fact that it is two women or even two men well it's a whole different ball game. Before I even think about doing that I have to get my lazy ass out of bed but I'm tired Grace was being a pain in the ass last night and wouldn't settle so every time she would cry she would throw a tantrum and a loud at that so Ben would hear her and wake up crying well simply because he was awake. I'm begging to see his displeasure I happen to be the only one awake and its damn right up setting.

I was so busy in my own word that I never felt Naya pull me closer which I didn't know was possible since I am lying on my stomach as usual, sometimes I miss my bump but when it comes to lying on my tummy when sleeping well I most defiantly don't. Anyway Naya pulled me closer which I don't know how was possible since I am already practically using her as a mattress, she so comfy. It wouldn't be the first time I have fallen asleep on top of Nay listening to her heartbeat. When we went to Dallas when my daddy passed away I started having nightmares during the night so Naya would wake me up pull me on top of her so I could listen to her heartbeat as she held me tightly.

According to Naya when I lie on her you know when that's all I want to do snuggle, I am like a little kitten that's found a patch of sun. I can't just lie on her though I have to be lying so that I can hear her heartbeat doesn't matter what ear but I have to be able to hear her heartbeat. I honestly don't know why but that is my favourite place in the world, lying there on her in her arms makes me feel so safe like there no one else in the world, no worries nothing, it makes me feel loved and her heartbeat literally the beat to her life it's so soothing. I'm starting to sound just a tad creepy.

"Baby stop thinking and go back to sleep while we still have the chance." She whispered in my ear.

"I can't the skies awake so I'm awake." I said imitating Anna from Frozen best damn Disney movie out there I can't till it's out on DVD I shall be buying it, I already have the sound track.

"Demi go to sleep." She replied, I almost died of excitement there she is actually playing along, I love this woman.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" I sang happily before turning my head nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck by now we are both laughing like idiots.

"I can't believe we just did that." Naya said laughing burying her face in my hair.

"Oh believe it baby." I grinned she might not want to admit it but she loves Disney just as much as the rest of it. Either way she better start liking it because I love Disney and we have two young babies our life is about to be taken over by it not that I am complaining.

"I don't wanna get up." I sighed happily.

"We don't have to yet baby, the twins are still sleeping." She said giving my cheek a kiss.

"We can't if we are going to be getting married we have to start getting things organised." I said sounding a little like a whinny child.

"Baby all we need is a phone, laptop, pad of paper, a pen and an iPad." Naya replied running her hand down my back.

"I can do that." I said sitting up stealing a kiss then rolling out of bed. I took a moment for a quick stretch which seemed to give her the notion to lean over and slap my ass so hard I might I add that I nearly feel flat on my face if it hadn't been for the fact that had reached out and grabbed me.

"Aw, Naya!" I said rather unimpressed, fucking hurt.

"Sorry darling I never meant to hit you so hard I thought you were further away." She replied leaning over the end of the bed giving me a cuddle.

"I will get you back for that." I said before leaving her arms to go and get most of the things that she said we need. "Not gonna be able to sit down for a freaking week, imma have a bruise on my ass." I moaned leaving the room to my office grapping my apple laptop a pad of paper and a pen since Naya's iPad is sitting on her nightstand.

Dropping the things in the middle of the bed I crawl back in leaning against the headboard as Naya settled in beside me but then she made me sit forward so she sit behind me so that she was leaning against the headboard and I was leaning against her with my back pressed against her front. You know I just typed in wedding planning to see what would come up and I am beginning to wish that I never bothered bloody hell there are a lot of list and half of the things I am pretty damn sure you don't need like why the hell would you need a sign in list for a wedding we are inviting them we know who will be there. Honestly it's ridiculous.

I think we had been looking fifteen minutes and by that I mean looking at wedding things we hadn't even made a start on the list of things we actually need to do when Ben decided he was awake. So I went and made two bottles I knew pretty soon Grace would be up while I did that Naya brought there swing up and opened the balcony door setting there swings in front so they could look out over the beach and get some fresh air when we do actually get our asses out of bed we shall take them for a walk. For now though feed and changed they seem quite happy to swing in the beach breeze at the balcony door overlooking the ocean while Naya and I take our previous positions her back against the headboard while I sat between her legs with the laptop and her arms wrapped around my waist.

I am planning in spending as much time with the three of them as possible because tomorrow I have an intimate performance so it's a concert just with a hell of a lot less people like two three hundred people at the most. It will be the first that I have been properly away from the twins and Naya but thankfully Naya is going to be at my show tomorrow night with my family that's right Maddie has the summer off now which means her and Maddie will be joining us and Eddie when he can and Dallas but Dallas and Eddie have their jobs mom took a sabbatical so they shall be staying till after the wedding although they have no idea that we have planned to be married in six weeks-time. Anyway tomorrow I have meet and greet then sound cheek Naya and the twins will be there the whole time for that then while I get ready for my show Naya will be picking mom and Mad's up so they should get back an hour to half an hour earlier so that gives us a little catch up time before some point during that time Dianna and Lea will be arriving since they have offered to baby sit for the night.

"What colour theme should we have?" I asked looking up at Nay.

"What about blue and white I was thinking we could get married somewhere with a beach view or of water or something like that." Naya suggested and well I think she is right I love the beach and water one of my favourite things to do is surf.

"I like it, we are both wearing dresses right?" I asked I'd love to see her in a wedding dress.

"Of course but I want to walk down the aisle first because I want to watch you walk up there and meet me." She said with a smile, that beautiful smile she reserves just for me and the babies.

"What if I want to be the one to watch you walk up the aisle?" I replied grinning running my hands down her thighs that were on either side of me bent up so that her feet were flat on the bed.

"That's just too bad because other than marrying you that is the one thing I am dead set on." She grins running her finger tips down cheeks.

"Ok then you can go first." I smiled kissing the side of her neck because it was the closest place I could reach.

We started looking through some of the venues that looked nice in a comfortable silence somehow we silently knew whether the other person liked it or not. It was comfortable silence till I felt Naya lean her head down resting her chin on my shoulder her arms tightening their old on me so I am going to guess she is about to either say something I am not going to like or she is going to ask me something and she is scared about upsetting me.

"You know you can ask me baby?" I said leaning back against her a little more how possible I have no idea.

"I…we…the father daughter dance that is up to you if you want it in there to dance with Eddie we can and we can have a little dedicated part to your father or I can tell my dad we aren't having one, it's up to you darling." She said I can tell by the tone she doesn't want to upset me but the fact that she has thought about it makes me happy enough she is considering my feelings.

"I love you know that but I am one, not doing you out of something every daughter should do at her wedding have a father daughter wedding and as much as I loved my daddy we didn't have the relationship we should have and it's not completely his fault. I will always love him but Eddie he was a much as a father to me as my own one so I would like to have the father daughter dance with me if he would and maybe he will even walk me down the aisle." I replied my voice getting a little scratchy at all the emotion as I look over and see the twins happily smiling at something I'm glad I have taken a tone of picture the background look's beautiful.

"I love you too baby, I'm sure he will." She replied kissing my check with a smile.

So far we have narrowed it down to four places that we have seen so far that we like Erhart's By the sea of Fort MacArthur that hold 500 people, Le Meridien Delfina Santa Monica which is the only place by water that we like but it only hold 300 people and I have a funny feeling there will be more people than that, there then there is Mountain Gate Country Club which holds 600 people and finally Pacific Palms Resort that hold 100o people. They are our four that we like so far but we are still going to keep looking narrow it down as much we can then get a look at each place then when we decide we shall book it unless we get a look at the picture on the internet and we just know.

One thing that we will have to do this week is wedding dresses and brides maids dresses so that if they need adulterated then we still have time to get it done and anything else done to the dresses that we might need done. Wedding dress shopping that is something I want to do with mom Maddie and Dallas and Amber to but she can't just drop her family and come out her so I will tell her once mom knows so she can hopefully get some times off and come to our wedding and hopefully bring her kids. I know Naya want her Lea and Dianna to go shopping and you can't forget the twins.

I can't wait till I can officially call the woman who has the arms wrapped around me my wife, then she will officially be mine and legally. Not that people don't already know, just as a general warning to anyone who thinks otherwise you try a damn thing with my girl then in the words of Santana Lopez "I will ends you" and I will, people under estimate me sometimes I think they still see me as that Disney kid but I have done more shit than people and I am not afraid to stand up for the people I love, the things I love or the things that I am passionate about. Naya is most defiantly second on my list sorry but the twins have to come joint first.

We decided to take a little break since we are both hungry so Naya said she would go and make us something to eat so I decided while I was waiting to check on the twins we have been at this all day trying to find the perfect place, the twins went down into their cribs about an hour so while she was going that way Naya took the swings back down the stairs. Quietly I slipped into Grace's room leaning over her white crib reaching in I ran my finger down her check with a smile lingering before I quietly left making sure to leave the door open a little just in case before I go and repeat the process with her brother Ben.

While I waited on Naya and now that I have checked on the twins I decided to go out onto the balcony and watch the sunset even though it past nine at night. I was so lost in thought watching the sun go down over the ocean watching the water hit off the shore now that the tide is in leaning against the railing I never heard Naya come back into our room. It wasn't until she came up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist placing them flat against my now flat tummy her chin resting on my shoulder and her pressed firmly against my back.

"Kisses for your thoughts beautiful?" She said smiling, this time none of us heard the knock on our bed room door or anyone else enter it we never even saw them standing right in the doorway to the balcony or one of them taking pictures of us we just carried on with our conversation.

"Who say's I was thinking." I smiled.

"Because you get the same look you get when you think as you do when you are trying to write a song because you are thinking, and I know you, what wrong sweetheart?" She asked brushing my hair over my left shoulder so she could look at me properly.

"I was thinking about my daddy… Don't get me wrong I love Eddie like he is my father but it's not the same and it would be amazing he walked me down the aisle and we danced together for the father daughter dance but he's not my daddy, I just kinda with he was still alive so he could see us get married and the twins...we may not of had the best relationship in the world but I would of wanted him to meet the little ones and what girl doesn't want her daddy at her wedding." I said leaning back into her if that was possible so I could get even closer to her. It's funny I have anxiety especially about people coming running up to me and touching me hell even touching me, don't even get me started up someone I don't know comes up behind me and touches me or even in front of me but with Naya all I ever want to do with her is touching her so I know she is still there.

It was like she knew I wasn't finished speaking but that I just needed a minute to breath and… I just needed a minute before continued.

"He's in a better place now though." I added.

**NAYA'S POV **

I can't believe in six weeks I will be marrying the woman of my dreams and she is going to be mine all this wedding planning is getting me excited. This my life right not it's not everything I ever wanted when I grew up it's so much more than that.

Ever since we started talking about the wedding I knew there was something on her mind I know that she has been thinking a lot about her dad because she goes around singing her song Nightingale her song she wrote for him and her friend Trenton. She's right though what she is saying it's what every girl wants and as for the Eddie thing I know she loves him like a father but it's like losing your favourite teddy you can get a new one but it's not the same as having the original one. There is something else there though something she is holding back and I think I have a pretty good idea what though.

**DEMI'S POV **

"You still angry at him aren't you?" Naya sound, I swear to fucking god she can read me like a bloody book, don't know why I am complaining I do the same with her.

"I don't what you are talking about." I said, I like my world of bliss sometimes I know I have to talk about things instead of bottling them up but I still find it hard I was so use to bottling them up and cutting and for the most part I am good for talking about my problem now but with the bigger things I still find it hard.

"Don't do that baby, don't close yourself off from me and pretend like nothing is wrong I know there is I know you." She replied see what did I just say. "You're still angry because he promised and he broke that promise and you never got the chance you wanted to try and make things better, you feel guilty." She added, now that I don't like her doing that it's like she's in my head so I tried to lean forward away from her but she tightened her grip around me she knows what I need even if I don't want it.

"Don't do that Nay get out my head." I said if I change the subject maybe I can stay in my world of bliss.

"I'm not in your head baby, talk to me tell me, don't make me force it of you were not doing that again it's too early the twins have just gone down and I'm not waiting to make sure they are asleep before we sort this beside I don't think your mom or sister need to know why there are bite marks in places there shouldn't be." She said and she has damn good point and she knows a rough hard fuck as much as it would awesome the last time it's not what I need. I need to be held and talk about it before it eats at me.

"So tell me Demetria why are you angry with him, what's going through that beautiful brain of your?" she added.

"I am angry, he left this time for good and he told me it didn't matter if we hadn't spook for years ten twenty thirty it didn't matter he's be here but he's not… I never got the chance before he died to tell him I loved him and that I was sorry for all the crap I put him, Momma and Eddie the family through. But he wasn't there for me when I needed him I needed my daddy and he wasn't there but I still loved him. Now he's not going to be at our wedding or see his grandbabies…He's not here and he promised." I said. It was like she opened the flood gates and now they are stuck so now I can't get them closed because to do that I have to solve the damn puzzle.

Naya started running her right hand up and down my arm while her left hand held tightly onto the railing trapping my body between the railing and her. She's firmly pressed against me that close you couldn't thread a piece of paper between us so there is no chance of me getting away. Whether I like it or not I am going to be telling her what is going through my head.

"And." She added already knowing I wasn't finishing speaking.

"And I'm angry because even if I don't want to admit it I am just like him the alcohol, the drugs, bi-polar I'm his daughter through and through our babies could turn out just as screwed up as me, him, I don't want to be like him and they end up hating me and being angry with, okay hate the wrong word, I don't want them to be disappointed in me like I am with him because he couldn't be the father that I wanted to be. I don't want to be him."

The next thing I knew I wasn't overlooking the ocean anymore or the sun rise I was looking at my beautiful fiancé. She reached out lifting my chin with her index finger and thumb lifting my face up before cupping my face with her hands. It's clear she wants me to look at her but I'd rather not right.

"Demi look at me…Demi….Demetria look at me baby." She said, even though I didn't want to but her voice made.

"First of all there is nothing wrong with you, you are perfect just the way you are, you're an amazing mom. They two are going to love you all of their life. The alcohol and the drugs and bi-polar it doesn't matter it happened and you have done more about that than most people you got help, you are perfect, We love you, me, the twins, our family, lovatics, we all love you because you are you and your are perfect, you're not him, and you're not alone." She said looking me dead in the eye.

"Naya's right baby, you're not him, we all love you just the way you are and sure the other things happened and you dealt with it, we're all proud of you we all love you." My momma said, when the hell did she get here, how come we didn't hear her come here, why is she here early and where is Maddie.

Smiling Naya gives me a kiss before letting go of me so I can go and give my mom a cuddle and say hi. As soon as I got there she held out her arms and pulled me close, no matter what people tell you there is nothing better than a hug from the one you love, your kids and of course your momma, oh yea you can't forget your siblings.

"You're early not that I'm not happy to see you I am, where's Maddie?" I questioned.

"I sent her out about a minute into your conversation." Momma said pulling back but keeping me in her arms. She heard the conversation. "I heard it all." She nodded.

"I am gonna say hi then I will be back and we can watch a happy movie." I said kissing both their cheeks before leave.

I headed to check the two spare rooms then down the stairs to find her asleep on the couch. I slipped a cover over her before turning the telly off and locking the door turning the lights off and taking a couple of photo's that I plan on Tweeting later. When I got back to our room after once again checking the twins Momma had changed into her jamies, her and Naya sitting on either side of the bed leaving space for me in the middle of the bed. So crawled up the middle of the bed and snuggled in yup taking a picture of us all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen **

**NAYA'S POV **

Last night when she was saying all of those things all I wanted to do was pull her under the covers and hide us away from the world but I knew it was something she needed to talk about even if she didn't know that. See Demi has this tendency of trying to hide from her emotions you can't feel then it's not there sometimes all my girl needs is a little prompting or sometimes she needs a right kick in the ass. Anyway the three of us ended up watching a movie in our bed where we feel asleep unfortunately we were very rudely awoken to the sound of Demi's alarm wringing.

"Demi, baby time to get up sweetheart." I said running my fingers down her jawline before leaning in pressing our lips together while Dianna sat up swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Of course Demi being Demi she hates getting up early but you know with a couple of nips to her neck and a rather chaste kiss I felt her start to wake up properly. The moment she ran her hands under my t-shirt and up my back I knew she was awake though especially when she nibbled my lip I melted completely into her arms so I returned the favour when she finally let go of my lip and had a little nibble on hers earning a moan from her sexy lips making me smiling.

"Naya stop defiling my baby, and Demetria stop encouraging her I'm still here." Dianna said from her spot on the bed causing h=us to look at her with a blush only to see Dianna looking at us with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." We said in unison as the three of us stood up from the bed stretching.

"Hey babe did you get up with the twins last night?" Demi asked with a slight look of panic on her face, she has to learn not to be as so much of a worrier.

"No I never heard them once." I replied the look on her face was like we had just killed a couple of puppies, she worries about them and so do I, Demi though she has nightmares though about Ben stopping breathing and no one being able to help him and her dad being there that's all she tells me she has never told anyone the full nightmare yet she is too scared to tell anyone just in case it actually happens.

**DEMI'S POV**

It hit me while stretching when I looked at the photo graph on my phone when I checked the time that I hadn't gotten up with the twins last night so I thought that I had best check with Naya just in case. When she said that she hadn't been up with them either my heart about came out of my ass so I looked at them and told them I was going to check on them just to make sure they are alright. Ben's room is closer so I went into his room first with Naya and my Mom trailing behind be. Quickly I made my way over to his crib only to find him lying there kicking his little legs around trying to kick the mobile that he has absolutely no chance of hitting.

"Ben you scared the crap out of me." I said to him scooping him up into my arms. Now that I knew he was ok Ben and I lead the way into his big sisters room to discover her lying there looking around as if she was bored this time Naya scoping her up. "You scared the shit outta me to little lady." I said to her kissing the tip of my nose only to discover my mom and Naya laughing.

"We've only had four hour sleep they won't be hungry yet, they had something to eat just before we feel asleep." I my mom said with a smile.

"Look at that meemaw thinks she is funny but she ain't. "I said as she left laughing. Anyway Naya got our little princess ready for the day while I got our little prince ready for the day.

By the time we had done that we were both coming out the nursery's meeting each other in the hall sharing a kiss before we headed down the stairs to go and get some breakfast. We soon discovered that Momma was already sorting out breakfast while Maddie sat at the island in the kitchen waiting for mom to finish making the scrambled eggs so while we waited Naya and Maddie feed the twins.

Naya was sitting beside me and since mom and Maddie were currently occupied I took the opportunity to reach out and run my hand down her back to gain her attention, in a completely platonic way might I just add. Just like I wanted though she turned to face me and smiled as I traced patterns on the small of her back silently asking if I could tell them our news now to which she smiled bigger and gave a me a nod so I leaded over and kissed her cheek leaving my hand wear it was. I did however notice my glasses so I reached out and slipped them on I forgot I don't have my contact lenses in.

"Thank you." I said as Mom placed a plate in front of me as she joined the rest of us at the island. "So you guys want to know a secret?" I asked with a smile watching as the twins were swapped around Naya now holding Grace my mom with Ben and Maddie now texting on her phone with a smile which I shall address in a moment.

"You're changing your hair again even though you have just stripped it back to its original colour?" Maddie said although she never looked up from her phone.

"Nope we set a date for the wedding in six weeks' time since we knew you guys could all be here plus we don't want to wait too much longer." I said grinning like an idiot. They both smiled and hugged us giving us a congratulations then Maddie went straight back to her phone that had pinged with a text, seriously has she got a boyfriend or something…. Oh…my…god the early morning texts the smiling she does, no way uh-uh she is too freaking young thirteen or not.

I decided to keep the comfortable silence for a little while longer and see if she would keep doing the same thing. But by the time we had eaten and all gotten ready it completely slipped my mind the next thing I knew we were all pilling out of the door and heading to the venue. So far everything was on schedule Dianna and Lea had come to pick up the twins about ten minutes ago so momma and Naya had gone to get something for us all to ear leaving Maddie and I alone in my dressing room. There had been like two maybe three hours where she barley text Facebook and Twitter yes but barely any texts now though it's like the morning all over again with the texts and the smiling.

"Madds, can I ask you something?" I asked since we were snuggled up on the couch.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked wriggling a little bit putting her phone down.

"Do you have a boyfriend, it's that or something else is going on but I am going to go with the first one." I am hoping she say's no here.

"What I uh… yes Toby, no you can't meet him yet everybody thinks we are still friends beside if dad finds out he's go all Alfa." She said scrunching up his face.

"Hahaha… Madds dad is the least of your worries I'll kick his ass if he ever does anything I don't like and when I do meet him because I will I shall be giving him a talking to and by the way mom probably knows she knew about Naya and I and I never told her in fact she knew about my first girlfriend when I was fourteen but that wasn't really serious we just held hands and kissed occasionally I never had a serious relationship until Callie when I was 15 and even then mom knew before I told her." I said with a small giggle.

"Demi no offence I think everyone knew about you two before you announced it on Ellen but mom defiantly knew from the start she told me she thought there was something going on between you both. I like Naya though I hated Wilmer he Urked me." She said making me laugh just in time for mom and Naya to come back with food my girl sitting beside me and Mom sitting on the arm chair.

"Hey mom did you know Maddie has a bo…" I started only for mom to smile and Maddie give me the dirtiest look she could muster up.

"Yes I know she a boyfriend they are about a subtle as you looking down Naya's top that night we caught you." She grinned well that what I get.

"Well aint that what you get for taking the piss out of Maddie." Naya said laughing.

The next thing I knew I was standing backstage with my momma on my right my girl on my left Maddie beside her and the rest of my team with us as we stood in a circle. I have a ritual we pray and tell them how thankful I am for all their hard work then if my mom and Naya aren't with me then I call them and well if there any new people even for one gig then the first thing they have to do is pass a drug test everyone I work with has to pass all of my team get random drug tests even my manager and me. I may pay for these drug tests to be done but it's my mom who says when it's done and if you refuse to do one well then that's it you are out and you fail your out. That may seem rich coming from me the person who went to rehab for god knows how many things but I will not surround myself with they kind of people I have worked to damn hard to get to where I am today so there is no way in hell that I am going to go backwards.

**NAYA'S POV**

Standing her front and centre with my fiancé's mom on one side and her sister one my other as we watched Demi perform well there isn't other feeling out there it's magical. She gets this light in her eyes it's a little like the one she give the twins and I only different it's beautiful. The first song she opened with was Neon Lights then heart attack, don't forget me oh and she did an amazing cover of Rockstar by Great big world she even played the guitar solo. After that she sand don't forget, here comes the sun, let it go, an amazing cover of Ed Sheeran's song Give me love.

Then she gave a small beautiful speech before she started singing Warrior and I not gonna lie to you it made a few tears escape my eyes but it was beautiful even her mom was crying, she is right though she is the biggest warrior I know and I am so proud of her. After warrior she sang Nightingale my favourite of her songs you think Dianna had tears with warrior well then you should have seen us when she was singing Nightingale and when she was saying who the song was dedicated to. I have no idea but it was like we could feel the pain she was feeling but at the same time the song made sense and it was helping us heel and when she hits that note after the verse "I don't know what I'd do without you, you're words are like a whisper come through, as long as you're here with me tonight, I'm good.", you know they next line after the chorus "oh, Nightingale." The way she holds then oh and raiser her hand like she is reaching out to those the song is dedicated, Christ the whole damn thing gives me goose bumps and makes me cry. Every time I see her sing that sons it's like I am watching her for the first time and for it being such an emotional song the meaning, its my ultimate favourite song.

After Nightingale she has two songs left before she has the encore which is Skyscraper however I had no idea what they songs were. When she picked up her guitar you know the one she was playing on Glee for Here comes the sun the audience went crazy how in the hell she is able to change the atmosphere just like that is amazing. Anyway she gets the guitar comfy and makes sure it is still tunes before she waits for them to all shut up and starts to sing 'Catch me'.

"So that was for my lovely fiancé Naya, but there is a little something I want to say before I sing the next song which is also dedicate to her." Demi said completely surprising me as she came to sit directly in front of me on the stage only for someone to run over and give her a mic piece you know like Bluetooth you where it to you can sing and play an instrument at the same time while her microphone was put back on the stand in the middle of the stage. I have no idea what she is up to but the entire place is quite but in a good way it's a comfortable silence.

"Hi beautiful." Demi said sitting in front of me.

"Hi, darling, what are you doing?" I replied I knew there were only a few people who could her me but it is being filmed for the TV so really the whole nation can hear me. Instead of answering my question though she just grinned at me with that shit eating cute my bad not smile.

"So you guys all saw how Naya here asked me to marry here I was planning on singing her a song tonight and giving her a ring since every engaged girl should have a ring but I gave her it early so I will settle to tell you all a little story." She said as her fans scream in excitement so she waited for them to shut up before continuing. How in the hell is she going to spin off the affair or friends with benefits thing.

"So most people they go on dates and all that but you know we never we started off as best friends and we still are, but let me tell y'all damn did she come along and sweep me off my feet…See we had been seeing each other for a couple a weeks in the stage where it's all giggles before you can really call it an actual relationship...it was like two weeks later when my dad died Naya came home with me and held me every night held my hand through the funeral put up with all my crap I hadn't cried not once. Then three weeks later we were in the car and Chasing Cars came on the song we played at his funeral the first time I had heard it since and it was like it hit me all at once." Demi said pausing taking a moment to compose herself and look away, so she could stop the tears before they came her voice already beginning to crack.

"Anyway despite me trying to push her away she say my shit for shit and called me on it and instead of letting me push her away she held while I cried and then you know I told her I loved her and that I was pregnant. I talked about in my book that no matter how difficult life can be but no matter how hard something is there is always a light at the tunnel. Losing a parent isn't easy and if you had of shown me that page that day I think I might of thrown it at you but Naya helped me see that light and that losing someone is never easy and she still is but she has helped me go through the five stages of grief or whatever is that Kubler Ross person says. That pain it's not something that goes away of gets better it's something you learn to live with and in time you can talk about them or think about them and it's not so bad to do it. Last night Naya helped me do that.

So five weeks into our relationship well actual relationship I found out I was pregnant biggest Oops of my life but the happiest one yet and now we have to beautiful babies… Now let me tell you something it takes an amazing person to become a parent to another person's child to take and a child that isn't biologically yours let alone two. So Naya and Eddie my stepdad and another Adoptive parents step parents whatever you are amazing people.

So Naya the twins and I would like to say thank you for well-being you not everyone would have stayed. Let me tell you Naya is an amazing Mommy I wouldn't have any other person in this world help me raise them, anyway I could talk forever on this subject this next song I think you all know Naya this is completely for you." She smiled at me looking me dead in the eyes as she sat on the edge of the stage and began strumming along to Made in the USA, her love song as she says.

"Our love runs deep like a Chevy

If you fall I'll fall with you baby

'Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

You run around open doors like a gentleman

And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."

'Cause that's the way you like to do it

That's the way you like

Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine

Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time

Just you and I, just you and I

Whoa, whoa

No matter how far we go,

I want the whole world to know

I want you back, and I won't have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

'Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

You're always reading my mind like a letter

When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater

'Cause that's the way you like to do it

That's the way you like

I'll never ever let the world get the best of you

Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you

'Cause that's the way I like to do it

That's the way I like

We touch down on the east coast

Dinner on the sky rise,

Winter is the best time for walking on the city lights

You and I, you and I

Whoa, whoa

No matter how far we go,

I want the whole world to know

I want you back, and I won't have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

'Cause I love what is made, made in the USA

'Cause baby I'll bite the bullet

And take the blows for love

Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA

Made in the USA, made in the USA

No matter how far we go,

I want the whole world to know

I want you back, and I won't have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

'Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

Made in the U.S.

Made in the U.S.

Made in the U.S.A."

When she had finished singing and everyone was clapping and screaming Demi took her guitar off handing it to someone who had appeared beside her before she hoped off the stage. Sometimes she forgets she broke her leg and that sometimes it can be a little sore because the look on her face was a little funny when her feet hit the ground. The next thing I know she was standing right in front of me taking my hands in mine.

"Guys I have something really important to ask her so this is going to be one of the only times I am ever going to ask this at one of my concerts but can I get a little quite please?" She asked with a smile and waited for it to go silent.

"I know I have already asked but I want to do it properly." Demi said with the biggest smile ever and then the next thing I know she was kneeling down in front of me on one knee with the ring she had given me a few days earlier which she must have just taken off my finger without me noticing because it was on at that start of the concert.

"Naya Marie Rivera will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, Will you marry me?" Demi asked for once in my life I am speechless as happy tears roll down my cheeks this time.

"Y…Yes." I said clearing my throat.

Demi stood up and slid my ring into my finger before I cup her face in my hands her hands instantly doing the same to me as I crashed our lips together the whole audience are going freaking nuts.

"I love you Demi." I said pulling her into a hug the best I could with us being on different sides of the barriers.

"I love you too Naya." She said.

**A/N- just a quick note guys I know the last chapter repeated a little if what had already been said about Demi and her dad but feeling like don't just go away so it was just something I wanted to add. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

**DEMI'S POV **

As you know about five weeks Naya and I are going to be getting married. So far we have the invitations sent out, venue and the cars booked, flowers done really in about a week we have managed to arrange the whole thing but I guess that happens when you have three women together. Today though we are going on a day trip sort of to get everyone's outfit but first Eddie has to arrive, everyone is here including Dianna, Lea and Dallas. I also have to get Naya a wedding present, Naya and I have to get the bridesmaids presents.

So hear is the plan Naya, Lea and Dianna are going to get their own way and find a wedding dress for Naya while the rest of us go and find a wedding dress for me then we are going to meet up for lunch and then after lunch its bridesmaids dresses, Eddie's Tux and something for the twins to wear. Naya and I said that while we are shopping we should get momma's outfit to but she said we could do that another time when we don't have to do all this.

"Why do two tiny things need so much crap?" I huffed throwing myself on to the couch dramatically where my mom was sitting lying with my head on her knee.

"Because they do." Mom replied looking down at me with a smile running her fingers through my hair which I love.

"Demi babe, can you come here please?" Naya shouted rather loudly.

"I don't think the people on the beach heard that." I muttered sarcastically smiling as I stood up. "Where are you?" I shouted back standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"In the shower." She called back. Is this some kind of torture I have to go into the bathroom where she is showering the sexiest woman alive where she is going to be all wet and why is there other people in my damn apartment?

"Demi mind out gutter, Naya shower." I heard Lea say bringing me out of my imagination, no fair.

Grinning I stuck my tongue out before heading up the stairs into the en-suit bathroom attached to our bedroom. Knocking on the door just so you know I don't scare the shit out of her I headed into the steamy bathroom. I had to tell myself a few times to behave, that we don't have time and that there are other people in the house to when I saw her standing there facing me in the shower behind the glass door even if there was steam all over said door I knew what is behind it.

"You okay beautiful?" I asked leaning against the sink, the bath matt is wet so I guess she has already been out and gone back into the shower to keep the chill off.

"Did you take the clean towels up last night because there are none in the cupboard?" Naya asked opening the door sticking her head out.

"I'll go get them." I said giving her an apologetic smile.

Quickly I ran down the stairs and into the utility room grabbing the clean pile of towels and heading back up the stairs knocking on the bathroom door again before heading in. I placed one on the counter for Naya's hair and put the others away keep one for her. Naya must if heard me come in or knocking in the door because I heard the water shutting off then the glass door open so I opened the towel and turned around to face her. Grinning I walked over to her and wrap her in the towel taking a moment to appreciate how damn fine my girl is just before she secured it around her so I wrapped my arms around her waist being careful not to get wet.

"Thank you darling." Naya said smiling giving me a lingering kiss.

"No problem love." I replied against her back before I noticed a droplet of water ran down her collarbone than down her cleavage. "Yeah uh, imma see you down the stairs before I forget people are here." I said giving her one last kiss then going back down the stair resuming my place with my head on Mom's knee.

About fifteen minutes later and Naya was lifting up my feet sitting down then placing them on her lap her fingers tracing up and down my calf. I was pretty sure I was beginning to drift asleep with I heard the familiar sound of a key in the door then it clicking shut that must mean my Pa is here. Sometimes I call Eddie Pa, or pop or Dad after all he did raise me and all though he's not my father he has been like one to me for a long time it doesn't mean I don't love my biological dad just as much. Either way it has been ages since I seen him and I've missed him so I sit up a little just to make sure that I haven't been hearing things but sure enough I hear his shoes making noises on the heard floor.

Now knowing that ain't hearing things I jump up practically throwing myself at him when I see him walking into the living room. Smiling her wrap me in a hug lifting me off the ground as he did, then placing a kiss on the side of my head he placed me back on the ground.

"I missed you to Demi." He smiled before making his round giving everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Then the next thing I knew we were all pilling out the door to take three separate cars. Naya, Dianna and Lea in Nay's car and in mine the twins and Maddie and Momma, Eddie and Dallas in there rental car. While everyone else loaded into the cars Naya and I got the twins into their car seats before we put the stroller and baby bag in the trunk. Smiling Naya leaned in and placed a kiss on Grace's forehead before closing the door then making her way around to the other side of the car giving Ben a kiss on the forehead before shutting the door and turning to face me. We wrapped our arms around each other pressing our lips together one of Naya's hands cupping my cheek the other resting on my hip while I had one hand resting on her shoulder while my other was placed on her neck where her jaw and neck connected.

"We should go." She said against my lips, I can feel her smile even though my eyes are closed.

"Uh-huh." I replied back before kissing her back. "In a minute, we're busy." I added but there is always someone to ruin a moment isn't there.

"Naya put her down you don't know where she's been?" I heard my mom say.

"It's not like you ain't going to see each other at lunch." I heard Madison add her piece in.

"Don't you guys know I am trying to practice here?" I shouted back making Naya laugh.

"What for?" Maddie shouted back.

"My wedding night." I shouted back rather proudly, I can hear the others laughing but Maddie is silent for a change.

"Ewww that's gross I never needed to know that ever." I heard her say rather loudly as Naya and I parted ways with one last kiss. With a big smile I hopped into our new Red BMW X5 the family car, Naya driving her convertible my baby my red convertible Roadstar Telsa in my garage not a car to drive babies around in.

Anyway soon enough we were pulling outside of a wedding shop whose owner and designer a top one at that has designed a few of my dresses. We all get out the car well except from Naya and the other two I don't know what shop they are going to since she won't tell me. Anyway we all hoped out the car I got the stroller from the trunk and set it up and then scoped my little princess up and placed her in one half on the double stroller that looks just like a normal stroller only double the side, meanwhile my Momma scopes my little prince up and places him in his side before I put the diaper bag over the handle.

I swear to god I must be about on my fifteenth dress by now so far I 've liked them but I haven't loved them and according to Momma I will know as soon as I have put it on that that's then one for me. I'm sure that this woman handing me the dresses is just giving the shitty looking one's just for shits and giggles, the other woman who owns the store is on her way now she was having a little baby sitting problems but its sorted and she's on her way till then I have to deal with this idiot.

"I swear to god that she is doing this just to piss me off." I said annoyed as said pain in my ass disappears to get yet another dress. "I swear to god if she brings me one more puffy dress, that's made for a toilet roll holder imma make her be the holder." I huffed and she keeps coming up behind me and touching me doesn't this women know I get anxiety sometimes.

"Some one's a little feisty." Dallas said earning me to turn around and glare at her.

Then it's all put right because the woman we have been waiting on has arrived joining us from throw the very back telling the pain in the ass to go through the front just in case there are any more customer's. Anyway Andrea the designer smiles at me and we get chatting a little before she tells me to take a seat even in this god damn horrible ivory dress that she has a few things to show me. About five minutes later she re-joins us again this time she has her black folio that I know she keeps all her sketches on.

"So you like this?" She asks taking a seat sitting in front of me holding out the folio to me.

There is this beautiful sketch of a white wedding dress it's the same type of frame as the dress that I wore to the people's choice awards a few years ago you know the peach one yet it is complete different. This one has off the shoulder straps that are thick but not too thick and some small diamonds or gems going along to top of the bodice that dips into a sweetheart neck line. The train is long but not too long that it's going to get in the road or stepped on and it has some small detail on the bodice but it look absolutely stunning.

"It's beautiful." I said with a huge smile. Andrea just smiles at me before getting up and disappearing only to appear back a couple of minutes later with the dress.

"Now it's not completely finished nearly but there are few things need to be done and we need to get measurements so you have to try it on and tell me if it fits in case it needs taken in." She smiled showing me the gown, it looks even more beautiful in person. "So what do you say we give it a go see what it looks like on." She added.

"Of course." I said standing up taking the dress and going through to the changing area.

Momma was right as soon as it was on I knew that this was the wedding dress for me it just feels perfect. I can imagine myself walking down the aisle to meet Naya wearing this, I can image our first dance everything. Taking a deep breath I pulled back the curtain stepping out walking into the middle of the room stepping up onto that circle thing that you are supposed to stand of for some of which I have no idea.

"Demi you look beautiful." I momma said with a smile and I'm pretty sure watery eyes.

"What do you think guys?" I asked to make sure it does look good.

"Mom's right you look beautiful." Dallas and Maddie said at the same time.

"Pop?" I asked but he never said a word he just smiled and nodded his head vigorously with a wobbly chin. "Why is are you guys crying?" I asked looking at my parents.

"Because that's it you have babies and are going to be married I can no longer deny the fact you are not a baby anymore you'll understand when you're sitting here and it's Grace trying on wedding dresses." Momma said as they managed to compose themselves.

I told Andrea that this was the perfect one so we got a few things done like the measurements so that it can be taken in and anything else that needed to be done just in time for mom to get a call saying that Naya and my best friends would be here in ten minutes so that we can start doing the bridesmaids dresses so I had to get out my gown pretty quickly so it can be hidden. Thankfully we managed it just in time to see Naya parking her car behind mine as I sat down on the couch next to my Mom on her left with Eddie on her right and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I'll always be you're little girl." I said quietly so that only momma could hear me.

"I know always and forever." She said back so only I could hear her before dropping kiss to the top of my head.

It wasn't long before I heard Naya's voice arguing with ass hat through the front on whether or not she was my fiancé but with a few words Naya was leading the other two through to joins us. We all a said hi as Dianna and Lea took a seat on the couch other couch beside Maddie and Dallas while Nay made her way over sitting down beside me placing her hand on my thing turning to face me with a smile.

"Hi." She said before leaning in and giving me a kiss.

"Hi." I replied kissing her back.

"Good now that we are all here I have brought with me my new dresses that I have been finished so you will be the first ones to see them, so shall we go and try on bridesmaid dresses." Andrea said with a smile a little of a smug one of that the last time we meet she told me it wouldn't be long till she was designing my wedding dress and I said that it would be at least another year and well as you can tell I was wrong.

You know earlier when I was moaning that finding a wedding dress isn't easy well guess what neither is picking bridesmaid dresses, we either didn't like them or one of us liked it and the other didn't. However nearly two hours later we did agree on one dress that we both like for the four of the simple knee length sweetheart line with no straps in a sort of silk material that midnight blue.

Once we had gotten Eddie's tux we all headed for something to eat before heading home deciding it would be best to get the twins something to wear closer to the time Naya and I seemed to be forgetting that babies have a bad tendency of growing. Anyway after we had all eaten Dianna and Lea headed home to get ready for something since they had plans tonight while the rest of us went back to our apartment.

I had just put Ben to bed having already said goodnight to Grace whose Mami is reading her a story while Momma, Maddie and Dallas all go and get changed into their pyjama's. When I got down the stairs I noticed Eddie was the only one there watching something on the telly so I took the opportunity and had a seat beside him already ready for bed.

"Hey Pa." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey kiddo." He replied back wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"So there is something I want to ask you." I said, deciding to take the opportunity to ask him now.

"Ask away?"

"Um… will you walk me down the aisle you don't have to I can get Momma to do it if you don't want to." I said beginning to ramble on but he cut me off before I could finish.

"Of course I will." He replied giving me a hug.

"Thank you." I said happily hugging him right back just in time for the others to join us.

I have to say all though I am nervous as hell I can't wait to be married.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one**

**A/N – Hey guy sorry it's taken me so long to update, been feeling pretty crappy lately anyway this chapter is a little more M rated than the others but nothing too graphic, I don't think. **

**Naya's POV **

In one week I am going to be getting married to love of my life, you know I always thought I knew what love was. I was wrong Demi was the one who came along and showed me what it was, what it means to be loved my someone one , what it's like to love someone and what it means to be a parents and in all honestly I can say there ain't a damn thing I would change about my life. Sure the sneaking around, the affair that we had at the start of our relationship and Demi's dad dying that actual brought us together into an actual relationship well I would sort of change them. I would of left Sean first and then gotten with Demi by you know doing it the normal way and taking her out on dates then walking her to her door and walked her to her door before kissing her cheek.

What I am saying is that I would off done right by her instead of making her feel like the other woman and trust me she told numerous times during our affair. I would have treated her right but then I guess in a way we were a couple before we had the affair, I don't know how to explain it. I can say I have never been so happy to do something so wrong in my life, I mean you should never have an affair because the truth the only real culprit it the one with the two partners the other victims. I mean you tell one of them one thing and go and do the complete opposite while lying to them so that you can go and see the other person. Now I know I did wrong to Sean it wasn't fare but it was Demi I felt worse for she had to be the other woman, secrets lying to other people her friends so she could see me, she knew I was with someone else and more than once had to sit and listen to me be all lovey-dovey with him when I was with her, Sean he never had a clue.

There are a more than a few good thing that the fact that I got the love of my life, I got a new better life, I'm happier than I have ever been, I two beautiful babies, and amazing family and to top it all off I am about to marry the love of my life. So I guess honestly no there isn't anything in the world I would change.

Anyway I got up and checked on the twins to discover they were still happily sleeping but then I should hope so they just went back down forty five minutes ago after their nine o'clock feed it's always the same up at about eight for a feed down at nine for a nap which they sleep till about eleven sometimes twelve and then there are normally awake for about three hours before they fall asleep again. Groaning that my eyes are open when I don't want them to be I reached out to pull Demi closer but my hand was meet with nothing but the warmth where she had been lying, obviously she hasn't been awake to long since the covers are still warm.

Its takes me a minutes to fully wake up though and that when I hear it, singing yup that's my girl singing I kissed A Girl rather loudly not that I am complaining. It's the noise that I hear next that really makes me smile, I hear the opening and closing of the shower door in our en-suit bathroom which means pretty damn soon Demi will be wondering through her in all her glory with nothing but a towel wrapped around her wet sexy ass beautiful body. I was right though soon enough the bathroom door opened and Demi walked in smiling at me as I looked at her from my spot on the bed I can't help but bite my lip. What I want to know though is why is my girl up before me that never happens unless she has work before me so it's a little worrying, if it was the twins I would have heard them or whatever one it was and she would have told me she was going.

I don't think that Dem knows that I am awake yet since she is too busy wondering around doing whatever it is that she is doing. Mind you not that I am complaining though it means I get I watch my girl strut her stuff in nothing but a towel wondering around, I don't think she has even dried her hair yet because when she turned with her back to me her hair was dripping down her back, water running down to that sweet ass of hers. It makes me wonder who is all up and if the twins are going to sleep a little longer because I have plans for the next hour and they sure as hell don't involve leaving this bedroom.

Either way I propped my head on my pillow up against the headboard resting my hands on my stomach while I watched her standing in front of the mirror towel drying her hair. I'm coming off a little creepy here staring at her but I can't help it. The nice side of me knows that I should be telling her that I up so that she can use the blow dryer to dry her hair which be much quicker but the pervert side of the one Imma go with is enjoying this far too much to day anything.

I wonder though does Demi know that when she stands drying her hair like that the way that she does it makes that sweet ass of hers sway side to side. I bite into my lip a little harder, I can't help myself but watch said ass. Then I hear a noise like a small giggle or something causing me to look up only to see Demi smiling at me through the mirror our eyes catching in said mirror so I give her the best damn smile I can do. I would at least pretend to be sorry that I got caught staring at her ass but the trust is I'm not sorry the truth is I am pretty damn proud of myself, I managed to get this girl and she's all mine, no one else's.

"See something you like beautiful." She asked smiling keeping our eyes locked through the mirror.

"No, I fucking love it." I say rather proudly.

Placing the towel down in her hand to dry her hair on the back of the chair as she made her way to me. Demi crawls up the bed between my legs settling on top of me her arms on either side of my head on the pillow as I wrap my arms around her.

"Is that so?" She grins, her lips brushing against mine, as I undone her towel.

"Very much so." I replied back running my hands down her back to her ass giving it a frim squeeze.

I then reached up pressing our lips together in a frim kiss pulling her against me the best as I could without hurting her. I couldn't help but smile into our kiss when she let out a moan as I rolled our hips together so I took the opportunity to flip us so I was onto pinning her beneath me. Grinning I broke our kiss nipping her jawline before I trailing kisses down her neck stopping to appreciate her pulse point.

"Mmmm, baby we can't we'll wake everyone up." She moaned, I had a funny feeling that was what she was going to say when she said baby so I kissed my way down to her boob taking her right one in my mouth while running my hand up her right thigh to her secret area.

"What you saying darling?" I asked smugly running my hand over her clit.

"Oh fuck, nothing." She replied tangling her hands in my hair as I began kissing my way down to meet my fingers.

"Mine." I mutter entering her with two fingers , I can't help myself I like to let everyone know what I have they don't and I have it all, of course I mean that in a good way not like Demi and the kids are trophies.

"God yes, Naya all yours." Demi groaned her hip thrusting up to meet my fingers and tongue her grip tightening in my hair her other hands grabbing on to the bed sheet so I reached out taking her hand in mine lacing our fingers together.

I start thrusting faster alternating between licking and sucking her clit in time with my fingers, the closer she gets the tighter her grip on my hair and hand gets. I felt her walls clench around my fingers so I removed my mouth covering her body with mine again keeping our fingers laced together my right hands hitting her g-spot every time. If wasn't for the fact that the hair pulling is so damn fucking sexy I would be in some serious pain but I love it when she pulls my hair.

"Fucking Naya." She said pulling my hair her grip of my hand tightening as she comes so I crash out lips together again so she doesn't make too much noise and everyone hears.

**Demi's POV **

I guess I was too busy with face buried between Naya's legs and Naya's top busy with the fact that my face is buried where it is, that none of us heard someone knocking on the door. That was until it opened and said person came in the room making me glad I was covered by the room. I still never noticed though I was busy making Naya come which just so happens to right about now.

"Fuck Demetria yes." Naya almost screamed as she came but she covered her hand with her mouth to muffle her moan so we don't wake anyone up. Yup that was the moment the person just walked right into our room, perfect timing not.

"Oh fuck shit my eyes." The voice of my big sister Dallas filled our ears causing both our heads to snap around and face her, my fingers slowing down so Naya can ride it out.

"Christ, Dallas." I said surprised she turned around to face the wall.

"I'll yeah uh, first aid box?" She asked.

"There's one in the maid bathroom medicine cabinet." I replied

"Thanks." She replied all but running out the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

"Oops." I said looking up Naya smiling.

"Yeah fucking oops." She grinned.

I reached up and kissed her before we got out of bed and took a quick shower throwing some clothes on before checking on the twins. Discovering they were still asleep we grabbed the baby monitors and headed down the stairs to find everyone sitting at the kitchen island despite the fact there is actually a dining table but I like the island better. I guess mom cut her finger cooking, anyway Eddie points to two plates side by side telling us they are for us so we thank him as I go to take my meds while Naya sits down tucking in before I sit beside her handing her a cup of coffee I got after I'd taken said meds.

"What was all the shouting and swearing at?" Momma asked looking at Dallas, making me blush while causing Naya to choke on the mouthful of coffee that she had taken.

"I…uh…we…nothing Momma." I stuttered mot really too sure how to answer that as placed my hand on her back rubbing in small cycles whiles she tries to recover.

"Whatcha mean nothing, I'm scared for life." Dallas said sounding like one of us had just shot one of the dogs.

"Well next time knock instead of just walking in." I said, it's not my damn fault my big sister doesn't know how to knock on a fucking door.

"I did knock but neither of you answered I know why now." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Will someone like to tell me what is going on?" Momma asked looking between the three of us.

"I walked in on them having sex because despite asking three times no one answered the door I figured they were sleeping." Dallas said.

"It's not like you haven't had sex before and it's not like we were doing anything wrong, she happens to be my fiancé who I love thank you." I say unimpressed standing up. "I'm going to check on the twins." I added pushing back my bar stool to leave.

"Demi," Naya said causing me to stop in my tracks as I passed her.

"What?" I asked not bothering to turn around and look at her.

"Nothing beautiful." She replied making me melt, I seem to be in a bite of a bad mood. As soon as the word beautiful leaves her mouth I can't help but melt so I turned around placing my hand on the side of her head kissing her cheek and turning around and leaving.

I made my way up the stairs and into Grace's room to find her kicking her little legs so I told her to wait a minute while I went to check on Benny because if he is awake then I would get a clean onesie then and take him through so that he could join his sister but it turns out that he is still asleep so I left him be. I quickly changed Grace into a pink onesie with little Minnie Mouse's all over it and carried her down stairs. I was talking away to my little princess while we went down the stairs before handing her over to Naya who sat our little princess on her knee facing her speaking away and kissing all over her face, I've noticed that they have started to get more strength in their necks they can almost hold up their heads by themselves.

Anyway since Naya and Grace are quite content I set about getting a bottle for the little one while the others ate. Once the bottle was ready I joined them at the island again notice that my girl had finished her breakfast so I leaned over pressing a kiss to her cheek handing Naya the bottle before apologizing to everyone at the table especially my big sister.

Once my parents and sisters had left the table after I told them Naya placed Grace in her swing which we have come to discover the swings are the twin's favourite things. Anyway Naya came back to the kitchen sitting on her stool but we can still see Grace so we know she is going to be okay. I went back over to get her plate but she put her hands on my waist stopping pulling me onto her knee wrapping her arms around my waist as I snuggled in resting my head on her shoulder.

"Hi darling." She said resting her head on top of my head.

"Hi." I replied back quietly.

"What's wrong?" Nay asked hugging me tighter.

"I want to move, I know you, Lea and Dianna spent a lot of time decoration the twin's room we can decorate their knew rooms exactly the same. This place I love it but it's not ours I want a place that's our, with a yard where the twins can play safely without the press getting a hold of them, somewhere where he's not been." I said well blurted out, that wasn't quite how I wanted to approach the subject I was going to do it a little more tactfully, but I guess I have word vomit today.

"Then we get a place of our own to call ours where the kids can play in the yard where we can make new memories, in fact I know a place a type of community a lot of celebrities with kids live there gated community with yards pulls private beach for the people who live there and their families, state of the arch security the gates to get into the community has a guard we would get passes and any visitors have to be vouched for. I can book an make an appointment and hopefully today we can get some viewings who knows we can get moved in before we get married." Naya said cupping my check.

"You really mean it?" I asked.

"Of course I do darling, now you finish cleaning up and I will go get it sorted see what they say." Naya smiled.

"I love you." I said happily.

"I love you too baby girl." She said before we shared a kiss.

Just like Naya said she made an appointment and got us some viewing with the houses for sale so we asked mom to baby sit for the time when we so we could go and see about getting ourselves a family home. Life really is fucking good.


End file.
